Worlds Apart
by greenbabie1289
Summary: Bella Swan has opened up a new Restaurant in the heart of Indianapolis. She's successful, witty and creative. She also is terribly smitten with the Army/Mechanic Edward Cullen. Edward's also just as crazy about Bella. Only problem is...they've never met in person before. Can a digital relationship blossom into something real? AU
1. Hey Suga

Chapter 1 Hey Suga

_Author's Notes: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight and all its lovely characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_This idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me, so here it goes!_

The rain had stopped falling that early afternoon. It had been raining since the night before. Finally! Now, Washington wasn't a horrible place to live, most folks around here were used to the rain that fell nine months out of the year. The state was filled with luscious green forests everywhere you turned. For those visiting sometimes, couldn't ever imagine having to live that way, always having to carry around an umbrella; as if it was as normal as it were to grab your cell phone and pocket book. Sometimes the visiting tourist found it more annoying rather finding the beauty in it all. But who are they kidding?! Washington isn't known for its sun and sandy beaches.

But Bella Swan didn't mind it at all. The rain and the gloom didn't ever dampen her spirits…..Ha! A little rain humor to go along with it. Bella was a native to Washington. Forks, Washington to be exact. Just a teeny-tiny town about an hour or so from Port Angeles; population, next to nothing. One of those "Mayberry" type towns, where everyone looked after one another and each other's kids from time to time. She lived there until she was about six and unfortunately her permanent home in Forks came to an end, when her parents decided they couldn't be married to one another any more. Granted, it wasn't that the two fell out of love for one another, they just realized that their personalities didn't quite mesh the way they had hoped.

Bella went with her mother after that, leaving behind her loving father, Charlie Swan, who was the Chief of Police of their tiny town of Forks. Living in practically every state, at least that's how it felt, for several years. The longest they ever stayed in one place, maybe, was about a year and a half. And not ever in a "house", but little apartments for rent or mobile homes that came cheap to buy and sold for a decent amount of money. Her mother, Renee, was a free-lance artist and also worked the graveyard shifts at many-a highway diners to make extra money. Her mother also had many-a boyfriend. Some were nice enough in their own right, and others…..well Bella would rather not have to mention the douchebaggary that came through their home sometimes.

None of which could handle a woman in their life with extra baggage. And Bella got really tired of being seen as baggage. But after several frogs that Renee went through, she finally found herself a Prince. And a young Prince at that. His name was Phil Dwyer. A baseball player in the Minors that was just about to break into the Majors.

The two love-birds seem to compliment each other quite well, and Phil loved Bella. Which was a huge bonus, especially in Renee's eyes. Bella was glad to see her mother finally happy again. But Bella could see that her being with mom and Phil became too much of an anchor. With Phil always traveling for work and training camps, and Renee wanting to follow, Bella thought it wise to return to Forks once again. So she took it upon herself to move back to her roots. Needless to say, Charlie was thrilled to have his little girl back.

That was eight years ago. Time seem to almost fly by after that. Bella started and graduated from Forks High School and went on to study at Washington State University for a Culinary Arts Degree. All the while she took several extra classes outside of the University to study the art of the finest Pastry Chef's and Restaurant Chef's around. She even spent a year in Mexico to hone this talent of hers. Bella is now 24 years of age and a graduate of Wash-U. She and her two best friends, whom she met in school, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, finally received their diplomas, and then went on to celebrate a whole week after. Sadly though, their celebration had to end. For Alice and Rosalie were heading back home to Indiana. The two of them were cousins and their home and families were back there waiting anxiously for them.

Bella Swan was up in her childhood room busily getting herself ready. The local paper had called up her father the other day and asked for an interview with his daughter. Needless to say, Charlie agreed to the interview on Bella's behalf. Anything to show off his charming and successful daughter! Bella definitely wasn't sure about this. People graduate college and start their own businesses all the time. Why was she any different? Nevertheless, she zipped up the back of her skirt and went to the bathroom to tame her wavy and sometimes unruly set of brown locks. Combing her brush through her hair, smoothing out the kinks, she pinned her hair up on the sides and proceeded to take her curling iron to define the waves a bit more. She never wore heavy make up, but just enough to highlight her long lashes and dark brown eyes and to give her cheeks a slight tint of pink. She looked herself over and was pleased with her look and deemed it appropriate.

Bella didn't consider herself a bombshell. No, that was Rosalie's job. Blonde hair, tall, slender, intelligent. You know, the works! Where Alice was petite in size, with short pixie styled hair and hazel eyes. But her personality was big enough for both herself and the two other girls combined. She and Rosalie always got their way. Whether it was with their parents, or the men in their lives. Lucky bitches…Where Bella, in her opinion, was plain compared to the other two. But could be considered pretty when she tried hard enough. Thanks to the help of Rose and Alice, Bella finally knew how to do her make up right and also her hair. And you definitely can't forget Alice's fashion advice. The first day at college in their dorms, Alice invited herself into Bella's room and started to rummage through her closet to see what kind of taste Bella had. It was almost like watching a scene from the Broadway hit, Wicked. Where Glinda takes Elphaba under her wings and tries to make her over and turn her into Miss Popular. Classic Alice.

The local newspaper was due any moment now, and Bella grabbed the tray of coffee and scones and set them out on the coffee table in front of the couch. Her house wasn't much to look at, but it was definitely cozy and homey. It felt safe and secure; and not just because Charlie was the Chief of Police, and knew how to handle a firearm. But safe in the sense of family, always there for you.

"Bells, relax. It's not like you are going to be on camera. It's only a newspaper reporter," Charlie said as he walked up behind the couch where Bella had sat down to wait for her interviewer. She hadn't realized that she was nervously tapping her nicely manicured nails on the back of the sofa. Bella turned to face him with a sheepish grin on her face. "I know. I'm just being a nerd about it all. I don't understand why they have to interview me at all." Bella was never one for attention like this. And she really couldn't stand any video taping of her. Which was why Charlie barely had any home videos of his daughter hanging around. If anyone had a worse case of stage fright, Bella always considered herself to have the worst case there was.

"Because," Charlie started "When was the last time you heard any major news in this town except when that bear tore up the Black's dumpster over night. This town is dull as tombs sometimes Bells."

Charlie was right. Bella sighed and went back to sitting straight waiting for the reporter to arrive. She sat there constantly smoothing out her khaki pencil skirt, she was so nervous she needed something to do with her hands. Charlie shook his head and chuckled at his daughter's obvious discomfort.

A knock sounded at the door and Charlie walked coolly to open it. "Hey there Chief Swan! I'm here for Bella's interview." That familiar voice clicked in Bella's head and she turned. There stood Eric Yorkie, a friend of hers from high school. Relieved, Bella stood to greet her friend with a smile. "I should have known it would have been you to take this assignment. Redundant as it is, I'm still glad to see you." Eric Yorkie had been Head of the school newspaper since freshman year. And it only made sense that he'd go and work for the paper afterwards.

"Aw, come on Bella! You're starting your own Restaurant, that's a huge achievement! Especially since you are now this Big-Badass Chef. You were always complaining about the cafeteria food and how even lab rats wouldn't touch such garbage." Eric placed his hand on the small of her back and led her back to the couch to start his interview. "And besides, there hasn't been one person who hasn't just died over your skills in the baking department." Bella smiled and led the way back to the couch and offered Eric a seat and then sat herself.

Bella had already set out a tray of coffee for the two of them; she had a feeling this would take longer than she had hoped. And she still had packing to do. Charlie, being the good father that he always tries to be, was busying himself with packing up some more of Bella's belongings in boxes that needed to be shipped that afternoon. After one box was done he took them out to his pick up truck.

Eric served himself a mug of coffee with cream and an obscene amount of sugar and took a heaping sip. While doing so, he grabbed one of the scones that Bella had prepared earlier for the occasion. She wasn't a total waste of a hostess! He took a bite and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He wasn't exaggerating when he was complimenting Bella on her skills in the kitchen. Either cooking or baking, the girl had a freaking gift!

"Ah, God, Bella! This tastes amazing! It melted in my mouth, literally," Eric exclaimed as Bella blushed with her appreciation to his excited compliment.

"Thanks, it's an old family recipe that I found the other day. Dad's been holding out on me with all these old treasures from the family." Bella laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee but didn't reach for one of her buttery and delicious creations. Eric laughed a little, "Same old Bella. Tell me again why you don't ever want to eat the things you make? You do know that they always come out fantastic! Why don't you try for yourself?!"

Bella looked at him over the mug as she sipped. She blushed a little and licked the coffee from her lips. "You're going to hate my answer, because I honestly don't know. I never have. I don't cook to please myself. I cook because it's my passion and it makes other people I know and love happy." Bella smiled.

"She'll definitely be missed in THIS house!" Called out Charlie while carrying out another one of the large packing boxes through the front door. The two friends laughed whole-heartedly as Eric finished the last of his scone, "That'll definitely be going in the article. 'Heart of Gold Cook'," he held up his hands as if painting the headline title in front of him. He pulled out a tape recorder and a small spiral pad of paper that held his questions on it. Pressing the record button, Eric looked at his first question.

"So, Miss Swan….I mean Chef Swan, how does it feel to know that you will soon be running and co-owning your own restaurant?" Eric leaned forward ready to listen and catch every single word Bella had to say. Also, because he wanted to snatch up another one of her inappropriately delicious scones, and then tried to stuff the entire thing into his waiting mouth.

Bella laughed. "Well, it's almost surreal. But I am so excited and thrilled it's finally coming true. The restaurant won't be open for at least another month or so. But I and my two co-owners have work to start when I arrive tomorrow."

Eric swallowed his food and asked, "And your co-owners are close friends of yours yes? Uh, Miss Alice Brandon and a Miss Rosalie Hale, correct? Do you know how they feel? Have you spoken to them recently?"

"Of course I've spoken with them recently," Bella laughed. "They are both beyond thrilled that I will be moving to Indiana soon. We haven't seen each other much since we graduated college. We always talked about going into business together while in college, but neither of them could stay in Washington after graduation. So I decided to go to them instead." Bella took another sip of her coffee and crossed her legs properly, getting comfortable for the time being.

"Now, you're moving to Indiana and your new restaurant will be in the heart of Indianapolis, what do you think you can offer as a chef that they don't already have?" Eric raised a curious eyebrow in a very humorous way. "Well, not only do I specialize in fine pastry and I can cook anything you can imagine. Having spent so much time in Mexico, I have perfected my Latin inspired dishes. I think the city will like my take on different cuisines and really come to enjoy my food." It was indeed a good question.

Indianapolis was the capitol and it was a big city. A big sports city as well. You have the Indy 500 every year, and that drew in tourism from all over the country. You definitely cannot forget The Indianapolis Colts NFL team either. That was a big one too, since football season lasts about five months. "I think Indianapolis and I will do just fine together as business partners. Especially with all the hungry tourists that come flooding to that state every year."

Eric nodded and made just quick little notes on his pad since his tape recorder is taking down the majority of Bella's answers. "Now, how did you find such a prime location for your restaurant? Did your friends help you find it?"

"No, my dad has an old college friend who lives out there. He owns several commercial buildings; from businesses as well. This spot happened to become available and he knew I was looking for a place to get started. And since he's friends with my dad, he sold it to me for practically nothing. I'm very lucky to have come across this opportunity." She responded in a very professional way. And when she said "practically nothing", Bella really meant nothing! The man wouldn't even take one cent for the place. "Oh, anything for the Swan's duckling!" Bella remembered the conversation she and Charlie had when his friend Bill flew out for a visit. Bella couldn't really believe her luck. She called Alice and Rose that very evening to discuss it with them. Both girls just about jumped through the phone when told the good news! And there went the start of Bella's dream coming true.

Eric genuinely had a surprised look on his face about how cheap Bella made the purchase seem. "Dang Bella, you really are lucky! Well, I know you're going to do amazing in Indiana. The people of Indy are going to love your cooking." Eric grabbed his tape recorder and stopped the tape from spinning. Putting his things away he stood, "I think I got about all I really need! I'm going to make you sound so good that the people of Forks are going to BEG you to stay."

Eric reached for about four more of Bella's scones and stuffed them into his carrier bag. Bella laughed and stood with him and escorted him to the door. "Well I don't think I'll be able to stay now. Alice and Rose will skin me alive if I back out. You certainly cannot open a restaurant without its Head Chef."

"Indeed you can't! See you later, Bella!" Eric hugged his friend one last time. "I'll mail you a copy of the paper once it's printed! And don't forget to email us when you arrive and get settled! Send photos!" Eric headed out the door and down to his car. Bella waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. Sighing in relief, she leaned against the door for a second. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was already passed one in the afternoon. That evening, after she and Charlie stop at the post office, her dad was taking her out for a night on the town one last time. She began to climb the stairs, went to her room and grabbed her laundry basket. With the laundry she still had to do, then going to Port Angeles this evening, Bella predicted that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight before her flight tomorrow with all the packing she still had to do.

Reaching her now former bedroom, which was pretty much bare, she had an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Most of the larger pieces of furniture that she wanted to keep, had already been previously shipped to Indiana. Her night stands, the hope chest that her mother had made for her when she was five, and some personal things she had bought while in college; like her television set and DVD player, a couple lamps and most definitely her book collection. Bella was going to be moving in with Alice. Alice's grandmother, on her father's side, had passed away about two years ago and left her home to Alice. It was a very spacious home; with three bedrooms, a large living space and the one thing that sold Bella instantly, the huge professionally built kitchen. Granted, Bella would have moved in with Alice either way, but that kitchen was just the cherry on top that helped her make that decision.

Alice had been making sure that all of Bella's deliveries made it to the house safe and sound. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that Bella's room was ready to go. Charlie and Bella had gone to pick out a bed for Bella's new place and just had it shipped to her new address. Alice was nice enough to have it set up and ready, and even went out and purchased her best friend some new bedding. So the only thing Bella would really have to do when she got home to her new "home", would be unpack all of her clothing and also any boxes that were left. Specific things like her large collection of books and movies, and other miscellaneous tasks. Changing into an old pair of sweats and tee shirt, Bella threw her nicer clothes into the hamper and plopped down onto her bed….well her former bed.

Leaning back against the headboard, she closed her eyes for a split second. Thinking about the laundry, the packing, the flight tomorrow. Also about her dad. Charlie would never let on that he was extremely sad to see Bella leave again. It's not like her going off to college again. Where she'd be back at the end of the school year and visiting on major holidays. This time when she would come back to visit, it would be just that. A visit. And she worried for her dad. If it weren't for her, he would be eating steak three times a day seven days a week at the little diner here in town. And chowing down on every other food he likes that could clog arteries. Bella felt her phone buzz and she looked down. Two messages had been waiting for her this whole time and she completely forgot to even check them this morning when she woke up. Opening her phone she went to her text messages.

The first one was from Rosalie:

"**Good morning Sunshine! Today's your last day on the West Coast! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! I got the bubbly and the wine already chilling for you! See you tomorrow! –smooches-"**

Bella smiled and responded.

"**Hey darlin'! I know I'm excited to see you again! I'll text you when I am about to board my plane! Got to go now, still have tons of crap to do tonight! –smooches-"**

Her next message came from Alice. This was going to be good….Bella already had a smile plastered on her face.

"**HEY HOOKER! TOMORROW'S THE DAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE FINALLY MOVING HERE! This is going to be AMAZE-BALLS! Don't worry, me and Rose will be there at the airport the MILLISECOND your plane lands! Text me when you're leaving, bitch! LOVE YA!"**

Bella laughed throughout that whole text message. Alice was certainly the loud and out going type. Everyone loved her. And Rosalie was the more reserved type. But don't ever underestimate her party side. She was a lioness always on the prowl and the men fawned over her. Even in college. Half of Sigma Pi frat house wanted to date her. And maybe she did date each Frat Boy at one point…..but who knows. Rose was a pro at winning a man's affections. Alice also had a slew of men following her around college. She dated one for about a year and they were all set to talk about getting married. But one drunken night, he ended up in the bed of another woman. Needless to say, Alice dropped his ass like a bowling ball. Bella kept to her studies most of the time, except when Rose and Alice dragged her out for a night of fun. She dated a couple guys but none of them were serious. Just keeping company types. Bella pressed the reply button on her text:

"**Jeebus, Ali lower the text-yelling to a dull roar! I can't wait either, I'm dying to get on that plane now! Will text you tomorrow when I'm boarding. LOVE YA TOO!"**

Bella set her phone down, but made sure to put the ringer on maximum, so she could hear it in her pocket. She stood and went to grab her hamper and headed for the stairs. "Might as well get all this shit started and done as soon as possible," she said to herself as she descended the stairs and headed to the back of the house. Sorting through her clothing she started a load and headed back into the kitchen. It was just about to turn two in the afternoon, and she still had a list of things to do, including; finish packing, hit the post office, finish laundry and get ready for dinner tonight. Thankfully my hair and make up are already done, she thought to herself.

As she walked through the house looking for Charlie, she didn't see his truck in the drive way. "He must have gone to take some more boxes down….," Bella said to no one in particular. In that case, she went upstairs and grabbed a few more things she felt like she would want or need in Indiana and brought them down to begin packing some more. While she continued to pack up her belongings, she heard her phone go off.

Pulling out her phone she saw the name on the message. She started to smile, a slow and sensual smile. Her heart began to race a little and she felt her breath catch a bit. These were the messages she always loved getting. They excited her to no end. And it really didn't have much to say. It simply read:

"**Hey suga…"**

It was just turning 6:30 in the evening there in Richmond, Indiana. Edward Cullen was just arriving at work, along with his eldest brother Emmett and their cousin Jasper Whitlock. The three of them pulled up to the garage in Emmett's huge SUV and they just found a parking space. Edward and the boys worked together at the same trucking company, as mechanics. They worked on huge semi-trucks that came in after finishing their long-distance hauls across the country. The car doors opened and slammed closed as each of them stepped out from their seats. All of them looked worse than death from lack of sleep. The three of them were always scheduled the graveyard shifts. Well, they had originally volunteered to work the night shift. It made more money and it had longer hours. Also they were just guaranteed the hours! But as they have been there for about a year now, they were beginning to regret that decision.

"UGGHH! Man they don't pay us enough to deal with this crap!" Emmett stretched his large muscled arms above his head. He had barely woken up an hour ago and now he was heading into work for a 12 hour shift. Jasper walked beside his overly large cousin, sipping a thermos of extra strong coffee.

"I hear you on that one, Em. My hands are already so stained and sleazy with engine grease that I don't even need to use hair product anymore." Jasper said as he held up his toned hand and showed off the grease and oil he's accumulated from his work. Emmett turned to him and just stared, "Dude, you keep talking about hair products and shit, I will personally revoke your Man-Card."

Jasper reached up to swipe his nasty hands across Emmett's freshly cut hair. Emmett caught his hand before it got within an inch of his head, and gave it a twist that sent Jasper crumbling to his knees. Emmett was as big as a mini body builder and was extremely strong. He could change out a 300-pound engine all by himself. "You touch me with them nasty hands and I will throw your dumbass across the lot!" Emmett let go of Jasper's wrist and the two of them continued walking into the garage.

Jasper shook the pain from his hand and wrist and looked behind them, "Hey where the hell is Ed?" Emmett stopped too and looked around. Looking back at the SUV he could see his little brother looking down at his phone. He snorted, "He's probably sexting that girl of his." Both men laughed. "HEY! EDDIE! Get your ass in gear already!"

Edward looked up from his phone, "Shut up fucker! I'm right behind you." He shouted back returning his attention back to his phone.

Emmett and Jasper shook their heads and laughed as they continued to walk into the garage. Edward slowly started walking in that direction when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He had sent her a message a little over an hour ago, she must have been busy. Usually she responded fairly quickly:

"**Hey good lookin. Whatcha up to?" **He read from her message.

A smirk crossed his beautiful lips and he ran a hand through his coppery hair as he hit the reply button:

"**Just heading back to the sweat shop to work. Same ol' story. What you up to tonight?"**

He got to the entrance to the garage and headed back to where his locker was located, along with Emmett's and Jasper's. The two of them were already stuffing their belongings in their lockers and changing into the coveralls that they kept on site.

"Looks like you finally joined the present, Ed. Your 'lady friend' keeping you on your toes as usual?" Jasper wagged his eyebrows at his cousin as he zipped up his work clothes. Edward gave his cousin the bird and opened his locker. "That isn't any of your business, fucktard." He laughed as he threw his jacket in.

"Look, little bro. You've been hung up on this chick for a freaking LONG ASS TIME! When are we finally going to get to meet her? I don't even remember her freaking name! B…Bel…Belinda?" Emmett asked while he sat down and slipped on his work shoes.

"Bella," Edward replied. "And who knows. We talk about it all the time. It's sounding like she's going to start being really busy soon. She's going to be starting work full-time." Edward just failed to mention that this mystery girl of his happened to not live in the same state as them. "Uh-oh, is that what they are calling it these days," Emmett snorted. "'Going back to work full-time', sounds like she's going to be busy with someone else dick." Emmett folded his hands over his heart and started smooching his lips in his little brother's direction. Edward reached for a nasty old dirty sock he kept forgetting to take home and threw it square at Emmett's lips. Emmett started choking and gagging, "Jesus Christ Edward! You could kill with how nasty your feet smell!"

Edward laughed and continued to change into his coveralls, thinking about his mystery girl. Needless to say, he was nuts about her but he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone. Hell, he hardly admitted it to himself. But she was one of the closest, if not THE closest person to him outside of his family. Yep, Bella Swan was the best!

Edward and Bella had been internet and phone buddies for the last six years. He had just returned home from his tour of duty with the Army in South Korea. They happened to meet on one of those online profile sites. It wasn't a dating site, but that didn't mean that people used it for "other reasons". It was mostly filled with slutty sex-bot type girls who were probably nasty old perverted men on the other side of the screen. That didn't mean there weren't real people on there too. You could tell which profiles were legit and which ones were fake. Sure, Edward was contacted by several girls on that site. A lot of them were entertaining enough for a chat or two, they were sexy enough, but none of them every really kept his attention for periods longer than a week. Until one day, he came across this girl…

This girl seemed different. She was from Washington, she had lived all over the country for several years, growing up from her eccentric mother's travels. She had long flowing brown hair and eyes to match. Slim and curvaceous but nothing too drastic. She was extremely good looking.

Edward never used the internet to contact people he didn't know, even though his Army buddies kept pushing him to do so. The only people he had to help keep him sane were his family and a few close friends at home, and then his douchebag Army buddies, but it was time for a change. So, instead of being "Sergeant Pussy", as the guys liked to call him, he clicked the message button. He wrote a simple message. Nothing fancy, or too cheesy, he just wrote:

"_**Hey, I saw your page and you're pretty cute. Message me sometime."**_

To make things even more shocking, Edward gave her his cell number! WHAT THE FUCK?! Everyone knows you NEVER give out something so personal as that on the internet. ESPECIALLY to someone you've never even MET before. Edward really must have been crazy….or desperate….or both. About an hour later he got a response back. She had sent him her cell number as well! WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH HER?! Didn't she know the rules too?! Edward couldn't believe it. First he was giving out his number to a total stranger. Then SHE was giving hers in return! They must have BOTH been crazy and desperate. Either way, Edward grabbed his phone with shaky hands, and sent this new mystery girl a text message. That was how Edward Cullen and Bella Swan started a relationship neither of them expected to last.

And for about six years the two grew to know each other through text messaging and just a few phone calls. Edward was the best male friend Bella had. And vice versa. They were there for each other through pretty much everything! But never in person. It was clearly obvious to the two of them, that they were extremely attracted to one another. With sexy messages, and maybe a sassy photo or two, sent to each other kept them busy. There were even a few extra sassy phone calls, no it's just too wicked to mention. Let's just say that it left the two breathless, sweating, and more hungry for the other than ever before. Neither of them expected a chance meeting online to last as long as this has! Shoot, both have even had relationships throughout this time. But that fire for each other never wavered. If anything, it only burned stronger. But how is it two people such as Edward and Bella could make a relationship as theirs last?! They've never met in person. Somehow it just works….a friendship that goes deeper and no one REALLY gets jealous. Maybe not jealous….but DEFINITELY possessive.

Edward felt his phone vibrate once again; reaching in his pocket he pulled it out to a new message.

Bella responded again.

"**Not much. Tomorrow I head out to start the restaurant with the girls. Dad's taking me out to celebrate. Ooh, you working in the garage again? Getting all 'grease-monkey' for me? Mmm"**

Edward tried to hide his smirk. Bella had a thing for the man who was "good with his hands" and he being a mechanic automatically fell under that category. He was thankful that his coveralls were loose, loose enough that the raging hard on he currently had, was not noticed. Just the thought of Bella being turned on got him going.

"**Oh yeah suga. I'm going to get all dirty again tonight. You willing to help…clean me up?"**

Bella grabbed her purse as she was heading down the stairs, time for the post office and dinner with her dad. She thanked God she was able to finish two loads of laundry, she also got them folded and packed. One more load to finish later tonight and then she could try to get some sleep. Her phone buzzed and she saw Edwards's text message. She let out a tiny squeak, but with dad in ear shot that was the only noise she could make in response to Edward's sassy text. Quickly she responded,

"**Oh don't worry, I'll make sure every inch of you is clean, after I'm done with you."**

"Hey Bells! You ready yet?! Our reservation is in an hour and a half, and we still have to drive to Port Angeles after you're done at the post office!" Charlie called out to her as he exited his bedroom. He descended the stairs right behind Bella as she stuffed her phone, and its dirty little secrets, away into her purse.

"Yeah Dad. Let's go."

Charlie grabbed his jacket and keys and held the door open for Bella as they both left the house and headed out for Bella's last meal in Washington for a long time.

A/N: AHH! Tis finished! I'm so excited to have this posted finally! It was such a fun chapter to write and I cannot wait to get going on the rest! I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to send out a HUGE thank you to my Beta-reader, mothergodess0 for helping me edit and sending me awesome ideas! YOU'RE THE BESTEST! Leave a review, tell me what you all think ;) And don't worry, there's PLENTY more to come hehehe. Ahhhh, too sexy!


	2. First Night Home

Chapter 2: First Night Home

_A/N: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight and its lovely characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner and creator! I know Edward hasn't really made much of an appearance yet but as you can see, our two lust-birds are still in that exciting area of interaction, where everything the other says is a damn turn on… lol I know the damn feeling xD Anyways, enjoy!_

Bella and Charlie were just pulling into the drive way from their last dinner out together. It was nearly reaching 10:30 in the evening, and Bella still had one load of laundry to finish before she could complete her packing and head to bed. As it were, she was barely going to have enough time to shower for the night and hit the hay before midnight. But Bella wasn't complaining really. She wanted to give Charlie the satisfaction of treating his little girl out one last time, even taking her to her favorite Italian restaurant in the heart of Port Angeles. It was a bit more on the pricier side, but Charlie figured nothing could cost too much for his daughter's happiness right now, especially since she was leaving the very next morning.

"Ah, dad…that was the best meal I've had in a long time," Bella exclaimed as she rubbed her stuffed belly for emphasis. The food really was delicious. Almost too good! Bella was told to indulge for tonight, and she went with the Chef's Special, slowly roasted pork tenderloins with an apple and cranberry chutney, broiled potatoes smothered in a garlic and herb butter, along side grilled asparagus. It was absolutely divine. And the Chef personally delivered the dish to Bella's table. He even brought out the house wine that was specifically chosen to be paired with this dish. Bella just couldn't believe how all of these ingredients made the most heavenly bite. She, being a Chef herself, it always still knocked her flat on her butt when she would eat something so amazing. Food that was prepared this well was always a changing picture. That's what Bella loved most about cooking. It was like a blank canvas, and with every stroke of the paint brush, she created something spectacular.

However, their lovely evening had to come to and end and Charlie got the two of them home safe and sound. They exited the truck and made their way up the drive to the house. Opening the door, Bella started for the back of the house to grab her final load of clothes that had been drying while they were away. Tossing them into her basket, she loaded up her arms and started for the stairs. Charlie stopped her just as she reached the first step. "Hey, Bells…." Charlie started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know….if things don't work out there…..well….," Charlie tried hard to get his words out. "You know you always have a home here."

Bella smiled softly, "I know dad. This will always be my home." Charlie smiled softly with tears started to fog up his vision. He blinked them away quickly and coughed. "Well, that's good. I'm glad you and I are on the same page." Charlie rubbed his face to try to keep himself from letting the few tears fall; Bella knew it was hard for Charlie to show that much emotion. She knew he was really sad to see her go. She placed her basket down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her father hugging him fiercely. Charlie wrapped his arms around his little girl, kissing the top of her head. The two stood there for several minutes just holding each other. Bella loved her father to pieces and she had been having a hard time, herself, letting go.

They let each other go and Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, um….I'll just let you get back to packing. I know you still have things to organize before going to bed."

"Thanks dad." Bella smiled and reached up to plant a kiss on her dad's cheek. She picked her laundry basket up and started to climb the stairs. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she went higher and finally in the privacy of her room, she let a few more tears fall. But she couldn't stop now, she placed the basket down on her bed and proceeded to fold and organize on the bed as she went. Most of her things were already folded and waiting in the oversized suitcase, thankfully these were the last of her things to pack. Looking at her watch it was already half past eleven, "Well, since it's already getting late I might as well just worry about catching some shut eye on the plane in the morning," Bella said to herself.

For what felt like hours, Bella finally was zipping her luggage closed and placing it by the door downstairs. She changed into her pajamas for the night and set the clothes, she was previously wearing, on the large suitcase. Her plane was taking off at 7 am and she had to be up by 4 to be ready and out the door to head to the airport. Tomorrow her life was about to change, and she was about to become a "real adult"…..now, why that didn't sound like a whole lot of fun was BEYOND Bella.

The Indianapolis Airport was already buzzing with folks traveling to and from Indiana. Even down in baggage claim, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for their best friend's plane to land, was crowded with people. Rosalie stood still with her arms wrapped around her waist, tapping her forearm with her red painted nails. Alice had been busily pacing back and forth, keeping her eyes on the flight schedule board for the status of Bella's plane.

"Seriously, Ali if you don't stop that right now it's going to drive me right up the wall." Rosalie said. Alice stopped in mid-pace, she looked up at Rose and sighed. "I can't help it! Her plane is twenty minutes behind schedule! What if something bad happened?! What if they had to make an emergency landing on the way here due to an engine blowing out?! What if they got caught in a storm?!"

Rosalie shook her head; it was obvious to everyone that Alice had a fear for flying. And in ways Rose didn't really blame her, flying did tend to wear down your nerves at times. But that was exactly why the airlines were smart and sold several options of "liquid courage" while on board. Booze could cure any ailment Rose believed. Hell, hard liquors and red wine were used for medicinal purposes back in olden times, right?! Right! But with Alice, her nerves were so shot at times, that not even a swig of whiskey or a tranquilizer could calm the poor thing down. "Look Alice, if there was anything the matter, the schedule board would have said something by now. The weather this morning over Montana and South Dakota was calling for rain, so maybe they just hit a bit of tough clouds and figure they'd reroute themselves. Her plane is only running behind a little bit. I bet you she will be landing soon."

Alice nodded her head. She went to sit down on the benches next to the board to try to get her legs to relax. Alice hated flying. Shit, she hated airports in general too! They brought just as much trouble, as did the flying portion. Either way, today was a special day and she was willing to put up with all the hustle and bustle of the busy airport.

"Now arriving: Flight 1289UA from Seattle, WA. Baggage Belt: #4" The woman over the loud speaker boomed.

Alice and Rose's heads popped up at the announcement. Smiles were exchanged for impatient and worrisome frowns, "SHE'S HERE!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Bella stood from her seat, which she had just been sitting in for the past several hours. Reaching above into the carry-on compartment she grabbed her smaller suitcase and slung the strap to her laptop bag over her shoulders. She followed the line of other passengers off of the plane and headed into the tunnel that connected the plane to the gate. The walk through that gate felt like walking through a time machine. She woke up this morning at 4 in Washington State to catch a 6 am flight from Port Angeles to Seattle for her transfer. Almost five hours later, she was walking onto Indiana soil at 3 in the afternoon. The body and mind could feel that change. It was just weird, but so exciting at the same time! She felt like busting out in song of the Rocky Horror hit, "Let's do the Time Warp, agaaaaaiiin!"

Bella reached the end of the line of the tunnel and entered the airport building, "Welcome to Indianapolis!" A younger female stewardess greeted her. Bella smiled and waved. She stopped by a bench to set her things down and take a stretch. Her body was achy from being confined in such a small seat for so long. Stretching her arms above her head, she felt the kinks pop out of her arms and in her back. She grabbed her laptop bag and grabbed her phone out of it, slipping it into her pockets. Her friends were already there waiting for her and she couldn't let them wait any longer.

She finally reached the baggage claim and before she could even get within 100 feet of the belts, a loud mesh of screams exploded from the waiting girls. Bella spotted her best friends and ran to them. All three girls ran for each other, colliding into huge, screaming hugs which drew the attention to everyone in the terminal.

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Alice yelled as she hugged her best friend tighter. "We thought something had happened to you! With the plane being late and all, Rose was a COMPLETE mess," Alice said as she stepped back looking at a very tired Bella.

"Uhh….excuse me?! Who was a complete mess?!" Rosalie turned to her pixie-like cousin with a cocked eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest. Alice chuckled nervously, "Okay….maybe…I was the one who was a little 'on edge.'" Rose shook her head, faking a cough into her hands. "BULLSHIT!"

Bella looked between her two friends, and started to laugh so hard she got tears in her eyes. "Oh God how I missed you two, my life was just so damn boring when you left me!" Bella held her hands over her heart. Rose bent over to pick up Bella's carry-on, "Well, you're here with us now! And over our dead bodies are we going to ALLOW you to leave us," she said as the three friends began to walk over to the conveyor belts. The buzzer sounded as the belt began to move and the first sets of suitcases make their appearance through the plastic curtain. Bella claimed her bags and the girls then made their way out to the parking structure.

The drive back to Alice and Bella's home was obviously eventful. Rose and Alice couldn't stop asking Bella questions about her flight and how she was. Alice almost hyperventilated when Bella began her anecdote about how the plane hit some pretty rough turbulence. One lady had even fallen over into some other passengers knocking over their drinks. At the time, Bella felt bad for the lady, but now remembering the event the girls couldn't help but laugh. Alice however didn't find it amusing.

"So, Bella….any word from that sexy soldier of yours?" Rosalie grinned as she was turning off the highway. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot you got that boy toy of yours," Alice said as she leaned forward in between the driver and passenger seat. "Have you told him yet?"

Bella blushed a little, "Uh, tell him what?" She looked between the two girls. Rose and Alice knew about Edward. They knew about him since day one! Bella couldn't help but talk about him to her girlfriends. They gushed over it all the time when the two horny-birds would talk. Plus, from what Bella said, the guy was so fucking sexy. And a soldier to boot! They never have seen pictures of him, but figured Bella would offer up that information when she felt comfortable. Hell, she's already spilled the beans about everything else about the guy!

"You know what I'm talking about…..did you tell him that you moved here?! He's only an hour away from Indianapolis! We should go see him soon!" Alice said excitedly bouncing up in her seat. The girls knew Bella was absolutely crazy about the guy. Even when she had dated other people in college, her attention would always end up distracted by her soldier. Even when he would see other people, his mind would always come back to Bella. It became all too clear to Alice and Rose, at just how much this Edward guy really liked Bella; when he had gotten back together again with one of his exes. A real snaggled toothed, back woods, white trash type girl. Why he EVER got with her in the first place was BEYOND Bella and the two girls. "She must give good head," would always be the girls' answer. And then they'd laugh their asses off. For whatever the reason was, Edward got back together with her. Her name was Tabitha and apparently she and Edward had been "best friends" in real life for over a decade. They dated once before, broke it off and remained friends. No big deal. Then they got back together again, and she must have known that Edward's thoughts weren't always "there" either. She threatened him that if he didn't concentrate on THEIR relationship 100%, she would leave him for good this time.

Needless to say, whatever crossed Edward's mind that day when she gave him that ultimatum, had a huge effect on him. He was about to make the biggest decision of his life. Edward took her out for an evening of wining and dining, really laying it on Tabitha thick with the romance. Towards the end of their evening, Edward dropped to one knee and popped the question…..THE question. He was serious; for whatever reason that was. Maybe, he figured, she was the best he will ever get. Who the hell knows? Either way, he just proposed to this chick! However, that wasn't the big shocker of the evening.

She said no...

Wait, she said no?! Didn't the psycho-hose beast JUST threaten that she would leave him, if he DIDN'T make a solid commitment!? Edward was confused as fuck. Turns out, the bitch hadn't been that faithful to him anyways! She had been secretly screwing around with a co-worker of hers, and had been for the past MONTH! Edward was pissed. This BITCH just totally took him for a ride.

And who do you suppose he turned to? Bella. She was the one he went to. He told her the entire story. Bella got so upset herself that she went on a rampage….well as big of a rampage you can get over the phone. How could someone do that to HER Edward? Fuck that insensitive and lying ass bitch! Wait, "her" Edward?! Fuck it, yeah he was hers. She DEFINITELY would have treated him better than that ungrateful, lying beast. Bella relayed the story to her two girl friends, and nothing pleased Bella more when they both said, "So…..where do you want to hide the bitch's body?" They fell into fits of laughter.

"Oh that! Well uh….no I haven't told him yet. He just knows that we are about to open our own restaurant." Bella said sheepishly, eyeing her two best friends in her peripheral vision. Rose and Alice looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why in the ever living hell have you NOT said anything?" Rose asked. She continued to drive into the outer city limits where Alice and Bella's neighborhood was. "I figured once you two got within an hour's distance of each other, you two would be humping like gorilla's for like a week straight!" Alice laughed out loud at Rosalie's remark, Bella just blushed and giggled. Of course that thought may have occurred, once or twice, in Bella's mind, she wasn't a complete idiot.

"Well, I….I….I'm going to be far too busy to start any relationships once we get this place opened. Besides, he works all the freaking time. He barely has any time to work on his car anymore since he works at night and sleeps all day." Bella said as she pulled out her phone to check her email. One from her father saying to call him once she got settled and another from her mother; wishing her luck on her new journey in life and that she loves her. Bella hoped her answer was satisfactory to her two friends. It was a logical excuse, although Bella's libido had other words to say….

_WHERE IS OUR MAN?! We need to be laid and soon, and OFTEN! FUCKING TELL HIM WE ARE HERE!_

Oh lovely, now Bella's sex drive was talking to her….she must be exhausted from the flight.

Alice smacked Bella on her arm, "You're just a chicken shit, Isabella Swan. Here you are, within a reasonable driving distance of a sexy assed man, who obviously is nuts about you, and you're not going to ALLOW him that privilege to come over and just ravage you until you can't walk the next day?!" Bella rubbed her arm and smacked Alice right back on her hand that rested on the back of her chair. Rosalie shook her head and giggled. "Alice is right. Anyways, we are almost to your new place. We have far more important things to concentrate on tonight!" Rose said as she turned down Alice and Bella's neighborhood. Bella could see down the block which house was theirs. For she could see her old beaten up Chevy pick-up truck parked in the drive way. Charlie had arranged for her truck to be shipped ahead of time so she could have a sense of transportation when she arrived.

The three girls pulled up to the curb and they all filed out of the car. Rose and Alice helped grab Bella's suitcases and they made their way up the drive. Bella couldn't believe it, her new home, it was just precious. Two story, with a huge panel window that obviously looked into the living room. There were rose bushes all along the front of the house underneath the porch railing, with an old, white porch swing hanging by chains. Alice handed Bella her new set of keys, "Welcome home, roomie!" The girls smiled and Bella rushed up the steps to unlock the door. Stepping inside, she looked with awe; it was far grander than the pictures she saw. The living room was fully furnished with leather bound, recliner sofas and a huge flat screen TV with surround sound. She continued forward to the kitchen, and there sat on the dining table two huge bouquets of flowers.

Bella picked up the first card that was sent from Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, Alice's parents, which sat in front of a vase full of spring time flowers in pinks and yellows, _"Welcome home dear! Here's to many successful years and best wishes from us to you. Love – Meg and Darrell" _

Bella smiled and slipped the card back into its envelope. Alice's family was like Bella's second set of parents. Both of them were teachers; Mr. Brandon taught Junior and Senior English in high school. While the Mrs. taught kindergarten. Bella couldn't wait to see them again. Next, she picked up the card from Rosalie's father, Marcus. The card was picked into a huge bouquet of white roses and pink star gazer lilies; _"Congratulations on your restaurant Bella. I know you are going to knock everyone's socks off! See you soon. – Mark". _Rosalie's dad was really sweet. He and Rose's mom; Barbara, who is Megan Brandon's sister, had unfortunately gotten divorced while Rosalie was still in college. The two remained civil with each other, when they absolutely NEEDED to be, but kept to themselves and their lives on a regular basis. Rosalie was a complete "daddy's girl" and stuck with him after the divorce. Marcus took care of his little girl and whatever she wanted, she got. Period.

"Aw they are all so sweet. I can't wait to see them again," Bella said as she slipped the card back into the bouquet. A loud pop rang through the kitchen and the girls squealed. Rose had gotten a bottle of champagne out and started to pour each of them a glass.

"A toast to us! Going in together as business partners, and always remaining the best of friends! And no motherfucker is EVER going to come between any of all this." Rose said as she raised her glass, motioning to the three of them. Alice and Bella cheered and hollered with excitement, as the three took drinks from their flutes.

Alice set her glass down, "Well, I'm starving! What say we call for some take out and just veg out for the night," she started. "That way you can take tonight off and rest from your flight, Bella." She looked to her friend. Rose was already digging for the Chinese take-out menu she knew Alice kept in her "junk drawer".

"Yeah, and that way you don't have to cook tonight either!" Rose said while still looking at the menu. Bella laughed and went to grab her luggage and make her way to her new room.

"Hey, I'm all for that! Make sure you order some Beef Egg Fu Young! I haven't eaten since this morning and I could eat a whole cow!" she said making her way up the stairs. Alice was right behind her, with her other suitcase, while Rose called in their order. Walking through the stair well and in the hall, hung many pictures of Alice, Bella and Rose in college, as well as Alice and Rosalie's family. They reached two of the bedrooms off to the left of the house and Alice reached the doorknob first, "I know I told you I was making sure your room was completed by the time you arrived, well, I hope you feel right at home, roomie." She said as she turned the knob and opened the door to Bella's room. Bella stepped forward, and gasped. The room looked as if it was designed by a professional interior decorator. The walls were painted a light blue with a cherry blossom tree painted behind the king size bed Bella had picked out. The bedding was perfectly white with a quilted comforter, blue and white polka dotted pillows sat on top. To the left of the room was Bella's personal bathroom, and from the door Bella could see the bathroom had the same color contrast.

The green-house window over looking the neighborhood had a quilted bench to sit by, a third vase of flowers sitting in the sunlight. Framing the window wall were two recessed bookshelves on either side, waiting to be filled with all of Bella's book collections. Her furniture had arrived, and Alice was right, when she said her personal pieces would fit right in. Alice really out did herself, "Oh my gosh…..Ali you shouldn't have done all this!" Bella was in complete shock. Her room was absolutely beautiful. Alice shrugged, "It really was nothing. The room needed a make over anyways. And besides, Mr. Hale insisted we go all out for you." Alice winked. Mr. Hale not only dotted upon Rosalie, but when asked, he'd do anything for anyone that was close to Rose.

Bella smiled and blinked away grateful tears, she should have known Rose would have had her father help. But Lord, she didn't think he'd go all out! Bella put her two smaller bags down onto her bed and walked around. It smelled clean, like freshly laundered sheets and lavender. She looked behind her to where her now, not so small, entertainment systems sat. "Wait a minute…..where'd that come from?" Bella pointed to the beautiful, and shiny new flat screen mounted on the wall. Bella sent her own TV ahead of time, Alice shrugged again. "My mom and dad wanted to get you a house warming present, since Rose's dad took care of the redecorating." Bella really couldn't believe the gestures these people did for her. She was overwhelmed with happiness and appreciation she started to cry. "You're all too good to me. No one has ever had a nicer homecoming," Bella turned to her best friend and hugged her. The two girls shared their moment; Alice cleared her throat and pulled back. "Well! Let's not get all verklempt now! Let's get your bags unpacked before our food gets here!"

Bella nodded and wiped away her tears, "You're right! I'm starving and I'm going to be all over that Chinese food, like flies on shit." Alice laughed at her best friend, letting out a little snort, which threw Bella into fits of giggles.

The take-out finally arrived, and all the girls gathered in the living room in front of the TV, with all the food laid out in front of them. The girls didn't bother with plates and just ate from each container with their chopsticks. Rose had poured them all more champagne and Alice picked out a movie to watch for the night. All girls agreed at once on which movie, "SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE!" When the girls said the title at once, they all laughed. This was their go-to chick flick all the time in college, it never got old.

"Don't you think Tom Hanks is gorgeous," Rosalie asked as she took a bite of honey chicken. Bella nodded furiously and Alice responded, "F.I.L.F….enough said." Bella giggled as she felt her phone buzz on the coffee table. Rose and Alice looked at each other and smirked, "Ooooh, speaking of 'gorgeous'" Rose said. Bella grabbed her phone and grinned at her friends.

"**Uuuggghhh just fucking shoot me…." **Bella read the text and responded,

"**Aww, what's the matter? They whippin' your butt again at the garage?"**

Edward had just clocked out for his first break of the night and plopped down onto the old sofa in the employee break room. It was a spacious area with tables and chairs and the old sofa in the corner. A few vending machines lined the opposite wall with various snacks and also drinks that were offered to all employees; a kitchen counter with a sink and microwave next to it. He had to work all night again, and he was already feeling worn out from it. He leaned his head back against the couch and took a swig of his energy drink, hopefully that will kick his butt into gear so he doesn't fall asleep on the job. His phone beeped and looked down to see Bella's name and he typed his response.

"**Oh yeah, I'm still nursin' the wounds from last night's shift. I don't even get to chill this weekend…..I have drill to go to. So the military is going to whip my ass this week too."**

He pushed the reply button and took another swig of his drink. Edward had been an active duty soldier for about four years, when he got out he had missed that routine and ended up becoming an Active Reserve soldier. He'd have to report once a month for drill and physical training. It was never a bother to him, but this week with the long hours and lack of sleep, drill was the LAST thing he wanted to do this weekend. Bella's company is far more needed and wanted right now, rather than being around smelly, dirty men all weekend. Ever since he and his ex-girlfriend broke things off for good, for some reason his luck hasn't been all that great, and Edward's sex drive was about to go haywire from the lack of sex. He couldn't even rub one out that was satisfactory enough! He needed the touch of a real lady, damn it!

His phone buzzed again.

"**Aw you poor baby. Want me to kiss them and make them better?"**

Edward's dick stirred at the thought of Bella's lips kissing every inch of his body, he shifted in his seat and let out a deep groan in the back of is throat as his throbbing manhood sprung to life at full attention. At ease soldier, he thought. God, this woman could do things to him, and she wasn't even THERE! Son of a bitch…..he needed to get laid and soon. He took another big gulp of his drink as he began to type his response.

"**Oh, suga…you can kiss me anywhere you want. So long as you let me return the favor, all night long."**

"There you are! Fucker, we told you to wait for us to go on break, we were literally two minutes behind you," boomed Emmett's inappropriately loud voice as he walked through the break room doors with Jasper following behind.

_FUCK!_ Edward thought as his brother and cousin came in the room. Yeah sure, let them see the raging hard-on you're sporting right now. He quickly sat up straight on the couch and crossed his legs to hide his painful erection. Jasper was busy feeding quarters into the vending machines for a Dr. Pepper, and Emmett pulled a chair up at a table facing the couch. He slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees, running his hand over his head. Jasper joined him at the table and took a drink of his soda.

"Oh man, this shift can't end fast enough. I'm going to kill the idiot who decided it was a great idea to go 4-wheeling in a fucking semi-truck!" Emmett growled. All the mud that was caked onto the grill of the semi-cab, had somehow magically ended up in the engine, causing the belts to be covered with dried clay, which resulted in a ton of damage. And whose problem did that become?! Not the damn driver's problem, apparently! After all, it's not like the mechanics took the truck out for a joy ride through the mud and shit.

"I'm just sick and tired being around you two ugly motherfuckers all the time. Shit, I'm tired of being around GUYS in general," Jasper said after sipping his drink, leaning back he propped is feet up onto the table. Emmett scoffed, "Aw, c'mon, Jay. You know you have the best looking cousins in the world. Otherwise, without my way with the ladies, and ability to pimp you two out, you losers wouldn't even have a sex doll to warm your beds at night!" Emmett smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck you, douchecock! I can get a lady on my own." Jasper retorted back. Edward wasn't about to get in the middle of this. It was far more entertaining watching his brother and cousin duke it out, rather than jump right into the mosh pit. "Oh really?! Well, when was the last time you got laid, Jay?!" Emmett challenged him. Jasper went to defend himself, but drew up a blank. Shit….when WAS the last time he got any?! Damn it, he was overdue. However he wasn't the only one on this celibacy boat! "Well….what about you Rico-Suave? If you're such a lady's man, why haven't you gotten any in a while?!" Jasper questioned loudly. Emmett's eyes widened a bit and he slunk back into his chair. Jasper was right, Emmett hadn't been having luck with the ladies either.

It wasn't his fault though! Nor was it Jasper's fault or Edward's, that none of them had any sense of…relief, that only a sexy and gorgeous woman can do for a man. Even though Edward had his mystery girl on the side, it's not like the two of them were getting all tangled up in the sheets, like grandma's yarn! It was this damn job of theirs. It allowed for NO social life outside of the garage and the beds they slept in.

"That's IT! Fuck this shit," Emmett busted out, standing to his feet abruptly and knocking his chair over. "WE…are going on vacation. This hell-hole is dragging us down! All we see anymore is each other! And I'm tired of seeing your ugly mugs all the damn time!" Edward and Jasper eyed Emmett and his sudden outburst. They wanted to argue against taking time off, but came up with no good excuse. They all made decent money, and they have been working their asses off for six months straight.

"You know…..that's not too bad an idea," Edward chimed in. He really could use the time off just to catch up on sleep. The circles under his eyes started to make him look older than he really was. "What do you want to plan, Em?" Edward asked. Emmett started pacing the floor, racking his brain for some ideas. Suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared above his head, he snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT! You know my buddy, Josh. He lives up in Chicago." Edward and Jasper nodded. They knew Josh really well, they all had gone to school together and after graduation, Josh moved to Chicago for work.

"Well, he's always telling us that we need to head up there for a week and chill sometime! Go to a Cubs game, you know he's a season ticket holder! Plus he said we can just crash in his living room all week if we want! So room and board is practically free!" Emmett said with excitement, waving his arms around. "PLUS! He's got several DJ gigs on the weekends; he can get us into any club we want! He's got connections! C'mon you guys, what say you?!" Emmett looked to the guys sitting before him. Room and board…..check. Cubs tickets…check. Entrance to pumpin' clubs where the all the fine looking ladies will more than likely be present…double check!

"Alright….let's go at the end of next month. Gives enough time for the Boss Man to put in the request and I will be back from drill the weekend before," Edward said as he stood from the couch, throwing his empty can away in the trash. He smiled at his brother and the two shook hands on it. "You got it, little bro! I'm going to head to office right now and get our asses out of here for a whole week!" With that, Emmett ran out of the break room and straight to the management office. Jasper stood next to Edward and he laughed.

"You know, this whole vacation idea could turn out completely fucked up…..especially with Emmett, and booze, and clubs," Jasper threw his bottle away and the two began to walk back to their stations. "If he winds up passed out on some bar in Chi-Town, I ain't dragging his fat ass back to Josh's place." Edward laughed. "Preachin' to the choir, man. I ain't going to touch that, either."

Bella and Alice were still lying on the living room floor, long after Rose had gone home. Both of them ate half their weight in Chinese food, well at least that's what it felt like. Both girls thanked God they both decided to wear their "fat pants" for the night. That way they had plenty of room to digest. The coffee table was lined with empty take out boxes and half eaten entrees. As well as a couple of empty champagne bottles. After Rosalie left, Alice and Bella decided to continue on with the homecoming party by themselves, and they were feeling REAL good right about now. A little too good, maybe. Hell, they haven't had drinks together in over two years, so tonight they figured they had the right to get completely hammered! There's nothing better than getting drunk with your best friend.

"So…..BELLA!" Alice shouted. Apparently, she had no control over her volume when she drank. "What did that SEXY Army man of yours say tonight? Is he telling you how he's going to just FUCK you senseless….." Bella snorted and started to laugh uncontrollably. Bella was a happy drunk….laughed at any damn thing. A dog could take a shit and she would find it hilarious. "Oh yesssssss…he's saying that he wants to kiss me…..all over my body…..ALL NIGHT LOOOOOOOONG!" Alice squealed with delight.

"OH MAN! UGH! I wish I could find a man like that…..what did you respond?!" She asked as she crawled over to Bella and wanted to look into her phone.

"OH! OH! OH! Tell him…tell him that you want him to tie you up to the bed….with a neck tie…and for him to get all DOMINANT on you!" Bella started laughing again; she clutched her stomach from the pain in her side. Alice was ten times crazier when she was drunk and it was hysterical. But…..she didn't really have such a bad image played out for Bella. She pulled out her phone, "I don't think I'll say it EXACTLY like that…..but that's not a bad idea, bitch!" She began to type:

"**Oh yes. You can do what ever you want with me. I promise I will be a good girl, you won't have to give me spankings…..although I might like it."**

Bella and Alice started screaming with laughter as she typed her risqué message to Edward and pressed the send button. If only to be a fly on the wall when he read that message…..

Edward had just knocked a few soft plugs out of a huge engine he had been working on, when he felt his phone buzz in his pockets. He quickly wiped the grease from his hands and pulled out his phone. His eyed bugged and once again, his most obedient soldier of a dick stood at attention once again. God Bless America….he shut his phone quickly, not knowing how to respond to this one. He groaned deep in his throat, his manhood not easing up anytime soon, it was going to be an extremely, loooooong night tonight.

_A/N: WHOOOOOOO! Damn, Bella. She ain't just a happy drunk….she's a horny drunk! And Edward is just not getting any! Poor thing. Well, hopefully he won't have to wait too long lol Maybe he needs to try a different approach with some…."self-lovin." LOL Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave reviews if you like :) I'm having so much fun seeing all the people reading my story! I just want to thank the few people who started to either follow or favorite my story and also for the first few reviews I received! I am so grateful for them all! And a special thanks to Twi-Holic68 for the gorgeous banner! The link is displayed in my Bio :)_


	3. Vacation Plans and Fantasy Baths

_A/N: I do not now, nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. Stephenie Meyer is the almighty creator! And we thank you! Oh, my gosh, after chapter 2 was posted, I got a RUSH of follows and a ton of you put W.A. on your favorites list! You are all so awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my little bitty heart for your love! I enjoy writing for you and it makes me happy to know you are enjoying the story :) Much love to my W.A. family! Mwah! Okay! On with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Vacation plans and Fantasy Baths

It had already been over two weeks since Bella moved to Indiana. Time seemed to fly by in a whirl wind, and every event was starting to mesh together in one. Bella, Alice and Rose were already getting knee deep into work at the restaurant, which they had finally came to a decision on naming it, _**B's Place**_, for Bella, since it was her dream in the first place. The girls all had some very great ideas when it came to themes of the brand new, soon to be opened eatery. Bella really just wanted to make sure the menu was perfected and that her new Sous chef, Mike Newton, knew what he was doing; also making sure he could train the apprentice chef's below him. Bella had even hired in an assistant Pastry chef to work along side her in the dessert department. That was Bella's true love, baking. She couldn't wait to get elbow deep in flour, actually, possibly just covered in flour all together. Alice and Rose were busy as ever with the Interior Designer, which Rose had hired to come in specially to transform the old brick, firehouse looking building, into a swinging hot environment, where everyone could come and hang out. Have a drink and some awesome food. Even families come and bring their children. Bella asked the two girls to keep the interior to a more "simple and comfortable" atmosphere, but knowing Alice and Rose, there was nothing "simple" about them.

Alice and Rose discussed with their Designer, Joaquin, who was a very tall and skinny man in his early fifties, with salt and pepper hair and strong hands. He was very fashionable and was in charge of designing all of the most popular and successful restaurants in the city. Color schemes have been selected and approved by Bella, now all the girls needed to do was give the place over to Joaquin and he would make the place "Fab-U-Lous" as he said while snapping his fingers with each syllable.

"Okay, my darlings! You just leave all the work to Joaquiiiin, and don't you even lift a little, manicured finger to help! This place is going to scream success!" He said as he wrapped an arm over Alice's and Rose's shoulders as he walked out to the door.

"Thanks, love! I knew you would take good care of us! Don't forget to come by once the restaurants open and have a drink on us for all of your hard work!" Rose said as she handed him her business card and she and Alice walked him out to the door. He took her card and clutched it to his chest and sighed, "Oh darling, you speak Joaquin's language, when sassy cocktails are involved. Okay bitches, see you later!" He blew them each a kiss and beeped the alarm off of his silver BMW and drove off. Alice and Rosalie waved him off and giggled.

"I know he's the best in the business, Rose. But, how do you handle him talking about himself in third person?" Alice turned to her friend, trying to hide her smile by biting her lower lip; the giggles could not be stopped. Rosalie giggled back and turned to walk back in, with Alice following closely. "Well, Rosalie figures that only the truly fabulous people always need to announce themselves," she winked. Both girls busted up laughing. The two girls headed towards the back of the restaurant where Bella was busily checking off kitchen inventory and delivery date forms of all the produce and ingredients they were going to need. The kitchen was in full swing, as if it was during the dinner rush. Chefs were running around the kitchen like chickens with their heads cut off, food was being prepped and tested everywhere you looked. It smelled amazing though, Bella was pleased with the site of her busy worker bees. Bella filed the forms in the kitchen's office and sat at her chair. Rose and Alice were close behind, they entered the office and closed the door behind them.

"I don't know about you two bitches, but I am pooped!" Alice said as she plopped down into one of the leather bound chairs at Bella's desk, throwing her head back against the head rest.

"And to think we aren't even open yet, how the hell are you going to be able to keep up if you're already tired from this!?" Bella came back as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on her desk. She stifled a yawn and drooped her head to rest on top of her folded arms. Rose sat next to Alice and crossed her legs.

Even though the girls were barely getting their feet wet into the restaurant business, it felt like more work than they had anticipated. Each day was filled with new tasks and challenges that had to be met head on and faced until the end! Bella had been busy hiring kitchen staff, as well as interviewing and testing out many candidates for her Sous Chef. She must have gone through hundreds…no thousands of applications! After a week straight of interviews and kitchen tests, Bella finally chose Mike to be her Sous Chef, as well as several other qualified candidates to help run the kitchen. Rose kept busy with the contractors who she picked to do over the building's design. Which is where "_Joaquiiiiiin"_ came into play. He came highly recommended, and Rose fully planned on pulling out the big guns when it came to the restaurant's atmospheric future. Alice had been busy with her own interviews as well. She was in charge of the floor staff; waitresses, bussers and bartenders. After she had picked the top applicants, Alice set them straight into rigorous training. Every waitress and waiter had to be "on point", as Alice put it. And if a water glass ever got more than half way empty, it'd be curtains!

Ridiculous, as it sounded, Bella knew Alice wouldn't ever fire a waitress who forgot to fill a customer's glass. Alice was the exaggerator, and tended to make a big fuss over the tiniest of details.

Alice sat up straight, "I will have to make a permanent investment in B-12 vitamins once we open. I'll be peppier than anyone out on the floor!" She smiled smugly.

"Alice? Peppier? Oh please don't…..I don't think I can deal with that," Rose begged as she pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the start of a migraine. Alice leaned over and smacked her friend in the thigh. The girls began to giggle at each other.

"So Rose, how's the advertising coming along?" Bella asked as she reached for a file and a pad of paper. The opening of _**B's **_was in a little more than two weeks away and the girls wanted to make sure that their opening night was a HUGE hit!

"Don't worry, I've already had flyers made up and they will be delivered this weekend. And if the customers bring that flyer in on Opening Night, each table will have a choice of two dining specials. **A: **if it's a party of five or less, they can redeem that flyer for either a free appetizer or dessert. Or **B:** If it's a party of 6-10 they can receive the free plate plus 10% off their bill for their next visit!"

Bella was impressed. It may not seem much, but she knew all too well that the idea of anything free or discounted to customers was always a bonus. Even if they only came that one time, they were sure to spread the news around to their friends and families.

"Good, good. I like it. That's a good idea." Bella made a few notes on the pad of paper. Even though _**B's**_ was located in the heart of Indianapolis, and was flooded with tourist on a regular basis that would willingly come to Bella's restaurant, what Bella really wanted to do was to reach out to the locals. Make sure they were taken care of and wanted to come to her restaurant more often. Something different, that would put bodies at tables. Or even stop by and pick up something to go and just receive a good amount of foot traffic.

"What else can we do? I mean that flyer idea is fantastic! And it's sure to bring in a lot of customers that first night…..but what about something….something to look forward to? What can we do for the patrons to keep coming back…?" Bella tapped her pen on her desk as she began to bite her lip, racking her brain for any ideas. Alice and Rose were a little stumped as well. They hadn't thought of something like a future promotion so that the guests would want to return.

"What about some kind of event? Can we do that?" Alice wondered as she started to nibble on her fingernails. Rose looked up, her brows furrowed together in thought. Her eyes landed on Bella's desk, it was cluttered with papers and forms. Also a lamp sat there and a picture frame. A picture of Bella and Charlie standing in front of Bella's rusty, beaten up 1953 Chevy pick up truck. Suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared over Rose's head, she snapped her fingers.

"Car show…." She plainly said. Alice and Bella turned their attention towards their friend. A car show?! What is this crazy blonde talking about?

"Uh…excuse me?" Alice said. Bella was just as confused.

Rose looked between the two, "Yeah! A Classic Car Show! We can set it up out in the parking lot! We have a big enough of a lot. It'd be fun!" Bella's eyebrow rose questionably. Rose saw that she was going to have to explain herself.

"Listen, if I know anything about the locals out here, is that most of the male population are car enthusiasts. Hello, we only reside in a city that has a sporting evening named after it! The Indy 500!" Rose began to explain; Alice seemed to be picking up the idea a bit.

"Yeah….and a bunch of the men here even own these crazy cars. Not just racing cars but the old ones too! I swear, I see at least twenty old-timers driving around in those re-built beauties every Sunday. It's like a weekend-riders club!" Alice said. It was true, every weekend you would see more of the older models out on the street. Pre-1970 to early 1930 cars parked outside of churches and Sunday Brunches. It was actually quite adorable, Bella thought. Especially when it was an older couple, where it was probably the first car they bought as a married pair and they had kept it all those years.

"We can host the show, have a raffle, have some live entertainment, and to top it off; have some great deals on the food here! I'm telling you, it will be a hit!" Rose finished her speech. Bella was deep in thought, you can tell since she was biting her lower lip. The idea actually didn't sound….horrible. Honestly, it sounded like a great idea!

"You know what, you just may have something there Rose…..But how will we get prizes for a raffle? We haven't even opened our doors yet." Rose had a smug little look on her face. Alice and Bella looked to each other, finally getting Rose's silent answer.

"Daddy…" All three responded at once. Of course, Rose would talk to her father about finding donations for a raffle. Anything Rose asked for, she got….remember? The girls laughed.

"Okay, fine. Talk to your dad. If he's okay with it, then let's get the ball rolling on the Car Show." Bella said, adding her stamp of approval to the idea.

_**B's Place**_ would host their first car show event at the end of the month of their opening date. If that didn't get people excited about the new restaurant, Bella didn't know what would!

* * *

Later that evening at home, Bella wasted no time shedding her work clothes off. Which smelled violently of onions and garlic, from just the two weeks worth of kitchen prep. Tossing them into the pop-up hamper, she slipped into her favorite pair of sweat pants and her Alma-Mater t-shirt from Washington U. She climbed into bed and sat cross-legged as she grabbed the TV remote to turn on her "stories" for the evening. Her phone buzzed suddenly, looking at the inbox she noted it was from Alice.

"_**Still at B's – probably won't be out of here till after 9. Will grab some food on the way home – don't wait up! Mwah!"**_

Bella smiled and replied quickly as she stood from her bed. She descended the stairs to head to the kitchen to re-heat a couple slices of pizza she and Alice ordered the night before, making sure the patio door and front door were locked. After securing the doors, she returned upstairs to her room so that she can finally relax and proceed to TV binge on her favorite Vampire drama, _Pure Blood._ Tonight's episode was finally going to feature the new hot Werewolf character and she did NOT want to miss one second of his sexy, six-pack, Greek God body.

Flipping the light switch off, she switched her TV to the recorded shows list, and proceeded to watch some sexy Vampire – Werewolf sexual tension-goodness.

Bella managed to get through two of her one-hour programs before she finally remembered to go throw her dinner plate in the trash. After doing so, she returned to her room to continue watching her program, when she felt her phone buzz once again. Looking down she saw that she had an incoming phone call….from Edward. Her eyes widen and she squealed before calming down to answer.

"Well, well, well….I think Hell just froze over…because YOU are actually calling ME for a change," Bella answered playfully laying back against the headboard.

A low, husky chuckle came from the opposite end of the line, "Well I like to keep you on your toes Miss Swan." Edward was already lying down in bed on his end of the telephone conversation. Somehow he had managed to get the evening off. Now THAT would cause Hell to freeze. His lean and toned body was just clad in flannel designed boxer shorts, his hair still wet from his shower. "I was bored and I just figured I'd hit you up….you know, so we can be bored together."

Bella giggled as she bit her lower lip. It was so rare that she and Edward would speak directly over the phone. She usually had to coax him into a phone conversation, even though she knew he wasn't a big "talker" over the phone. Like most of the male population on the planet! They used to use their web cameras to video chat when Bella was still in school, and that was some of the best conversations, in Bella's opinion. Being able to see his handsome face and hear his voice at the same time. Let's just say that his photographs he would send, never did him justice. Edward was absolutely gorgeous. He kept his hair cut in the Military Crew Cut fashion. Big, beautiful green eyes and full lips that displayed the most magnificent smile Bella had ever seen. She turned to jelly every time she looked at him. You know, when you see someone you find so attractive, it's almost painful to look at them, you have to look away! But it is impossible to do so. That was Edward.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that your evening isn't as eventful as mine. You finally get an evening off and you spend it at home, now whose fault is that?" Bella challenged playfully. She knew though. Poor guy worked graveyard pretty much every day of the week. And although he was still in his twenties, he felt at times he was in his forties. All he did these days was eat, sleep and work, and if he was lucky, he'd get a shower and a little bit of action from his trusty right hand every now and then. Other than that….his life outside of work, was non-existent.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm getting to be an old man, so sue me!" Bella giggled. _Old? OLD?! Well if he looks THIS good at this current age, I wonder what he would look like when he's in his fifties….._ Bella wondered to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't say you were OLD, just extremely tired lately. I'm just surprised you even got tonight off. I know the feeling though," Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache was already brewing in the back of her cranium. "We are so close to getting the restaurant opened, that the girls and I have been pulling over 15 hours a day! I was just thankful they didn't mind my ducking out early tonight, I seriously just wanted a night to wind down early." In actuality, Alice and Rose were the ones who told Bella to… _"Get your lily-white ass out of here and go to bed, damn it!"_ Bella was the one who was pulling the extended hours, always the first to arrive and the last one to leave. Bella tried to convince the girls to let her stay and finish up in the office; as if Alice and Rose were going to listen to Bella. Wishful thinking!

"Aw poor baby, so busy with her own place now, sounds like you need a vacation more than anyone…..so when are you going to see me?" Edward asked in a very playful and point blank manner. If only Bella wasn't all the way in Washington, "We could be bored and tired together…..in the same bed….clothing optional…hmm, Yeah I think that sounds about right."

Bella began to turn a bright shade of cherry red and bit her lip. She silently thanked God that this conversation was happening over the phone right now, so that Edward couldn't see her red hot face. She felt her heart skip a beat and that same hot sensation began to pool in the depths her lower stomach. Nothing sounded better than to be tangled up in the sheets with Edward – the Sex God of the Mid-West. Sergeant of Sexual Tension. That was a Military rank, right? Well, it was now!

"You know I'd give anything to be there with you right now." Belle replied as she repositioned herself onto her stomach. She felt so much like a school girl, talking with her major crush. "If I were there with you right now, how would we make use of our time?"

A low rumble that sounded like a chuckle and growl reverberated through the earpiece of Bella's phone. Some how that sound of pure hotness, traveled from Bella's ear, down her body and just landed in a heap between the junction of her legs. She bit her lips to keep from letting out a moan herself. A manly growl made Bella turn to jell-o every time. "Well, Ms. Swan….like I said before, clothing here is optional. So you'll have to strip down." Edward responded. His own body was beginning to react to the phone call. Thinking of the potentially, sexy things that he and Bella would get themselves into, were already having a major effect on him. Edward felt the very essence of his manliness perk to life, pitching a hard and almost painful tent in his boxers.

Bella laughed a bit, "Now wait a minute….if clothing is optional, why do I automatically have to get naked?"

"I'm sorry, when I said 'optional', what I meant to say was, optional for me. You have no choice here…" The Sergeant has spoken! "Next, since both of us are working our asses off, I think we deserve to soak in a hot bath, you know to loosen those muscles." Bella was starting to like the sound of this whole "fantasy" Edward was painting for her. A freshly bathed, naked Edward…..sounds like dessert before dinner!

"After I wash you from head to toe, down that soft body of yours, I'll dry you off and carry you back into the 'cave'. I promise you one thing, you will not be leaving here until I am fully done with you….which could take several days…..and nights." Edward spoke into the phone, his "Privates First Class" twitching and aching to be touched. He wrapped his free hand around him, giving him some attention. Bella, on the other end, was already trying to control her heavy breathing, but failed completely. The ache between her legs was growing stronger by the second, screaming for the touch from SOME-thing, ANY-thing! Bella's hand, unbeknownst to her, had already started to travel south to the hem of her sweatpants. She couldn't help but let out a little moan, Lord she wanted that man.

"I'm getting hot all over just thinking about it," She said into the phone. Her hand traveled back up her body to her breasts, cupping them gently. Imagining they were Edward's expert hands, rolling her hard little peaks between his fingers. Her breath hitched in her chest, as she felt a twinge of electric pleasure strike every nerve in her body. Edward could hear the change in her rhythmic breathing. He started to slowly stroke himself in his hand, slowly and torturously just like his Bella.

"Does that feel good?" Edwards's voice had deepened more, the thrill of hearing this amazing woman on the phone, pleasuring herself just because of him.

"It feels too good….I wish it were your hands doing this to me." In person, Bella may seem like a shy and polite young lady; professional and discreet. However, Edward was able to draw forth a very brave Bella. A very sexually, brave _woman_. And it drove Edward completely up the wall. Her talk of wanting his hands on her, bringing forth the pleasure she was feeling. HE wanted those moans she was spewing to be from his hands! Not from just a fantasy or a phone call. He wanted the honor to make Bella writhe from a monstrous and glorious orgasm.

"Oh Suga….I do too. I want your hand wrapped around me instead of mine. I want it too badly…" His strokes became more thorough and complete. "Play for me Suga….let me hear you pleasure yourself."

That was all Bella needed, her hand traveled low again. This time, disappearing under the hem of her pants. She found the most precious and sensitive spot of her womanhood. It was bulging and aching for her touch, her folds slick from her arousal. She began applying firm pressure in slow and urgent circles. She moaned her approval of the sensations, closing her eyes tight, she imagined Edward in between her legs.

Edward's actions became more urgent as well when he started listening in on Bella pleasuring herself. It was the sexiest thing he ever heard. The mystery of what she was doing, and how she was doing it. Well, what ever her choice of action was, she was immensely enjoying herself.

"Ah, yes Suga. Just like that. Keep going, it feels so good." He began to pump himself faster and faster. The burning sensation began to pool in the pit of his stomach; he knew he was getting closer to release.

Bella couldn't stop even if she wanted to. The sensations coursing through her body were just about to make her see stars. Her blood began to race faster, her breathing became shallower. Her body couldn't take it any longer, as pleasure ripped through her very core. The white hot sensations of her orgasm sent her mind reeling as she called out Edward's name.

Edward's orgasm followed close behind, "Ah…Oh Bella! Yes!" Riding out his release, Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body succumbing to intense pleasure. As both bodies reached their peaks, they slowly started to descend back down to earth from Cloud 9. Skin still glistened from a thin layer of sweat; breathing was still ragged and labored. Crooked and satisfied smiles graced each face.

"I think both of us will be able to sleep like the dead tonight," Bella managed to speak in between deep breaths. A tired chuckle came back in response.

"I agree. I swear – you'll be the end of me Suga."

Bella couldn't contain her smile. She will have to thank Alice and Rosalie for forcing her to head home early tonight after all. Best involuntary decision ever made.

"Listen, after that whole little rendezvous we just had, I am utterly exhausted. I'm going to have to let you go…" Bella regretfully said. Their phone calls were too few and far in between.

"No problem, Suga. You wore me out too," Edward said as he let out a light chuckle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight….good looking."

"Goodnight, Suga." And with that, ended a very busy and eventfully pleasurable day for both Edward and Bella. How they wished it didn't have to end at all.

* * *

That following day, Bella arrived to _**B's**_ as if she were walking on clouds. She had done her hair and her make up and had the most adorable, yet goofiest grin plastered on her face. Rosalie noticed her first. She stood from one of the tables and quickly latched onto Bella's arm. "Well….don't you just look spiffy today. Did we have a good night last night?" Rosalie asked as her brows rose playfully. Bella's grin faded slightly, her face turning red from a pesky blush again. They reached the back office, walking past Alice at the waiter's station. Alice noticed the flaming blush on her best friend's face, her radar went berserk.

"Looks like you got some action last night! You slut!" Alice laughed out loud at Bella. Both Rose and Alice couldn't contain their giggles, "It's a good thing she went home early last night. I bet Bella's GRATEFUL that we made her do so!" Alice looked from her cousin to Bella, "Riiiiiiiiiight?!"

Bella looked between the girls; it wouldn't work to lie to their faces. Especially, since it was so obvious that Bella had a better night than originally intended.

"Mmaaaybe…" Bella responded under her breath. Rose and Alice burst into fits of laughter.

"BELLA GOT SOME! BELLA GOT SOME!" They both chanted together, clasping their hands together and skipping in a circle like school girls. Bella took some computer paper, crunching them up in her hand into paper balls and threw them at her so-called "friends". Who obviously took great pleasure in knowing that Bella had sexy time last night….and obviously with Edward. Anyone could have guessed that!

"Alright, alright that's enough. Can we please get on with today now? What did your dad say about the Car Show idea Rose?" Bella asked as she took her seat and proceeded to look through her inbox on her desk. The two girls finished their childish scene and took their seats in front of Bella's desk, catching their breaths.

"You know daddy, he's all on board! In fact, he said he will also help sponsor trophies to give out for the show. You know, give the participants something to try to 'work towards'. So long as we just make sure to mention each sponsor for each category, he can get a few others on board as well." Rosalie said as she got comfortable in the large chair.

Alice and Bella nodded their approval, "That's awesome! You know, the more I think about it, the more I'm actually excited about this show!" Bella said.

"I am too! And I cannot WAIT to show you girls the website I discovered last night for vintage outfits! It'll be PERFECT!" Alice could hardly contain her excitement. Of course, she would be the one to figure looks for all the girls.

"You go girl!" Rose said as she high-fived her perky yet pesky, fashionable cousin.

It really was all coming together perfectly! The restaurant was practically redecorated and redesigned, all the staff was hired and being trained. Now, the girls were planning their very first huge event! Bella could hardly believe it.

"Now….for my second round of amazing news," Rose announced. "Daddy was figuring last night, that once we get this place up and running, we are going to hardly have any time to just relax for a long time!" Alice and Bella nodded, wondering where in the hell this was going now!

"Well, daddy suggested, that the three of us go for a little R&amp;R next weekend. He arranged for a full day of beauty and relaxation, champagne, and night life….in CHICAGO!" Rose said excitedly.

Alice squealed with excitement, her uncle was the best. Bella's mouth dropped in shock. An all-inclusive weekend getaway to Chicago?! She had never been before!

"Oh my God, Rose! Are you freaking serious?" Bella exclaimed.

"Dixie-Chick serious, Bella! Daddy's got a new hotel line that's just opened up in Chicago and he's putting us up in style there! We will be spending three days and two glorious nights out on the town of Chicago. With VIP entrance to any night club we want!" Rosalie squealed along with Alice.

Now, in what right mind would ANYONE turn this down? No one, that's for sure. Bella sat back and tossed her forms carefree into the air. If Marcus is offering to treat them out for a weekend…let him! If you can't beat 'em, you just GOT to join 'em. Bella joined in with the girls in their excitement.

Next week, Chicago won't know what hit it. Life in Indiana certainly hasn't been bad, and Bella didn't know how it could get even better from here on out.

"Well ladies, let get to work! The faster this day ends, the quicker we will be in Chicago!" Alice announced as she bounced out of her chair and rushed out of the room, followed by Rosalie.

Bella stood from her chair as well and went to grab her Chef's Coat. Slipping it on, she made her way to the kitchen to check on her staff and started that day's training.

"Hey Chef!" A few of her amazing kitchen crew members greeted her. She waved back and gave them a smile. Soon, Bella got swept into her work. Her thoughts not once on the Chicken Marsala she had planned for the day. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the weekend getaway to Chicago, and her excitement for the trip. And of a certain bronze-haired soldier, who was slowly but surely, pulling her into a decision she was going to have to make soon. Bella could only pray that things will continue to work out the way they have been…life has become too perfect. And Bella wished, prayed and hoped that it would stay that way.

* * *

_A/N: GAH! FINALLY! What did you guys think?! Our first full on conversation with our lust-birds! And phwooooo! Idk about you guys, but I needed to fan MYSELF while writing this lol! xD So sassy! Love it! Anyways just wanted to thank EACH AND EVERYONE of you who reviewed and followed me and Worlds Apart! You are all so amazing and I love you all! I wish I could set you all up in an all-inclusive stay in a big fancy hotel. For those of you who don't know, all-inclusive means EVERYTHING is provided for you. Food, drink, services, EVERYTHING! Oh yeah...fancy huh? Also I just wanted to announce that I have set up a Twitter account for my fanfiction profile, Greenbabie1289. You can follow me there and get more accurate and recent updates on Worlds Apart and maybe future works! Once again, thank you guys so, so much for sticking with me with my first story in years and sending me all your good vibes and kind words! You are much loved! See you later! - GB_


	4. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

_A/N: Woot! Chapter 4 up and happening! I feel like we have gotten to know our female "cast" quite well these first few chapters….but what about our MEN?! Uh…hellooooo, we need to show them some lovin' too! Don't you agree? I know I do! ;) All night long…ehem! *cough, cough* ANYWAYS!_

_In this chapter, there will be a bit of time traveling from morning, to afternoon, to back to the morning time. Just so you don't get too confused._

_I'm so thrilled to see this story doing so well, and that all of you, my readers are having fun reading! If you didn't see in my Author's Notes on the last chapter, I have now set up a fan page on both Twitter and Tumblr for you to follow me and as well as be updated on chapters and future works! Also if you just wish to stop by say hi to me xD Directions on how to find me will be in my Bio! Again, thanks so much for reading. _

_No infringement will never now or ever will be intended in my writing. Stephenie Meyer is the Queen!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

Edward had some how, magically found his way home after his eleven HUNDRETH shift at the garage, early that morning. At least, that's what it felt like. With one day off every two weeks, on top of that having to report to Drill one weekend a month, it was any wonder Edward was still held together in a semi-sane state of mind. Barely remembering how he managed to park his truck in the drive-way, he found himself in his bedroom stripped of his clothing and practically flew into his bed to sleep. Not even a second after his head his pillow, Edward fell into a heavy sleep.

_Edward found himself walking through a deep green forest, lush with pine trees covered in moss with a flowing stream running along side him. The water was crisp and clear, with a few of Mother Nature's little furry creations sipping from the stream and hurriedly scurried away as soon as they noticed Edward. Continuing through the rugged and uncharted terrain of the forest, Edward arrived to the edge of the trees, where a small clearing where the sun was peaking through the tops of the magnificent pines, warming the soft fresh grass on the floor of the Earth. It smelled of husky pine and fresh grass, the sun warm upon Edward's skin. Tullips in pinks and yellows were scattered over the ground, as if God himself, had placed each perfect bud in their special spots in the meadow clearing._

_Edward looked ahead to the other side of the clearing, and found another figure walking in his direction. Dressed in a coral colored sundress; stood Bella, her hair flowing down around her shoulders. A necklace of white daisies hanging from her neck, with one pinned behind her ear. She seemed as if she were floating across the meadow, her bare feet barely grazing the soft, green grass. _

_Edward was in awe, this glorious being before him, walking towards him. A smile graced her perfect face, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving his for a second. Edward began to close the distance between himself and Bella, wishing his legs would hurry up and carry his body closer to this beautiful creature. He had to have his arms around her, pronto! His blood was rushing through his body at lighting speed, his breathing hitched as he got closer and closer towards his dream girl. He could smell the perfume she wore; smelling fresh of gardenia flowers and citrus fruits. It made his mouth water for a taste of her. _

_Finally, for what seemed like forever, the two met half way in the meadow. Arms reached out for each other, as their bodies finally met and they stood there in a tight hug. Edward could feel the warmth of her skin, the softness of her brown locks and that enticing perfume of hers. Finally, he had his woman in his arms. She tilted her head to meet his eyes again. Edward cupped her face in his large hand, caressing the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. The energy between the two of them was electrifying; Edward could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. Those lips begged to be kissed….hard. He couldn't resist anymore, he lowered his head, meeting hers to finally place a kiss upon those lips he'd only wished to kiss for so many, long years. _

"_HEY! Eddie! Wake up!"_

_Edward's eyes shot open in surprise; that was definitely NOT Bella's sweet voice…._

"HEY! Little brother! Wake your ass up!" Emmett came bombarding into his brother's room. The Jolly-Green Giant was lighter on his feet, than this annoying Son of a Bitch. Emmett began to shake Edward violently when he didn't wake up right away. Oh, this guy was going to get it, thought Edward.

"EDDDDDIIEEEE! Wakey wakey!" Emmett yelled louder as he shook Edward more. Edward reached for the baseball, which he kept displayed on his nightstand, and chucking it in Emmett's direction. Emmett barely missed the flying ball, as it went whizzing by his head, and finally colliding into the wall clock handing above the computer desk. Both the ball and now destroyed clock came crashing down behind the desk, Edward groaned in frustration. One, for breaking his clock with his prized baseball, and Two, for not making sure he aimed more accurately at Emmett's ugly face.

"I swear, dude, if you don't get the hell out of here right now," Edward threatened as he buried further under the sheets and into his pillow. "I will fucking end you!"

Emmett just boomed with laughter at his little brother's threat. Edward may be trained in martial arts, all thanks to the United States Army, but Emmett was easily twice his size. And not to mention could bench press Edward….with one arm. He could take on his baby brother, hands down.

"Aw, c'mon Eddie! Jasper's already working out in the garage on his Charger! You did say that you wanted to get to working on getting your Chevelle up and running soon!" Emmett finally took the hem of the bed sheets, flinging them off of Edward's half naked body. A wash of cool air hit Edward's body as if it were ice cold water; "pissed off" was definitely now becoming more of an understatement when it came to describing Edward's mood at the moment.

"You fucking asshole….I got home at seven this morning! I worked my ass off all night and now you want me to CONTINUE working my ass off in my OWN garage?!" Edward finally rolled over to sit up; legs sprawled out in front of him on the bed. Emmett let out a howl of disgust as he held up his hand in front of him, blocking his view of Edward's very unwanted morning wood poking through the split in his boxers.

"DUDE! Cover the fuck up! I didn't ask for a private viewing of Eddie Jr." Emmett made gagging noises as he looked away. Edward smirked, enjoying the torment of his older brother, loving how the tables were turned.

"Well, you fucking deserve it, you douche." Edward finally stood and trudged his way into his private bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll be out in the garage in a minute, just go get started on what we left off on, Em!" He called out from behind the door.

"Alright, cool Bro!" Edward was able to hear Emmett leave his room, shutting the door behind him. Edward looked into the mirror of his medicine cabinet, noting the circles under his eyes and his pale skin made him look like a dead-tired vampire-creature. His "five o'clock shadow" had grown into a thicker stubble set of whiskers on his face. Fuck it, if Emmett was going to deny him his sleep, he may as well make the fucker wait longer.

Edward reached into the shower to start up the hot water, allowing the bathroom to properly steam up into a mini sauna. Stripping from his boxer shorts, he entered the shower. Hoping that the hot water would get his blood pumping enough to wake him up, he more than likely will not be sleeping for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to kill Emmett…." He growled as he allowed the spray to wash over his head and down his face.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Out in the garage, Jasper had already climbed underneath the 1969 Charger which he had personally customized to look like The General Lee, which was made famous from that popular 70's show, The Dukes of Hazzard. Any man in his right mind watched that show. Who didn't love a badass muscle car getting wrecked on a regular, weekly basis and a hot country woman clad in short cut-offs. Emmett had returned out into the garage and went straight the tarp covered car. Sweeping it off with one good swoop, he unveiled the most beautiful black Chevelle he'd ever seen in his entire life. It was a 1969 Chevelle SS, one of the most sought out models of today's present time. It was rare to find this model in such a good condition nowadays. More than likely, if a car enthusiast were to try to scout one out, he would have to go scavenge through a wrecking yard….and maybe then he'd only find just the body of this beautiful piece of machinery.

"So, did he finally get up?" Jasper called out from underneath his car. He tossed away a wrench from in his hand and reached for a screw driver, returning his attention to the transmission underneath.

"Yeah, Sleeping Beauty's had awoken from his slumber!" Emmett announced triumphantly, as he folded up the tarp and went to pop the hood of the muscle car. He checked the oil, making sure it was at an adequate level and also made sure the battery still had plenty of life in it still. He had promised Edward that he would go over the breaks today. They had gone rotten and needed to be replaced completely. No need to go for a joy ride, just to end up destroying the new body work and paint Edward had paid a fortune for.

"Little Eddie wasn't too thrilled about it though," Emmett began. "He tried to give me a concussion with his autographed baseball! This right here, is the money-maker," Emmett said as he held his chin, a cocky smirk graced across his lips. That ball had originally belonged to their Great-Grandfather, Anthony Masen. Although Mr. Masen resided in Chicago, he was a huge New York Yankees fan. He had the great pleasure to attend the 1932 World Series that year, and he brought back home with him a piece of history. A ball signed by The Sultan of Swat himself, Babe Ruth. Edward was just a little boy at the time when his great-grandfather passed away, but Anthony Masen had a particular soft spot for the boy. He left that ball to Edward, in hopes that it would continue to get passed down the genetic-pool line.

"To think, Edward almost rearranged this perfect work of sculpted art, the ladies this weekend in Chi-Town would be so disappointed!"

Emmett heard his cousin laugh from underneath the Charger, "Yeah right, your head is filled with so much hot air; anything will bounce right off." Jasper called out as he rolled himself from under his car. He immediately wished he hadn't, once Emmett bent down to grab a hold of the "creeper" Jasper was laying on and launched his cousin down the drive of the garage. Jasper flaying his arms in a panic as he rolled down the concrete drive flat on his back. At that moment, Edward entered the garage from the kitchen door, a cup of extra strong coffee in hand. He watched as Jasper went flying down the gravel, finally crashing into the trash bins, knocking them down and getting covered in garbage.

Emmett's thunderous laugh could be heard through out the neighborhood and Edward couldn't help but laugh along.

"I guess that was worth waking up after only sleeping for like 2 hours…." Edward said as he took a large sip of his coffee.

"Oh for Christ's sake, stop being such a little pussy, little bro. We are officially on vacation now; you'll get plenty of sleep for the rest of this week. Tomorrow night, Josh got us all tickets to a Cubs game. He's got a client he DJ's for and he hooked us up with a bitchin' suite for the game tomorrow!" Emmett began to jack up the Chevelle to get a better look at the brake system.

Edward's eyebrows rose a bit as he took another sip of his coffee. A private Suite for tomorrow's game at Wrigley Field….hmm, not bad. Not bad, at all. Edward had forgotten that while on vacation, you have to actually _enjoy_ yourself. Who could possibly not enjoy some baseball; in a private suite with drinks and awesome food provided for you. Yeah that's right….no one. Jasper had managed to stand from his collision with the trash bins, a rotten banana peel fell on his head and some sort of white substance got all over his hands and face. He limped back into the garage, glaring at Emmett who had been busy under the Chevelle.

Before Jasper made his way back into the house to go shower off, he grabbed a can of WD-40 and chucked it at Emmett's most sensitive and private area. Emmett howled in pain as he grabbed his aching crotch, and hitting his head in the process as he tried to get out from under the car.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! Edwa….JASPER! What the fuck was that for?!" Emmett yelled as he realized Jasper was the one who assaulted him.

"Well, Edward may have missed the money-making face of Michelangelo….but I doubt that pretty face of yours is nothing BUT a pretty face if you can't function properly elsewhere..," Jasper smirked as he disappeared back into the house to clean up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that afternoon, the boys had stopped to order pizza and take a break from their car obsessions. They were all gathered in front of the TV, the box of pizza sitting in front of them with a beer in hand. The three of them knuckled down their travel plans and figured out who will drive to and from their time in Chicago.

"So Ed, any word from that little hottie of yours?" Jasper asked after he took a swig of his beer. Edward reciprocated the action, drinking his beer and responded, "Yeah, we talked a few nights ago. She's been busy with the restaurant."

Jasper nodded, "Hmm, yeah….it sure sounded like she was doing good." A sly smile crawled across his face. Edward began to choke on his swig of beer, coughing and sputtering.

_What the hell!?_

Emmett looked between his brother and cousin. Edward was about to die from choking and Jasper was grinning like a jackal, who had just cornered its prey. His eyes widen and had a boyish, devilish gleam to them when he finally figured it out.

"Ohhh she did, huh?" Emmett and Jasper were now grinning from ear to ear, watching Edward trying to regain his composure.

"'OH! Oh Bella! Yes! Play for me Suga'" Jasper mocked very dramatically. Emmett began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my God! You were having phone sex with Bella?! Oh man, that's priceless!" Emmett clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh hysterically.

Edward's embarrassment was evident on his face; he began to sweat a little. "What the fuck were you doing, you perv. Listening in on my phone call?!"

Jasper wiped away tears from his laughter and went to grab another beer, "Dude, you got to remember, these walls are paper thin. You can hear a pin drop from the next room over."

Son of a bitch….these two numb-nuts weren't ever going to let Edward live this one down. Edward had thought Jasper hadn't arrived home yet from work that night and had the house to himself. Although, even if Jasper were home, Edward probably wouldn't have been able to control his volume when it came to Bella, anyways.

"Whatever…" Edward mumbled as he stood to go grab himself another beer as well. Oh well, it was well worth the humiliation. Edward would face a thousand levels of embarrassment, just to have those intimate moments with Bella, in person.

"Hey Ed, I just had a thought…..," Emmett said as he followed his brother into the kitchen as well. The boys stopped to open their fresh bottles of beer, each taking a swig, Edward chugged about half of his to calm his nerves.

"Now, that's a dangerous past time for you Em, you shouldn't think so much. All that hot air will escape." Edward said, Jasper chuckling at Emmett's expense.

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah very funny." Emmett gave his brother the finger as he coincidentally scratched his chin. "Why don't you talk to Bella about maybe you going to see her? I mean it's not like she doesn't want to see you."

Edward thought about it many times. His and Bella's conversations were always of her coming to see him, or even them making plans to meet half way at some disclosed location. They talked and dreamed about many summery beach locations, hot sand and Bella clad in skimpy bikinis. Well, Edward dreamed of Bella in barely-there bathing suits. They actually tried once to meet finally about three years prior. She had gone to visit her mother in Florida, and Edward thought of flying out to be with her for a couple days. Bella had been so excited! She even looked at hotel rates for the two of them to have a place to crash together.

However, with Edward's luck, he ended up having to report to duty that weekend last minute. Needless to say….no weekend holiday fully of fun, sun and sex had been cancelled. Bella understood, but Edward could tell she was immensely disappointed. But not as half as disappointed as he was. He sent her an arrangement of flowers that following week when she returned to Washington as an apology. Bella was flattered by his gesture; surely, he must have been truly sorry about having to cancel on their weekend plans, if he went through all the trouble to send her flowers. How could Bella not forgive him?

"I don't know man, I've thought about it before. But right now I don't think it will be the best time for me to pay her a visit. She's got a lot on her plate right now with her restaurant and I'd hate to have to distract her from that."

Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. Timing was key to everything in life. If it wasn't an appropriate time, then it was probably best to not try to question fate. But Emmett and Jasper just wished that Edward could finally be around the one girl who's had his attention for years, to become a reality. At first, the two thought Edward was probably talking to some kind of creep over the internet. That is, until Edward reaffirmed them that he had indeed talked with her over video chat a few times. Bella was indeed, a real person.

"Well, after we get back from Chicago, we need to figure out how to get you to Washington. This has gone on long enough. We're tired of dragging your ass back to reality when you bury your nose into your phone." Emmett said as he chugged his last swallow of beer. The boys finished up their bottles as well and then returned to the garage to work on their cars.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Earlier that morning….

Bella awoke around 9, she was grateful for the fact she didn't have to go into the restaurant till later that afternoon. She climbed out of bed and made her way out of her room to where the smell of coffee and some bacon had fumigated the house. Clad in just her little sleeping shirt, and her hair a wild mess, Bella made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alice had already been up that morning handling some papers for _**B's Place**_. She turned when she heard scuffling on the hardwood just below the stairs.

"Happy Morning!" She said in an almost annoyingly, perky way. Bella smiled a little and went to reach for the biggest coffee mug in the cupboard. She poured herself a heaping cup, and ladling three big spoonfuls of sugar and milk into her cup. She swirled her favorite concoction before taking a sip. Coffee was necessary before becoming sociable for the day.

"Morning, Ali." She said as she went to sit at the kitchen island where a plateful of bacon and some toast sat out waiting for her.

"Did you sleep okay? I know you didn't get home till late last night, I'm surprised you're even up right now! I half expected you to sleep till noon!" Alice said as she joined her best friend across the island, picking up a slice of bacony-goodness.

"I slept fine, you know I can't ever sleep past nine even if I try. Shit, I can't even GO to bed before midnight anymore. My body has a clock of its own." Bella said as she took another soothing sip of her liquid morning crack.

"Well, least we won't have to work for too many days this week. Chicago weekend countdown has officially started!" Alice said happily as she clapped her hands in excitement. Bella nodded, she was probably looking forward to this weekend more than she'd like to admit. She worried if the shift managers would be able to handle the training sessions while they were away. However, Rose made it very clear that their shift managers are highly capable to handling the staff while they went away for the weekend. So, Bella was going to have to enjoy herself either way. Rose and Alice were going to make sure of that.

"Well, since you and I don't need to be into the restaurant till later today, how about you and I go shopping for something spiffy for Saturday night?" Alice said excitedly. Shopping and Alice came hand in hand. Couldn't have one without the other. The girl looked like a fucking beauty queen at 9:30 in the damn morning!

"I guess so. Just let me go get into some decent clothes. I doubt I could go shopping in a public place in just my sleeping shirt." Bella stood from her stool at the island, taking her coffee with her. Alice giggled.

"I know of someone who'd prefer you OUT of the sleeping shirt than in it," Alice winked as Bella whipped around looking at her best friend. A deep blush flooded across her face and she giggled.

Bella climbed the stairs again heading back to her room to shower. Closing her bedroom door, she locked it and headed to her private bath; every time she walked into her bathroom it still always caught her breath. When Mr. Hale decided to take over the decorating committee for Bella's room, he couldn't just leave the bathroom out of the equation. It was definitely fit for a Queen. Large bathtub with shower attachment, a vanity sink with bright lights to apply the perfect "face".

Sitting on the counter in the corner sat Bella's radio; she quickly turned it on before turning the shower on to warm the water just right. The radio announcer for the station she had preset made his announcements before the next song came on. The talented sounds of Beyonce came on and Bella found herself rocking out.

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_

_I'm going outta my head_

Bella slipped into the hot shower and began to wash her hair. The words to the song some how fit so perfectly, considering how her own dreams played out last night.

_Lost in a fairytale_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

Last night, Bella had the dream again; she was walking through the forests back in her state of Washington. It was all too familiar. As she came to the edge of the forest, to that same clearing she's dreamed before.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

The beautiful little meadow clearing was always the same. Her favorite spring time flowers, tulips, were scattered everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly across the way, she could see a tall dark figure walking in her direction. As the figure entered the clearing, the sunlight shone brightly over the one man she had dreamed about for years. It was her Edward.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin nowhere_

_Baby, long as you're here,_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my..._

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

It was always too good to be true, seeing Edward so frequently in her dreams. It was always so real, it left Bella wanting more. And like clock-work, the two of them went to each other to wrap each other in a tight embrace. Bella could feel his body heat radiating from him. She could feel the muscles on his back flex under her finger tips. And he smelled of soap and car oil. Strange as it sounded, it was the most wonderful scent Bella had ever known. Even in her dreams.

And as always, her dreams ended far too soon. So close she would get to just kiss her Dream Edward, to feel his lips on hers. They'd get so close to where she could feel his hot breath on her face, so close. Don't want to wake up! Just five seconds longer! But never once, did a kiss happen. Why must you always wake up at the BEST part?! Bella shook her head from her memories of her dream, finishing up her shower and rinsing her body off.

Bella quickly dressed and brushed her wild locks, taming them of the "bed head" look she woke up with. Dressing in a very flirtatious sundress, she slipped on some sandals and grabbed her purse, not before she slipped on her favorite necklace her mom gave her. A small silver chain, with a daisy pendant hanging from the chain. She spritzed herself with a bit of body spray and heading back down stairs.

"Ready!" She called out and met Alice at the front door.

"Ooh, Bella that color on you is pretty! Coral pink is definitely for you!" Alice said with a smile on her face. "And what is that perfume you're wearing? I love it!"

"It's called Happy in Bloom; my dad got it for me when I graduated college." Bella said as she walked out the door, and locking it for the both of them. "I don't wear it that often, but I felt like it today."

"It smells like gardenias and fruit! I love it! We need to find me a bottle at the mall now!" Alice exclaimed as she unlocked her car and the girls climbed in, and headed off to the mall.

* * *

_A/N: Wow….have you ever had a dream where you have come in contact with someone and it felt so real that you could feel them and smell them?! Looks like Edward did….maybe our Lust-Birds had a little rendezvous in the dream realm! You know, it's actually quite possible for that to happen! So, if you ever had an experience like that, where it felt so real….it may have actually happened! Has that happened to you? Let me know! But yeah this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get a chapter out that featured our boys a bit more :) I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know, review if you like! I had a lot of fun writing this, I love our boys. And looks like we will be seeing some of the Chicago trip real soon! What do you think is going to happen?! _

_As always, thank you so much for your love and support. It's highly appreciated and I love all you, my readers! Seeing all the views and reviews is really inspiring me to update quicker! And also create this fun and exciting tale of our favorite pair lol See you around next time! -GB_


	5. Chi-Town, You Better Be Ready!

_A/N: It's Chicago tiiiime! If you follow me on tumblr you will have seen that I started a new job (and in love with it!) And I am already ready for a vacation xD haha just kidding! But don't worry my readers, my new job will not be interfering with my availability to sit and write! I just want to thank you all again for being there and being supportive of Worlds Apart. I can't tell you how much I love waking up to a full inbox of emails showing all of you following the story! You are all so awesome! _

_Okay, on with the chapter! I am going to be skipping to the day that the girls arrive to Chicago, because remember, the boys have the whole week off and were heading to The Windy City ahead of time. Just so you know where we are ;) Some of you have asked in the reviews, __**Does Edward know that Bella moved to Indiana?!**__ Answer is no unfortunately. Bella….for some damn reason failed to mention that particular bit of information to our Stud-Muffinward. __**WHY?!**__ May you ask?...I have no freaking clue. I'm lost for it as well. Well, we need to proceed on, maybe we will find out later on. Because honestly, I do not know myself. I mentioned to a reviewer as well that I normally plan out the general "route" of my chapters, but along the way, other events sneak themselves into the plot and sometimes shocks me as well at what happens! So…we shall see what happens! _

_And just the idea that our Lust-Birds are going to be in Chicago at the same time and POSSIBLY run into each other is nerve wrecking! GAH! So excite!_

_No copyright infringement is or ever will be intended! Stephenie Meyer is the Supreme Commander!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Chi-Town, You Better Be Ready!

"Oh, for Christ's sake! How much longer is this going to be?!" Alice had been whining about the drive from Indiana to Illinois since they merged onto I-65. Granted, the drive was just a little over 2 hours long, but to normal people who planned road trips, a two-hour drive was nothing! Road trips were a great way to just sit and talk with your traveling buddies about absolutely everything! Or see just how many different license plates you could spot from Point A to Point B. You would think the girls were taking a 17 hour flight to freaking Europe with how Alice was complaining…

"I swear, Ali if you complain one more time, we are leaving your ass in Gary and going to Chicago without you!" Rosalie shouted back to her 24-year old, brat of a cousin. The girls just transferred onto I-90 near Gary, IN; the state line was pretty much in sight from here!

"Look, once we hit the boarder, Chicago is only like another 45 minutes from there! Or 30 minutes if you're Rosie…" Bella said as she checked the GPS device sitting on the dash of Rosie's SUV. Bella had been looking forward to their weekend mini vacation all week. Nothing seemed to be going smoothly at all in the kitchen. Murphy's Law had taken full effect that week, and one event after the other was worse than the last! Chef Mike had managed to get a shipment of produce mixed up and getting the wrong products delivered; one of the bakers accidentally left a pie crust go too long in the oven and it came out blacker than coal. And worse of all, one of the apprentice chef's almost attempted to have his index finger chopped off. Thankfully, he only needed a few stitches. Bella felt absolutely horrible for the young Chef. She sent him home for the rest of the day to take it easy and let his finger get some stress-free healing time.

Bella just wished she could have stayed hidden in her office for the rest of the week, and just let everyone fend for themselves. However, the want and desire to hide under the desk in a fetal position while suckling on her thumb was definitely not an option. Bella managed to slip on her Big Girl Panties; and she and the rest of her team survived the week. Figuring that it would be best, Bella had last minute gave her kitchen staff the weekend off while she was away.

Rose and Alice weren't as forgiving. Angela Weber, the Head Shift Manager was in charge for the weekend in Alice's and Rose's absence. Being a friend of Alice's since grade school, she had stayed close to home and decided to attend college in Indiana and gotten her business degree. So naturally, Alice didn't know a better candidate to hire as her Right-Hand woman. Angela was to keep the front of house staff in tip-top shape for the weekend, and most importantly…..avoid calling either Alice's and Rosalie's cell phones for the next 72 hours.

Nothing was going to come between the girls and their most needed R&amp;R weekend. And in order to get the most out of their first day, the girls left their homes before the sun even woke up. On the road by 5 A.M. and be to the hotel by 7:30….8 A.M. LATEST! Rose had already called ahead to make spa appointments for her and her best friends for when they arrived. Tonight they had tickets to see the latest Theater Production straight out of Broadway, and nothing was too good for her and her Sisters – from – other- Misters. Not only that, but Alice had insisted that they find some "Theatre Worthy" attire as well. Bella couldn't really figure out why it was absolutely vital that Alice had a new outfit for EVERY single event they went to.

"You're SUPPOSED to dress-up when you go to the Theatre! Just be thankful I'm not making you wear Opera gloves and mini tiaras while we sit in Box 5 looking through our Opera Glasses," Alice pretended to look through a spy-glass while she spoke in an extremely forced British accent. So, as to not force Alice to draw anymore attention to Bella at her own expense, Bella decided to settle on an appropriate black maxi-dress with a beautiful gem brooch pinned to the bust.

_20 minutes to Chicago….._

The girls finally crossed the state boarder. They could barely contain their excitement. The girls were just in the outskirts of Downtown and decided to re-route themselves to take the city streets. Driving through The South-Side they decided to take Pulaski Street all the way up. They drove by a famous pizzeria named, "Vito and Nicks" that was featured on Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives on The Food Network…Obviously Bella knew all about it. Next to HBO, The Food Network was her second favorite TV station. Bella made Rosalie PROMISE that they'd stop there for lunch before heading home on Sunday. Illinois seemed just like any other major city. Hustle and Bustle of businesses and citizens, and of course the tourists! Not to mention all of the huge semi-trucks that seemed to be on every street, including little residential streets. Obviously this was a major Hub for most trucking companies.

Finally, the girls could see the silhouettes of the Downtown buildings in the horizon. The Willis Tower, or formally known as The Sears Tower, was the first Bella spotted. Impressive as it was that The Willis Tower was THE tallest, man-made building in North America, Bella wasn't really looking forward to going up that high. She had heard horror stories about how their elevators travel at irregular speeds…so that way you can arrive to the top…or ground level, in a timely matter. The sheer thought of being in an elevator that traveled more than 1 mile per hour made Bella dizzy.

_10 minutes to the Hotel…._

As the tall buildings grew bigger and bigger in the horizon, the girls just stared in awe at the spectacle of what is known as The Windy City. The GPS led them to the highway next to Lake Michigan, taking the scenic route where all the tourists flocked. The water was shining brightly from the sun's reflection, and the little sail boats docked out along the bay swayed back and forth from the breeze that blew. Many people had taken to the streets to experience Chicago and all its beauty. The park was filled with tourists walking along the trees and near the giant fountain that spout water almost 20 feet into the air. It was glorious.

"_You have reached your destination…"_ The GPS chimed finally.

The girls looked to each other and squealed as Rose pulled up to the Valet of the brand new hotel they would be staying at for the weekend. The girl's doors opened instantly as three young valet workers greeted them, helping them step out of the large SUV.

"Welcome to The Regency, Ma'am. Checking in?" The brunette said as he still held Rosalie's hand. She smiled seductively, "But, of course, handsome. I sure hope you're included with our Reservation." The valet swallowed the lump that grew in his throat at Rosie's flirtatious remark. An adorable blush creeped across his cheeks, he cleared his throat.

"Wh…what is the name for the reservation, Ma'am?"

"Hale. Marcus Hale, actually. I'm his daughter." Rosalie said as she took her hand out of his and went to touch his name tag over his heart, running her finger down over a pectoral muscle. Alice and Bella joined Rosalie around the other side of the SUV, both watching Rosalie attempt to sexually seduce the Valet Boy.

"Hey Rose, why not lay off the guy before someone reports you for sexual harassment." Alice said a little more loudly, as she obviously intended. Bella giggled. Rose definitely wasn't shy when it came to flirting with a good looking guy. The two other Valet workers busily went to retrieve the girls' luggage from the trunk, loading them onto a trolley.

"Oh nonsense….if I was bothering this nice young man, he would say so. Isn't that right," Rose looked down quickly at his name tag again, "Jordan? I'm just trying to make friendly conversation." Jordan obviously wasn't complaining about her flirtatious passes she was making towards him. He folded his hands down in front of his body, trying desperately to hide his ever growing "appreciation" for Rosie.

"Di…Did you say, Marcus Hale!? You're his daughter?! Wh…why, we have been expecting you!" Rosie smiled as she flipped her luscious blonde locks over her shoulder. Jordan the Valet Boy gulped back a moan so hard, his Adam's Apple bobbed up and down painfully. "We hope your stay with us will be pleasurable."

Rose gave him one more look over, licking her lips. She reached for a couple of five dollar bills, folding them over one of her personal business cards. She slipped him his tip into the pocket on his work shirt, "I sure hope it will be." With that she left Jordan the keys to the SUV and began to walk away with Alice and Bella closely behind. Bella and Alice continued to giggle out of control.

"Jeez, Rose. I think you just about made him jizz himself. He was trying so hard not to be unprofessional, while you practically eye-fucked him," Bella said as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. Alice busted out laughing even harder, "You better be lucky he doesn't try to come find our room later."

"Hey… who said that would be a bad thing," Rosalie winked back at her two best friends.

After checking in at the Front Desk, the girls were escorted personally by the Hotel Manager up to the top floor; to the Presidential Suite. He slipped the card key into the door and opened it for the girls to enter. A silent gasp escaped their mouths. This place was incredible. Bigger than Alice and Bella's home and Rosalie's condo put together. The floor to ceiling window over looked Lake Michigan and into the park below, the shiny giant Bean monument looked normal sized from this floor! The large living space could easily seat ten people or more facing the large flat screen hung on the wall. A mini bar connected to the full kitchen. Waiting for the girls on the dining table, sat a gift basket; compliments of the Staff at The Regency Hotel.

"Oh my….," Bella couldn't even finish her sentence. It was too much, but at the same time, she wasn't going to fight it. This weekend was all about rest and relaxation, with a healthy helping of pure unadulterated Luxury on the side.

"OH MY GOD! THE BATHTUB IS A FREAKING JACUZZI!" Alice screamed from one of the master bathrooms in a conjoining room. Bella hadn't even noticed Rose and Alice had left her to examine the rest of the room. She was still taking in the awe of just the living room part of the suite!

"Is the room to the ladies' liking?" The Hotel Manager said, breaking Bella's train of thought.

"It's perfect Mr. Morris, thank you so much for everything." Before Bella could even speak, Rose had re-entered the main entrance hall. She handed Mr. Morris a small wad of what looked to be twenties.

"Thank you, Miss Hale. You will find that your luggage has already been delivered up. If you need anything else," He slipped her his business card. "Please, don't hesitate to let me know." With that, he left the room.

The girls looked to each other, smiling like idiotic fools about to meet Channing Tatum.

The girls screamed with delight at once. Their weekend had officially started, and Chicago had NO idea what it just got itself into….

* * *

Meanwhile, about 30 minutes outside the city limits on the North Side of the city, the sounds of what seemed to be large grizzly bears were stirring awake from their drunken slumbers. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were groggily starting to wake up one by one. Edward managed to find his way to the bathroom for his morning business, while Jasper some how made a pot of coffee without putting the coffee grounds into the section where you pour the water. The pot perked to life and soon the sweet intoxicating smell of burning caffeine filled the condo. Jasper reached for the TV remote to flip the screen on to the morning news while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

Edward finally emerged rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Fuck, my head. I'm not allowing Emmett to buy us drinks anymore. That fucker can drink like a fish." Edward went to fetch a mug from the pantry and started to fill it with some milk from the fridge and a couple spoonfuls of sugar. The sounds of a thunderous snore broke the silence between the two.

"He'll be out for hours still, serves the dickwad right. I hope he wakes up with a killer headache." Jasper said as the last few drip-drops of brewed coffee fell into the pot. He poured himself a hefty cup and didn't bother to wait for it to cool before he took a huge swig. Edward followed suit and poured his mug full and drank from it. The boys were taking full advantage of their vacation time this week. It was any wonder they got any sleep. Last night was still a blur; all Edward could remember was that two bottles of Patron were involved, Emmett ended up on top of the bar dancing like he worked for Coyote Ugly and finally being thrown out from the bar by the bouncer.

How they got back to Josh's condo was another mystery all together. Each of them some how returned back safely, and with nothing stolen. All crashed out in random spots of the condo in their clothes from the night before.

Edward sipped his coffee some more, the hot liquid soothing his sore and raspy throat. He could slowly feel his voice coming back to him as he spoke, "You know, it seems unfair that he still gets to sleep the alcohol away. When the two of us are awake and trying to be human…" Edward looked over the top of his coffee mug to his cousin.

Jasper's eyes lit up with a deviant glee in them, "I believe you're right, dude. C'mon, I have a plan."

Jasper headed back into the spare bedroom where Emmett had crashed with Edward close in pursuit. They stood at the door looking at the lump of human mass sprawled out on the bed. Jasper snapped his fingers in an "ah-ha!" motion, "C'mon, help me lug him to the bathroom."

Both Jasper and Edward managed to drag Emmett off the bed and into the conjoining bathroom. Clothes and all, they laid him in the bathtub. Emmett was still snoring so loudly that the echo in the bathroom rang throughout the entire condo. Thankfully Josh had already gotten up that morning and left for work. Edward and Jasper looked down at the pathetic site.

"He's going to kill us you know…," Edward said.

"It'll be worth it…," Jasper replied as he leaned forward and flipped the water faucet to the shower head on, and streams of extra cold water came flowing down over Emmett.

If his snoring couldn't wake up the neighbors, his screams of terror from the water did….

* * *

The girls were just arriving back into their room after being down in the Hotel Spa for the last few hours. All three were given the royal treatment; full body massage, facials manicures and pedicures and of course, you can't enjoy a spa treatment without a little bit of aroma-therapy treatment. The girls smelled heavenly of lavenders and chamomile. If they were any more relaxed, they'd be as soft as Silly Putty.

"I feel like a new woman, I could get used to this…," Alice said as she plopped down onto the lounger sofa. Kicking her shoes off, she elevated her feet over the back of the sofa, her head dangling off the edge. Bella fell into the spot next to the bat-like Alice, kicking her sandals off as well.

"Man, I swear they molded and kneaded me like dough. Now I know how bread feels before it goes in the oven." Alice giggled at her friend's silly remark. But who could disagree? Every muscle and appendage was massaged thoroughly, no knot was left unturned.

"Hey now, you two can't go off to La-La-Land right now! I'm starving and I think we should go take in the view of the Lake before we have to come back and get ready for the play tonight," Rose said as she went to grab her large sunhat from her room in the suite. She was dressed in white capri pants and a black sleeveless button down; the Real Housewives of New Jersey would have approved.

Bella was the first to stand, "Food of Chicago?! I'm there! Let's go!"

Alice flipped over backwards off of the lounger, "Alright ladies, let's go!" Once again, the girls grabbed their bags and slipped their shoes back on to go out and experience the wonders of Chicago.

As they say, "When in Rome, do as the Romans", to get the real feel of a city like Chicago, the only way to feel the living pulses of the city, was to go off on foot. The girls left their hotel, walking down towards the Lake. They made their way from one end of Millennium Park; stopping at The Giant Bean to take pictures, all they way down to The Buckingham Fountain. Grabbing a signature Chicago Dog from a park stand, the girls happily chowed down on the messy treat.

The walk along the water was absolutely gorgeous. It wasn't anything compared to the Pacific back home, but still it was grand to see and to experience. Many Chicago natives seemed to like to take their daily jog along the waters edge where the huge flocks of geese loved to graze within the trees. Bella looked out into the water, a huge bass jumped from the depths and landed back into the deep beyond.

The girls finally made their way back to the hotel around 4 that afternoon, and decided it'd be best to rest up before having to leave once again. Tonight, showing at The Chicago Theater, was the latest Broadway tour from New York and the girls couldn't pass up the opportunity. They dressed in their finest clothes; per Alice's request, and made their way down to the Hotel's restaurant for dinner. As they were leaving the hotel, a long black limousine was waiting out front to take them to the Theater. And of course, it was made possible, thanks to Mr. Hale. This was going to be a night to remember, surely.

* * *

The sun rose over the skyscrapers of Chicago, shimmering down upon Lake Michigan like a thousand diamonds. Bella woke from her slumber, stretching her arms above her head. The curtains were still drawn, blocking the suns rays from entering her private room in the suite. Looking at the bedside clock, it was now just after 8 AM. The girls arrived back to their room around midnight after having spent a wonderfully, classy evening out on the town. Even though Bella came from humbled beginnings in the small town of Forks, living it up in the big city certainly wasn't hard to adapt to. And Rosalie's father was all too pleased to dote upon the girls.

Bella sighed contently in the plush bed she was occupying; she reached for the TV remote to switch on the flat screen that was mounted on the wall in front of the bed. The morning local news flashed onto the screen, a young and very pretty girl was giving the days forecast. Sunny and beautiful, is what she predicted. Sounded perfect. The girls figured today they would take it easy in the room; order in and save their energy for tonight. They had reservations at a very swanky restaurant in Downtown and after that, Mr. Hale had set up a VIP evening for the ladies at a new club called _Ember_.

Bella's phone buzzed on the nightstand, reaching for it, she saw Edward's name appear on the screen. Smiling she opened the message.

"**Hey suga, you awake?"**

Bella responded quickly, **"Hey you, yeah I'm up. Barely, anyways…what's up?"**

Deciding to finally rise from the luscious bed, Bella went over to the curtains to draw them open. Her room overlooked the lake and it was such a beautiful site to wake up to. The sun was warm upon Bella's skin and she stretched her arms above her head once more. Leaving the serenity of the lake view and the warm sun, Bella went into the large bathroom that conjoined with Alice's room. She went to the oversized shower and turned the water to the perfect temperature to steam up the bathroom. The hotel had set out a nice selection of beauty samples from a local high-end beauty shop.

The essential oil selection Bella picked up, the label reading _Rose Passionné_. Bella poured a few drops of the rose scented oil into the bottom of the shower, the room instantly filling with the sweet beautiful scent of pink and yellow roses. After Bella spent some extra time in the hot steam of the shower, she exited and dressed in some denim shorts and a black tank top. She combed her hair from tangles and knots from the shower and went into the kitchen where she could smell coffee brewing.

Alice was already awake and had been sitting in front of the TV watching some child's cartoon, a room service cart already rolled into the sitting area. Alice had finished her breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast and was nursing her second cup of coffee. She laughed at the cartoon characters on the screen. Bella went to pour herself a cup and went to sit next to Alice.

"I ordered food for you and Rose, hope you don't mind. I woke up as if I didn't gorge on food all day yesterday and I couldn't wait for you two any longer." Alice said to Bella as she sipped from her mug, eyes not leaving the TV. Bella pulled the cart in front of her on the sofa, lifting the metal lid to her plate.

Alice had ordered Bella the same plate as she, except there was a delicious looking stack of pancakes included. No matter how fancy the food was, or how expensive or the grade quality of ingredients; Bella was a sucker for a huge stack of fluffy and warm hotcakes drenched with butter and maple syrup. She reached for the syrup packets that were sitting in a mug of warm water and fixed her plate to her liking.

"Thanks Ali, you know me too well." Bella took a bite of her food and turned her eyes to the TV as well. She didn't recognize the cartoon herself, being a child of the 90's; Bella grew up on Looney Toons and The Animaniacs. Today's cartoons weren't as brilliantly written out, like kid's shows back in the day.

Not long after Bella ladled the last bite of her food into her mouth, Rose finally emerged from her room and joined the girls to eat her breakfast.

"So, you ladies ready for a crazy night tonight?!" Rose asked as she ate from her plate. Alice bounced up and down in her seat of the couch, talking at lightning speeds about how she couldn't wait to slip into her new scrap-of-fabric dress she bought. Bella felt her phone buzz and looked down to find Edward had responded.

"**Oh nothing, just wonderin'. Me and my bro and cousin took the week off and we are just chillin'. I was just thinkin' about how much better my week off would have been if you were around."**

A small smile graced Bella's face and her heart skipped a beat. He was thinking about her? And he just said it so point blank. No shame, no dignity. It made her feel warm and toasty inside as she responded.

"**That's so sweet; I wish I could be there with you too. Funny enough, my friends and I took the weekend off too; we are heading out to some club tonight. Alice got me a pair of the whore-iest hooker shoes you ever saw; I'll probably fall and break my face before we even get to the club…"**

She sent off her text, Alice and Rose were too busy talking about their schedule for the day to even notice Bella's nose buried into her phone. Rose was saying something about how they need to be ready by six that evening for dinner, the driver would be waiting for them outside the lobby.

Bella's phone buzzed once again, Edward's response was quicker this time.

"**Hooker heels you say?...Well, please don't fall and break your face. You may need those shoes again in the future….-hint hint- ;)"**

Bella's mouth dropped open. Edward was absolutely insatiable, it was barely 11 in the morning and the man was already thinking about sex. He must have been catching up on all the sleep he's lost, his stamina must be working its way back up to Maximum Capacity.

"**Well, thanks for being concerned about the shoes….I'm sure my face will survive the accident Lol Now I know where your priorities lie, Mr. Cullen."**

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the sofa so she could tuck her legs under herself. Alice and Rose were busily cleaning up the room service table and Rose stuck it outside their door. Alice had run off to the shower to get ready for the day. Rose came to sit next to Bella, eyeing her with a sly grin. Bella wasn't even aware Rose had come to sit beside her.

"Hey! Earth to Bella! You sure you're not still sleepy?" Rose waved her hand in front of Bella's eyes, snapping her out of her haze. Bella shook from her day dream to look at Rose, "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…"

"About a certain mechanic-Army man, by any chance?" Rose winked at Bella.

Bella blushed at her friend, was it that obvious? Well, how could Bella help herself? His words always made her feel amazing. Even if sometimes they were mostly sexual. "Perhaps….he and his friends are on vacation for the week. We were just talking."

"Does he know we went to Chicago for a couple days? Why didn't you invite him? Or maybe suggested to him that he should come here to spend the weekend with you?" Rose asked. Bella's phone alerted her of Edward's text again.

"**I'm sorry suga, I think your face is beautiful. But it's hard to think of you in some sexy assed heels and not be anything less but inappropriate. Would you send me a photo of you tonight while at the club? Me and the guys are going out tonight too, but I'll have my phone on me."**

Rose looked over her friend's shoulder, "What did he say?"

"He said that he and his friends are going out tonight, he wants me to send him a picture of me all dressed up tonight when we go out too." Bella typed her "okay", to him and slipped her phone onto the lamp table next to the sofa.

"Alright! He wants a picture? He's going to get one!" Rose said as she slapped the arm of the sofa. Alice came out in a white robe, drying her short hair with a towel, "Who wants a picture of who?!" She asked.

"Bella's Army boy does. I think she needs to look extra sexy tonight, what do you think Ali?" Rose turned to look at Alice with a devious grin and sparkle in her eyes. Alice squealed with delight clapping her hands.

"Oh! He won't know what hit him! I have the perfect outfit too!"

"Alice, you already got me the trashiest shoes on the planet, I don't need you to dress me too!" Bella protested. She compromised with Alice that she'd wear the shoes so long as Bella got to pick the dress. She thought she had done well and picked out a simple black dress with capped sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. It came just above her knees but wasn't too tight.

"Look, Bella. The dress you picked out is great! It really is, but you're going out to a high end club tonight AND Edward asked to see how you're going to look tonight. Don't you want to just send him a picture that'll knock his socks off?!" Alice had a point. Why not go big or go home. "Okay fine, but I want to be able to breathe in the outfit tonight!" She pointed to Alice in emphasis.

"Deal," Alice said as she bounded back into her room. Clothes started flying out of the closet like a whirlwind came crashing through.

"I think I just signed my death wish…"Bella said regrettably. Once Alice had a task in mind, she wasn't going to be given no as an answer. Especially when fashion was involved.

Rose just laughed, "Hey, you know how she is. Besides, maybe you'll find a cute guy tonight anyways. Edward isn't the only one who can enjoy your sexy ass tonight in some way," she winked again and laughed. Rose stood from the sofa and went back into her room so she could shower as well.

Bella sighed and figured she may as well not try to go and help Alice rummage through her closet. It was crazy enough that Alice brought her entire wardrobe with her for one weekend. Anyways, Bella wasn't going to argue, it was pointless.

Tonight, Bella was going to have a good time. She was going to dance and drink to her hearts content. And if some gentleman wanted to partake in the fun, Bella wasn't going to push them away. Even though; Edward was really the only one she wished she could spend her time with anymore.

Bella had been becoming more and more lonesome over the past few months. She never spoke a word to Alice or Rosalie about it, but what she and Edward had going on was becoming unsatisfactory now. Bella longed for a real life relationship, the feel of a man's touch. Hear his voice in real life and not just over the phone. She wished what she and Edward had over the digital world, would eventually become real. But, why couldn't Bella bring herself to tell Edward she was there! She was within an hour's drive of him and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Lord knows he would be over the moon happy. Edward had these crazy dreams of him and Bella together. He shared them with Bella before. And as good as they all sounded, a sinking feeling kept nagging at Bella.

She only knew Edward through phone calls and text messages. She didn't know how he was in real life. How he lived, his mannerisms; what if he had disgusting habits that she would detest? Bella couldn't figure out if she liked the idea of Edward himself, or Edward over the phone. Behind a phone screen, Edward was perfect. Everything and more. Bella was scared….what if her dream man really wasn't a dream come true. But a just a horrible, healthy dose of reality?

And was she willing to take that chance? To change what they had now into something that could be real? Only time would tell, Bella decided. As of right now, she was in the heart of Chicago and she was going to make the best of it.

"HEY! BELLA! COME TRY THESE THINGS ON FOR ME!"

Alice called out from her room, Bella chuckled. Yes, in the mean time, Bella was going to enjoy her evening. Come hell, or high water.

* * *

_A/N: Ta-daaaahhh! We made it to Chicago! Did you enjoy?! I hope you did! I figured I would break up the Chicago trip into two chapters so it wouldn't be a vastly large chapter to write lol I want to try to at least get chapters out around the 18__th__-20__th__ date of each month. Unless, like the last chapter how I wrote it out so darn quick lol But my deadlines will be around the third week of every month. Hopefully you approve!_

_So yeah! We are moving along steadily, I love you all so, so much, my faithful and supportive readers! If you aren't already, and you'd like to be, follow me on Twitter or Tumblr. Links to both pages are in my bio! Let me know what you thought! Reviews are welcomed, but not required! _

_Thanks so much for reading! Until Chapter 6! Have a happy and safe Memorial Day weekend everyone. And a big shout out to all the Military Men and Women out there for keeping us safe and free! Active and retired! God Bless you!_

_-GB_


	6. Making Those Moments Count

_A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Chapter 6 is here! We still in Chicago and our favorite people are going out again. I hope you enjoy this next segment and I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Father's Day weekend and I hope you got to spend it with you fathers and father-figures and mom's-who-took-on-the-father-role figures. And something exciting to report, this chapter is coming to you, freshly written on my newly purchased Macbook and Im SO excited to use this sucker, now I don't have hardly any excuse to write because I have my own outlet :) Anyways, on with the show!_

_No infringement intended here! Twilight belongs to the Almighty, Stephenie Meyer. She's queen, not me!_

* * *

Chapter 6 Making Those Moments Count…

"Yo! Eddie! Hurry your ass up, we're starving here!" Emmett called up the hallway to his brother. The boys were getting ready for their last night out on the town of Chicago, and Emmett was determined to make this last night count. Ever since the boys had made their way into Chicago, Emmett was bound and determined to find himself a "sexy honey", and hilariously enough; most of the ladies he pounced upon shot him down quickly. Jasper didn't waste one second constantly reminding him of his flops.

"Looks like the 'Love Expert' has lost his touch, you know its not too late to head into Boys Town to find yourself a sexy little man toy," Jasper would tease. Emmett would constantly threaten Jasper's life in return, somehow the skinny blonde nuisance escaped his grasp every time. Damn him…

"Calm the fuck down, Em. I'm ready," Edward said as he came out into the living space where his older brother and cousin sat waiting. He dressed in a pair of nice black slacks and a baby blue button down shirt. He slipped on his dinner jacket and buckled his large silver watch to his wrist. Jasper switched the TV off and grabbed the car keys. Each of the boys decided to spend this evening a little more classier in dress. Since the last few nights they practically behaved like hormone enraged frat boys at the club. It was no wonder hardly any of the "high end" women, as they called them, paid attention to them.

"Listen, this is our last night boys," Emmett started his speech as he wrapped his tree trunk of an arm around each of the guys' necks. "If you get invited back to someone's room….just make sure to leave notice and be back here by noon tomorrow. Otherwise I'm leaving your asses behind." With that, Emmett slapped them on their backs with unnecessary force as he headed out the door.

Jasper and Edward followed behind, they made the twenty minute drive into the city and stopped at a very famous pizza joint just on the south side of the city. They scarfed down two pizzas and shared a couple pitchers of Coors Original for their pre-game line up.

Tonight, the boys were heading to one of the newest clubs in the Downtown area where their buddy Josh would be DJing for the evening. He scored them all VIP passes from the club's manager as well as drinks at half off. There was going to be a live band playing some of the night as well, and it was looking to turn out to be an eventful evening.

The boys pulled up to the private parking garage of the Club Ember and gave the valet their name. Giving the gentleman the keys, they all headed their way into the club. It was still a little early in the evening, and the club was barely full at the moment. Josh had suggested they come in to take advantage of the more relaxed atmosphere of the club. Club Ember was done up in soft, warm reds and browns, the extra large ottoman chairs had been overly stuffed and looked to be giant beds. The VIP section was done up in the same colors, the booths were connected like Tetris blocks. Each had a clear glass barrier on the top of the wooden backs, each with a fire red flame etched into them.

"Hey! Y'all made it!" Josh yelled from across the dance floor, he walked up to his friends and greeted them. "Glad you could get down here. It's going to be kickin' tonight."

"Thanks for hooking us up man. So when will they let us up into the VIP room?" Edward asked as he gave his friend a quick hug. The club had only just a few attendants occupying the bar for the happy hour specials, it felt a little odd being there so early. The band that was to appear that evening was still trying to set up their equipment for their sets later on in the evening.

"Yeah, once we officially open the doors for the evening then they will let you in. In the mean time, why don't the three of you head down the street to the pool hall. I know the manager, I'll shoot him a text and see if he can set you guys up for the next hour or so." Josh offered as he reached into his back pocket for his phone. He sent off a quick text to his friend while the boys thought it over.

"Sounds good to me, I guess I could get into bettin' a little bit of money against you fellows tonight," Jasper said as he stretched his arms above his head, already stretching out to play some billiards. Edward grinned at his cousin shaking his head. Jasper was level-headed when it came to most things, however, when the opportunity saw fit, he would bet his money on a wiener-dog race if he came across it.

"Heh! You think you can beat me at a game of pool, blondie?!" Emmett bellowed out, the competition already starting before they had even gotten to the pool hall. Edward sighed hanging his head. Great, they probably won't even be back to the club till midnight now! These two knuckle-heads were already setting to go up one another in a game of, 'If you can do it, I can do it better than you, motherfucker!'

"Bring it on, Fluffy. You know your pool skills are no match for me. You scratch during pool just as much as you've struck out all this week with every woman that crossed your path." Jasper taunted his cousin relentlessly. Emmett's face grew red with annoyance, "Where the hell is this pool hall?!" He shouted his question towards Josh.

"Uh, out the door and its literally four doors down on your right." Josh pointed out towards the entrance of the club, he watched the two of the hormonally enraged adult men start to butt heads in public. With a huff, Emmett stormed out of the club followed by a very cocky Jasper. Edward and Josh watched the two of them leave.

"Did that just happen?" Josh turned his attention to Edward, who had an exasperated look on his face. He chuckled. "This isn't their worst. Be glad we live one state over, you just might go insane."

Josh threw back his head and laughed, "Funny, seeing that you haven't gone grey in the hair yet." Edward ran his hand through his mess of copper hair and pulled at it.

"Maybe not, but if I keep up this bad habit, I'll be bald before I can even go white." Josh laughed as he patted Edward on his shoulder before heading back towards the stage for set up. Edward made his way to the door, as he exited he could hear his bone-head brother and cousin still walking up the block to the pool hall. He made his way up the street passing by many tourists and some locals who were making their way around the town. He kept receiving stares from some of the female population, some smiling his way or waving. He just nodded his head and gave them a small, but uninterested smile to them all.

Tonight he was again hanging out with the guys, and while he enjoyed spending some time with his boys, it was really becoming a bore. Tonight perhaps he would relax a bit more, maybe buy some pretty girl a drink and they can talk and exchange numbers tonight. Granted, although he had someone he wanted very much. What were _really_ the chances of THAT idea coming to fruition? Edward had been single for almost over a year now. No one really serious had popped into his dull life, and the women who he thought could change that, were never more than just a couple nights of a good fuck. Edward was starting to think that the fresh air of the MidWest was starting to poison the women's minds out here.

He finally reached the pool hall and entered, Emmett and Jasper were already neck deep into a pool game. Edward hadn't realized he fell far back behind them, since they were already buried into their first game. He went to the bar and grabbed himself a Coors, leaning against the bar he watched his family from afar.

"Hey handsome, how you doin' tonight?" Edward heard a silky voice slide up beside him next to the bar. He took a sip from his bottle, looking out his peripheral vision, he could see the silky voice belonged to quite the gorgeous red head. She was dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans and a very feminine button down flannel shirt was was exposing the sexiest black lace bra just at the top. Her eyes were clover-green and freckles kissed along her nose and cheeks. She smiled smoothly at Edward, noticing his eyebrows raise at the sight of her.

"No complaints, got a beer in hand…and now you're talking with me. Seems like I'm doing alright. You?" Edward asked flirtatiously. The Jessica Rabbit-esq bomb-shell chuckled.

"I'm good, I'm good. So, what you doing here all by yourself?" She said as she leaned against the bar, resting her elbows back on the top so that her impressive rack was popped out further. She watched Edward intently, watching him swallow hard, as he didn't bother to not pay attention at what she had to offer. He was a man after all….if the zebra was going to willing fall into the lions den, the lion wasn't going to argue. Especially when such a prey was as delectable as "Jessica Rabbit".

"I'm not, just keeping an eye on my idiot brother and even more retarded cousin. They're the ones making the ruckus over there." Edward pointed towards the back of the hall and "Jessica"'s eyes followed. She saw the two grown men who had three beers a piece yelling and screaming over the pool game.

"Oh yes," She giggled. "So you're with Josh?" She looked back to Edward. He eyed her curiously. "Yeah….you know him?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder smiling, "Yeah, he's daddy's friend. He texted me and my father a minute ago, saying his buddies from Indiana were in town and to….take _real_ good care of them." She glided her eyes over the length of Edward's body. Giving him the hottest "fuck me" look. Edward's body reacted in the most normal way a man could react, he shook his leg, hoping his secret adjustment went unnoticed. Especially getting at the innuendo this woman just gave him.

"Well…who am I to deny a woman, then? What's your name?"

"Victoria…," She held out her hand for Edward to shake it gently. "Can I get you another beer…."

"Edward…Edward Cullen." His eyes glazed over watching Victoria bite her lip. "And, I would be much obliged."

Victoria smiled and led him to the end of the bar where a few stools stood. She sat him down and went behind the bar and excused the keep to a break. She went to grab another beer from the cooler, purposely bending over so Edward could get a good long look at the voluptuousness of her ass. This girl was definitely looking for more than just a good tip tonight. And Lord, if Edward wasn't all to willing to make that happen now….

* * *

Meanwhile just a few blocks away at The Regency, the girls had stopped back up to the room. Dinner didn't seem to have gone the way they had planned. The restaurant had lost their reservation and they had to wait for a whole hour before they could be seated. And when they were, they were located right next to the kitchen door. Their drinks were flat and the waiter was incredibly rude. The girls were just about to walk out the door in a huff when the Manager had come over. If anyone threw the biggest tantrum tonight; it was Rose. Her father had set up this evening for them and the restaurant was completely at fault.

When the manager learned who the girls were, he apologized immensely and offered to put their bill on The House and offered them a round of drinks and dessert. The girls decided to give the manager another chance and took him up on his offer. Until when it all went to shit….The waiter had brought out their desserts, when he was knocked into by another waitress, and spilled the chocolate mousse cake into Alice's lap and onto her designer dress.

Her screams were so defining, she cracked the champagne flutes within a 10 foot radius of their table. The manager tried his hardest to apologize, but to no avail.

"You'll be getting the dry cleaning bill. And don't ever expect my father and our friends to return." Rose told the manager with a sweep of her hair. With that the girls left in a huff.

"I cannot BELIEVE that twit dropped my cake onto my Vera Wang! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Alice's screams came from her room as she undressed and frantically looked for another appropriate outfit. Bella came in and watched as Alice's temper raged on, taking it out on her dear clothes. She started to follow behind Alice, picking up each article of clothing and setting them on her bed.

"Alice, calm down. It can be cleaned! Just find another dress to wear tonight." Bella tried to reason with Alice. Her head turned around so fast, Alice's neck would have spun all the way around.

"CALM DOWN?! This is a Vera WANG," she spat out with emphasis. "It's one of a kind! And now its ruined." Alice continued to look through her closet and finally settled upon a tight light pink dress that stopped just above her knees and was a sweetheart neckline.

Rose entered the room just hanging up her phone. "Just talked to daddy. He's pissed, he said he'll take care of it." Bella nodded and went to sit down on Alice's bed while they waited for her to change.

"That was just ridiculous. I can't believe the manager was just letting all those horrible things happen. So unprofessional." Bella had never experienced such horrible customer service in her life. She couldn't fathom running an establishment with such horrible quality service.

"Well, least our night won't go waisted. Once she's changed we will head over to the club. The doors will be opening soon. Aren't you going to change?" Rose asked while she leaned against the door frame. Dressed in a red pinup style dress that hugged her curves and showed off her ample cleavage, she was a bomb shell. Bella, however, decided on a simple look for the evening. Wearing a simple, flowing royal blue peplum top and a black skirt, and her hair pinned in a loose bun at the nape of her neck, she was classy.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed," Bella asked, looking down at herself. Bella thought she had done good this evening.

"Bella, you're gorgeous, but come on, wear something skimpy tonight with us! It's not like we won't be recognized by anyone tonight." Rose encouraged her best friend. She knew deep down, Bella was tired of being lonely and tonight she hoped Bella would find herself a hot piece of ass to give her phone number to. Or possibly come back to the hotel with.

"Come on! Let me dress you tonight, girl!" Rose said with a gleam in her eye. Bella looked to her friend and contemplated. Bella was normally one to play it safe. Clothes were professional and lady-like. She hardly lost her temper and didn't like confrontation. But here she was on vacation and it was their last night in Chicago.

"Okay…" Wait, what? Did Bella just agree to Rose to let her dress her for the club tonight? Great, where was her backbone? Rose giggled and ran off back to her room. Bella sighed in defeat before she could speak another word. Alice emerged from the bathroom, clasping an earring on.

"What's with the face, Bells?" She asked, Bella looked like her favorite toy was taken away.

"Rose is grabbing me a new dress for tonight."

Alice clapped her hands in excitement. "She is?! Great! I'll pick out some shoes for you."

With that, Rose came back into the room, holding up what seemed to be a bit of fabric in royal blue. "I figured we'd keep the color idea, but this dress is definitely more clubbing appropriate."

She held it up higher for the girls to see. It didn't seem like it would fit completely over Bella's backside, the sleeves just cupped over her shoulders and the deep, plunge v-neck was sure to show off ample boobage.

Alice squealed with delight and found a pair of black Mary-Jane, 4-inch pumps. Bella couldn't even speak. Between Alice and Rosalie, Bella was surely out numbered. She sighed and stood to her feet. She took the pumps from Alice and the dress from Rose. Without saying a word, she went into the bathroom to change.

A few moments later, Bella emerged. She was significantly taller with the new shoes on, and her body was wrapped in the skin tight dress. Her backside was barely covered and her now fully exposed cleavage was plumped to perfection.

"Bells! You look like sex on a stick. I'd totally turn for you, sweet thang." Rose said as she came up behind Bella and smacked her on her ass. Bella squealed, rubbing her ass cheek from the hard smack from Rose.

"Hey listen, you're hot and all. But I'm not into girls like that." Bella said as she went to check herself out in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. Sex kitten was a good description, but definitely an understatement.

"Here Bells, let your hair down." Alice said as she came up behind her and began to pull the bobby pins from her bun. Bella's hair fell down around her shoulders in big, soft curls.

"You're definitely going to turn heads tonight!" Alice exclaimed as she admired her friend in the mirror as well.

"Hell, she'll break necks tonight looking like this! I'm almost regretting dressing you now, you look better than me!" Rose said as she stepped into the mirror as well with her two best friends. They were quite the site to see. Alice pulled her phone out and took a self-photo of the three of them.

"Oh that's right! You're suppose to send Edward a picture! Go stand over there," Alice grabbed Bella's phone and pointed her to stand by the back wall.

"Okay, stick your hip out and turn you torso towards me, one hand on your hip." Alice positioned Bella perfectly and flipped her hair onto her shoulders, and with emphasis, plumped up Bella's boobs more.

"What the hell is with you two sexually molesting me tonight?!" Bella asked since both Rose and Alice had their fill of her ass and chest.

The girls laughed and Alice stood back to take her picture, "Okay, now smile at me like you want to just fuck me!" Rose snickered and Bella's mouth dropped. Bella tried to look at Alice like she was a hot piece of ass. But the girls just fell into a fit of giggles.

"No, no Bella! You look like you're constipated!" Alice said. Bella's shoulders slumped.

"Well I'm sorry Ali, I don't find you attractive. How am I suppose to look seductive to a girl?!" She asked placing her hands on her hip.

Rose snapped her fingers.

"Bells, do you have a picture of Edward on your phone?"

Confused, Bella looked to Rose. "Yeah, why?"

Rose took Bella's phone from Alice and gave it to Bella. "I want you to find your most favorite picture of him in your phone and give it to me."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed, still extremely confused by Rose's request. She quickly flipped through her photos and found the one picture of Edward she had kept always. Edward hardly ever smiled a full smile. Mostly just a smirk or a crooked grin. However, there was one picture he sent years ago. He was smiling the most beautiful smile she ever saw. Perfect teeth and his eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen. She gave her phone back to Rose.

"Dang….that is a good one, girl." Rose showed it to Alice and she blew a slow breath, calming her own beating heart down. Rose gave Alice her own phone and opened the camera, while she held the picture up for Bella to see.

"Okay, Bells. When you see this picture of Edward, how do you feel? Now…don't answer that question….just think about it." Rose said, motioning for Alice to get ready.

Bella looked from Rose to her picture on her phone. Her heart instantly began to race. Her cheeks flushed a deeper pink and her eyes glossed over with lust and longing for the man she so wished to meet. Her body went back into her pose and her face held all the emotions that were hiding in her heart. The want, the need and yearning. The sexual frustration and tension came forward. Her eyes bore into that picture with deep chocolate eyes that wished to take the man for herself and show him exactly what he was missing. Or rather…what she had been missing.

Alice snapped a photo quickly, both Rose and Alice looking to each other quietly. The expression on Bella's face said it all. Some way or another, the two of them had agreed silently that they were going to get Edward and Bella together.

"Uh…perfect Bella! That was fantastic. Here let me text the picture to you so you can send it off!" Rose said as she gave Bella her phone back. Bella's eyes blinked several times, she had completely gone off into her own world. Just seeing the picture of Edward could distract her from the reality.

"Thanks…you girls ready to go?" Bella said as she grabbed her black clutch purse. Alice and Rosalie gathered their purses as well and they started their way out of their hotel room and down to the driver in the lobby.

* * *

It was nearing 10 that evening now and Jasper and Emmett were still going at it in the pool hall.

"You little fucking twerp! You cheated me and you know it!" Emmett was screaming at his cousin now after playing almost 9 games of pool and losing about three hundred dollars in the process. Jasper gathered up his winnings from the last game and pocketed it. He took the last swig of his drink and put the pool cue away.

"I didn't need to cheat. You suck at pool, Em. Don't be a sore loser now." Jasper laughed as he handed Emmett his beer bottle and drank from it. The two of them had been going at it for several hours now and hadn't even realized Edward wasn't with them.

"Where the hell is he?" Emmett asked as he scanned the hall. Finally, he saw Edward sitting over at the bar with a sexy red head. They were shootin' the breeze and what seemed to be flirting, since the girl was twirling her hair around her fingers. She was leaning against the bar, her back to Emmett and Jasper.

"So, what you doing later tonight? Do you have someone to go back home to?" Victoria asked as she placed her hand over Edwards, gently running her thumb back and forth over his knuckles. The two of them had been talking for the past couple hours and Victoria had treated Edward to a few beers. They talked about everything and nothing. Mostly flirting with each other, and undressing each other, wondering how the other looked under their clothes. Edward was feeling the effects of a good buzz and his dick was starting to have a mind of its own.

_"__C'mon, Eddie! She wants us! Look at her! She's literally a walking fuck! We need to be laid, NOW!"_

Edward's mind was screaming at him. His body and mind had a point. Here was a gorgeous woman, who was completely into him and wanted to lay him. Even asked if he was free after her shift tonight, and yet he couldn't bring himself to say yes. What the hell? It's not like things were going anywhere for him right now in real life. He decided enough was enough!

"Well, I had no plans afterwards….what did you have in mind, darlin'?" Edward asked with a crooked grin, his eyes feasting on Victoria. Victoria bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"Let me give you my number. I'll text you when I'm off and maybe we can go back to my place for a bit…" Her smile was seductive and dangerous. She was a siren out for her next victim, and at this point, Lil' Eddie was all too happy to go along with her.

Edward grabbed his phone and gave it to her, she quickly opened up a brand new text box and sent herself a text through Edward's phone.

"I'm off at 2, don't lose my number now, handsome. I kinda want to see you later tonight," She said with lust in her voice.

"I sure won't darlin', I look forward to your text later. Want me to just meet you back here tonight?"

"Sounds good, I'll keep the door open for you." Victoria leaned forward over the bar, her face leaning in closer to Edwards until their lips finally touched. It had been so long since Edward's lips touched another woman's and hers were so warm and inviting. Their kiss was hot and needy. Victoria's mouth opened just slightly for Edward to take his entrance. His tongue massaging hers, tasting her. They moaned into each other's lips, Victoria pulling back with a satisfied smile.

"Mm, I can't wait till 2 am now." With that she turned around and heading out of the bar and headed back to the office. Edward stayed in his chair running his hand through his hair. The kiss was hot, and his dick responded naturally. He looked down into his phone to see Victoria's text to herself, she had wrote to herself, "_See you tonight, handsome. I'll be ready…"_

As he read the message before him, he didn't notice Emmett or Jasper come up to him.

"Having fun, Casanova?" Emmett bellowed to his brother. Edward was shook out of his daydream, his brother and cousin staring at him with eyebrows raised and sly grins on their faces. "What was that all about, huh?"

"You guys finally ready to head back?" Edward completely disregarded Emmett's question, he stood from his stool and he started for the door. Emmett and Jasper followed close behind, still in shock at the site. All these months, Edward had been distracted with a girl thousands of miles away. Wouldn't even look at another girl. But tonight, not only did he flirt and give his number to, he made out with one in public.

"Whoa, so you're just going to ignore me?" Emmett called out to his brother. They made their way back to the club and went to stand in the VIP line with their passes in hand.

The bouncer checked their names off the list and allowed them through the red rope. A young girl dressed in a red faux-leather dress escorted the gentlemen to their private booth in the VIP section. The boys took a seat and ordered their first rounds of drinks to the young waitress. It seemed all of the employees; waitresses, bar-keeps and the go-go dancers on the platforms were to dress in whatever they wanted, so long as it was red.

"Look, Eddie…..it's cool you're getting back out there and all…but with all you've told us these last few months, what changed your mind?" Jasper leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Edward shrugged his shoulders, the girl returned with their beer and he took a huge swig from it, hoping the buzz he was harboring would keep to a steady level.

"Things change, you can't wait around forever for something that's only an idea." Edward finally said as he took another sip. Emmett and Jasper looked between the two of them, questioning Edward's thinking and reasoning. They both took a swig of their drinks and sat back to relax.

"Well, I guess you've every right to decide if you want to move onto something more real. Want to get out there on the dance floor, see who else you can nab up tonight?" Emmett said with a sly smile.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "Naw, you two go have fun. From the sounds of it, I'll probably be having a blast later tonight."

Emmett nodded and have his brother a salute as he stood to his feet and made his way to the dance floor. Jasper followed after once Edward gave him the okay. He just wanted to be by himself for now, figuring out just why he was holding onto something that wasn't real. Sure, Bella was real. She was as real as they got. But nothing ever went beyond just a phone call. Every time he mentioned that they meet up somewhere, even offered to fly her out to a destination with him, something would always pop up. Or some excuse she would give to not say yes. He was crazy about her, but how can you be crazy about someone from behind a screen. You have to make the moments count, and if those opportunities see fit, you just have to take them…

* * *

The girls were just heading back to their table from being out on the dance floor. The DJ was spinning some great music and they couldn't resist to go out and dance. They didn't dance with anyone but themselves, but not at the expense of several men trying to cut in. They returned to their table, collapsing from exhaustion.

"Oh man, this place is awesome! Music's great, drinks are great, men are GREAT!" Rose said as she pulled out a couple men's business cards she was given.

"You going to call any of them," Bella asked her, crossing her legs over. A couple men walking by watched her do that, they eyed her "legs for days", one brunette gentleman winked at her. Bella blushed, she definitely wasn't used to this kind of attention. And she was receiving plenty of it. She must have been given at least three numbers while just out on the dance floor. Not to mention when they first arrived, another man at the bar had bought Bella and her friends a round of drinks.

A waiter clad in only a pair of red jeans and red suspenders took their fourth round order and Bella wasn't sure if she was going to be able to remember this evening later on.

"You having fun Bella?" Alice asked as she came to sit over by her friend. Bella turned towards her and smiled, placing her hand on her friend's knee. "Oh yeah, I'm having a blast. I'm just going to take it easy for a bit. I think I might have twisted my ankle while dancing."

"Okay, well, if you don't mind I think I'm going to head back out onto the floor for a bit."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, sure go ahead! I'll be fine." Alice smiled and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. She stood quickly just as a new song began to play over the speakers and she rushed to the floor, never to be seen again.

Rose slid over to Bella, "You sure you're having fun?"

"Yeah! I'm just going to go slow for now," she chuckled, yelling over the maximized volume of the music. Rose smiled, patting Bella's knee.

"Oh, what did Edward say about your look tonight?"

"Oh, jeez! I totally forgot to send it!" Bella dug through her phone, quickly finding it and opening up a new text box.

Rosalie laughed at her friend, just at the time the waiter brought their drinks and set them on the table in front of them. Rose grabbed for her drink and took a sip and instantly spat it back into the glass.

"Ew! I think the coke went flat! Ugh, Bells I'll be right back I'm going to have the bar-keep make me a new drink." Rose stood before Bella could speak, shrugging her shoulders anyways. She looked down to her phone and selected the picture Alice took of her earlier and stared. She definitely didn't look like herself. The woman in the picture was sexy, powerful and knew exactly what she wanted. But the Bella outside the phone didn't know half the time what she wanted, all except for her Restaurant. Cooking was one thing she was always sure about. Every recipe was a simple instruction and when followed correctly, your masterpiece was made. Why couldn't life have simple instructions? Everything would be so much easier. There was a saying for that, 'If life was easy, it'd be called a whore'.

Bella selected the photo and typed a quick text with it,

**"****Here's that picture I promised. You can thank Alice for helping me take it."**

With that, she hit the send button and grabbed her drink. She took a sip of her martini and a voice called down to her.

"Hey, how's it going?"

The voice was deep and rugged. Bella turned to look up at the owner of such a voice. There stood a young man with tanned skin and long flowing black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He was built with defined muscles, his pecs outlined by the thin t-shirt he wore. His eyes sparkled and his smile was panty-wetting worthy. He was indeed gorgeous.

"Hi." Bella replied simply, a small blush crossing her cheeks.

"You look kind of lonely, mind if I join you for a bit?" The gentleman asked with a killer smile.

Bella shook her head and patted the seat next to her, the gorgeous man smiled and sat with her.

"Names Black, Jacob Black. You?" He said holding out his monstrous hand. Bella placed her small hand into his and shook it.

"Swan, Bella Swan."

Jacob nodded his head, "Bella….it's nice to meet you, beautiful."

Bella smiled softly and took a sip of her drink. He was already flirting with her and she hadn't really said anything yet. Jacob had that kind of attractiveness that was so good looking, it almost hurt to look for too long.

"You say that to all the pretty ladies, don't you, Jacob?" Bella smiled playfully over the rim of her glass. Jacob chuckled at her jokes.

"But that's what your name means, isn't it? _'Bella'_ means beautiful in Italian," Jacob leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes never leaving Bella's. "And honestly, it suites you well." Bella's eyebrow raised at his compliment. He was the first one tonight to actually try to have a normal conversation and give a decent compliment. None of the, '_Damn, baby. You're smokin' hot!' _or '_Dang, girl. You going home with anybody?'_ Perhaps the cheap way that Bella was dressing tonight was the result of that, however, Bella was not free.

"So, you know Italian, impressive." Bella jokingly played with the handsome man before her.

"Sure! Doesn't everyone?"

"Not Italian, but I do speak spanish…" Bella said with a smile. Jacob's eyes sparkled with his smile as well.

"Well see, spanish and italian aren't too far off from each other. Maybe you could teach me some spanish and I could teach you Italian." A waiter came by to take Jacob's drink order, and ordered just a club soda with a lime.

"Don't you drink?" Bella asked taking a sip of her drink and eating the green olive from the pick. Jacob shook his head slightly, he took his wallet from his pocket revealing a shiny badge.

"No, not normally. But I'm the DD tonight, so my conscience tells me to be good tonight." Bella looked at him with slight surprise. Chicago PD out on the town clubbing and picking up women.

"So, how come you're not on duty tonight? Wouldn't this be the night to be out patrolling, catching people driving drunk?" Bella asked as she placed her drink back onto the table. Jacob chuckled.

"Well, yeah that's normally the case. However, tonight I'm entertaining some family from out of town. They wanted to come dancing. This isn't normally my scene, but I had to take them." Jacob leaned back into his seat and crossed his legs, Bella followed suite, might as well be comfortable. They were surrounded by other people and bouncers; plus Jacob being an officer of the law, he had to be on his best behavior.

They talked forever about classic cars and Jacob asked about Bella's old truck. He was a car enthusiast himself. However, he was more into the newer racing models. Bella laughed and tried to explain the perks of having an old car; when the parts failed you, they were easy to either have replaced or even fabricated to fit and work again. At least, that's what Charlie had always taught her, whatever that meant. Not to mention, insurance was hell of a lot cheaper than owning a newer model car.

"So you're not from Illinois either, huh?" He asked.

"No, I'm originally from Washington. But I moved out to Indiana almost a month ago. Me and my two girl friends are opening up a restaurant in Indianapolis." Jacob was intrigued to hear of Bella's future business.

"Well, sounds to me things are starting out pretty well for you in Indianapolis. I think I might have to go there to try out your new place." He grinned at Bella. She smiled and blushed a little.

"Well, as a matter of fact, if you can make it out next month, we are going to have a classic car show," Bella reached for her clutch and pulled out her business card and wrote her private number on the back. "Here's the address. The date will be the last Saturday of July….you know, if you're not going to be busy or anything."

Jacob took her card and looked at it intently.

_"__B's Place - Classics with a Flare_

_Isabella Swan - Head Chef, Co-Owner"_

"I think I might just do that, Ms. Swan." He tucked the card into his wallet, and smiled. "Well Ms. Swan, as much as I hate to break this up, but I must be getting back to my cousins, they probably wondered if I ran off to work after all." He chuckled and Bella smiled, he took her hand and gave his a kiss on her knuckles. "It was a pleasure talking with you Bella. See you around."

Bella smiled as she watched Jacob walk away. He was nice and friendly. Extremely gorgeous and he was easy to talk to. That wasn't so bad after all, besides, even though he said he may go the car show next month, doesn't mean it'll happen.

Bella felt her phone buzz and looked to see Edward had responded almost 20 minutes ago. She didn't even feel it buzz the first time. Opening up she read his message,

**"****Holy freaking hell, suga. You look hot tonight. Would you send me another?"**

Bella smiled, she flipped her camera to her face, taking a cute and sweet "selfie", making sure she did angle the camera to where her cleavage showed a bit more. She quickly sent it off to him and decided to head out to the second level where there was a roof-top patio. It had gotten stuffy inside the club, and Bella was aching for some fresh air.

* * *

The night drew on slowly and Edward was just hanging out at their VIP table while Jasper ran off to dance and Emmett was God knows where. He got the first picture from Bella and his mouth dropped to the floor. Good God, that woman had legs, and an ass, and everything else in between. She was definitely looking good tonight. Extra good…The clock on his phone read 1:45 am, the club was still in full swing. But he wasn't planning on staying for much longer.

Victoria said the pool hall closed at 2, and he was expecting her to text him any time now. Edward stood from his seat and went off to find Emmett and Jasper to let them know he was taking off. He found Emmett at the bar, sweet talking with some blonde bomb shell, they were getting hot and heavy, talking close and touching real personally. He watched them start make out in front of the bar, and thought better of it to go up and interrupt their make out session. Instead he shot Emmett a text, and left it at that. He didn't bother to try to find Jasper, he was long gone in the dance floor and was no where to be seen. Edward exited the club and pulled out his phone, looking down at a reply from Bella and her second picture. She was smiling at him through the screen, in that same sinful blue dress and her hair curled framing her face. She was sitting at a booth and the background behind her was blurry but red everywhere, must have been the lighting in the place she was at, he thought.

She was fucking gorgeous, but no where near him at all tonight. His phone buzzed again and the message was from Victoria,

**"****Hey handsome, last customer's gone, and I sent the bar keep home. Come on over, I'm just about done."**

Edward smiled to himself and began walking the short distance down the block back to the pool hall. Tonight he was going to make it count. And he planned to make it count, over and over, all night long with the sexy red head.

_A/N: Holy freaking- what the eff?! What the huddle-hay just happened? UGH! The inner turmoil is killing me! Edwards gone off to be with a red-head and Bella gave her number to some sexy cop….My head hurts, like for serious you guys. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me some reviews, let me know what you think. The good, the bad, the in between, I want to know it all! Just wanted to give a shout out to ALL of the people who favorited the story and/or followed me to keep updated on Worlds Apart. You are all awesome, I love you guys!_

_Until next time!_

_-GB_


	7. Diners, Drive-Ins & Jives!

_A/N: Hey everyone! It is here! Chapter 7. I know, a lot of you are either 1 of 2 things. Extremely excited I updated or extremely pissed with me it took this long. Like I said before, I apologize whole heartedly for my absence. And before I go into a long rant about that, I only have this to say. If you wish to tell me something, in reviews or PM's, don't be hiding behind an anonymous name. It just makes you look like a coward and a bit childish. And don't ever judge someone for being away for a time. Life gets in the way for everyone, some more than others. Until you can walk a mile (more like a feet) in my shoes, then I suggest you leave your comments to yourself. _

_Writing is a hobby, not a way to make my living. I do it for enjoyment and as a creative outlet. If you're upset with me, I don't mind you unsubscribing or not reading anymore. For those who are still around and wish to continue on this journey with me and our lust-birds, I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you are here and will continue to support me and the story :) You are truly my inspirations and I thank you, thank you, thank you! And now, on with the show!_

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight nor its characters. The great Stephanie Meyers is and always will be._

Chapter 7 Diners, Drive-Ins and Jives!

_3 weeks later….Sunday, July 20th, 1 week away from the car show._

Edward slammed the hood of the Chevelle as Emmett and Jasper wiped the grease and oil from their hands. Edward leaned over the hood, running the polish rag over the shiny coat of black paint for the eighteenth time that afternoon. The car was finally finished. The engine ran like a dream, the body work was perfect. The car resembled as if it was newly bought off the lot.

For several years now, this car was Edward's baby, his goal. He paid pocket change for just the shell of the car. That's all it was, just a shell. The engine had been stripped away, no doors or tires. There were holes rusted away in the roof and the color was faded.

Every ounce of blood and sweat went into this car, and Edward couldn't have been more proud of it. Of course, he certainly couldn't have done it without the help of his boys.

"Well, man. She's a beauty….you really turned her around." Emmett tossed away his grease rag and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Edward crossed his arms over his body, a smirk on his face as he admired their work. "For all the trouble she gave me, it was well worth it." He tossed aside the polishing rag and head back into the kitchen. Edward reached into the fridge and grabbed himself and the others a beer.

They popped the tops off their bottles to toast each other to a job well done. Each of the greasy men polished off more than half of their beers in one swig, feeling overly relieved and proud of their accomplishments.

"So, are you going to take her out for a spin?" Jasper took another short sip of his beer as he went over to the entrance way of the garage to start stripping away his coveralls. They had all been elbow deep into the car early that morning and it was already just after one in the afternoon. They all smelled of rancid sweat and car oil, it was beginning to make their eyebrows sizzle off their faces.

"I'm too fucking tired to think about taking her out for a drive right now. Besides, there ain't no way I'm about to sit on the new interior and get sweat marks all over it," Edward followed suit and removed his now black t-shirt and wiped the grease from his face. Just another shirt to add to the rag pile, good thing white Hanes t-shirts were sold by the 5-pack.

Emmett wasn't far behind on removing his work clothes and kicking off his shoes in the process. "Ah, c'mon man. Don't start being a pussy about the car. It's meant to be driven! You got to show that baby off." The boys returned to the garage and all threw their dirty clothes into the empty washing machine.

They picked up the rest of their tools and equipment, storing them back into their proper places. Edward giving the Chevelle one more glance over. It was just perfect.

"Fuck off, man. I'm going to take it out, I just need a better excuse than just driving it around town. And there's no way in hell am I going to drive it to work and leave it unattended in the garage lot all night."

Once the boys had all cleaned up and made themselves comfortable on Edward's sectional, they decided to stay in for the rest of the night. After months of agonizing, tedious work on the Chevelle, they deserved to lay around lazy and pig out for a night….or a year.

Emmett called in for a couple extra large pizzas with everything on it, while Jasper ran out for another 36-Pack of Budweiser. Just as fast as the pizzas arrived, they were gone. Groans of over stuffed bellies filled the room. The remnants of Guilliano's Supreme pizza pie was nothing but a pile of crumbs and grease in the boxes and several empty beer bottles for each of the men.

The urge to stay on the couch and digest was tempting for Emmett but he knew he had to get home for the night. He stood and did his part to pick up his bottles and his trash to discard it in the trash bin. Reaching into his pocket for his keys and phone, he pulled out a business card, forgetting it was even in his jean's pocket.

**_B's Place_**

_Rosalie Hale - Assis. Manager_

On the back was a phone number and a date scribbled with the mentions of their first annual car show in Indianapolis the following week.

"Hey man, how about here? Since you're being such a little bitch about the car, we can take it down to this new place in Indy for the day. The hottie blonde from Chi-Town said it's suppose to be a big deal."

Emmett handed the card to Edward as he wagged his brows at the mentioning of the sexy bombshell from when they went to Chicago for the week. Emmett had been bragging about said blonde all the way home the following day on the road. Edward wasn't in any mood to hear about Emmett's conquests, when he himself competed bombed the night with that Victoria chick.

_*~*~Flashback*~*~_

_Edward made his way down the block back to the pool hall, the neon lights outside of the brick building were still flashing, welcoming him to a night of no strings attached sex. He stood outside the door, shooting Victoria a quick text to let her know he was waiting outside. The red head was there in an instant, opening the door with that sensual smile of what's to come next._

_"__Hey handsome….glad you came back." She reached for the front of his shirt, dragging him inside. Edward was all too willing. His brain and libido were both screaming for the inevitable salvation of a good fuck tonight. _

_He could already feel his trousers becoming tight. Victoria quickly locked the door again and turned the lights to the neon outside off. Turning back to him to grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the building. Victoria led Edward through a large oak door into her office. _

_Edward was going to led Victoria make this first move, she's obviously dragging him away from any possible eyes that could disturb them. Victoria locked her office door, and turned around back to Edward._

_"__Can I get you anything, sweet thing?" Her voice was sultry and her eyes gleamed like a tiger ready to pounce on her next meal. _

_Edward leaned against her desk, crossing his ankles to try to mask that his pants were bulging in that very specific place. _

_"__Darlin, I'll take anything you'd give me right now." _

_Victoria smiled wickedly as she sauntered over to the delicious man leaning against the hard wood of her desk. She pressed herself up against him, her hands trailing up from his stomach, over his pecks and around his neck. Her fingernails gently grazing the hairs on the back of his neck._

_Edward never knew that those little, tiny hairs had a direct connection to his dick. It ached and needed to be attended to._

_Placing a steamy kiss to Edward's lips, their tongues dancing with each other, tasting each other. Edward wrapped his hands around Victoria's waist, resting them on her ass, give it a not too gentle squeeze. _

_Victoria pushed Edward to lay back onto her desk, she climbed on top of him so her body was flush with his. She could feel he was hard for her and she ground her hips into his._

_Edward went stiff, he stopped instantly and thought for a second. Something wasn't right. He could feel Victoria along the entire length of his body, everything felt like a solid woman's body…..except for the odd appendage digging into his hip._

_"__Victoria…..what is in your pocket?" Edward managed to say without his voice cracking._

_Victoria smiled like she was carrying a secret, a big one. She leaned down to kiss Edward on the cheek. Edward felt tiny beads of sweat begin to form on his brow, hoping that his mind wasn't jumping to conclusions._

_"__We are just excited to get you to ourselves…," Victoria leaned down again to whisper into his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin. She dug her pelvis into his hip again, emphasizing that she was packing more than what Edward intended. _

_Edward couldn't form a coherent word, instead he pushed her off of his body, trying hard not to do it harshly. Definitely not how he was hoping the night was going to pan out._

_"__Um….you know, Victoria. Me and the boys got a early start tomorrow," He stood away from Victoria, making his way to her door and keeping his back to the wall. "I think I should just um…." He reached to unlock the door quickly slipping out. "I got to go!"_

_With that he slammed her door and high-tailed it back to the club's taxi curb. 'Just my fucking luck…..it had to be a dude.'_

_That following morning, Edward was in no mood to talk about his night. Emmett and Jasper hadn't once shut the fuck up about the girls they met that night. Jasper kept going on about this Ali girl, short and with tits for days. _

_Emmett kept mention some blonde girl with long legs he'd like to have wrapped around his waist while he….Edward stopped him before gaining anymore new info. _

_When asked about what happened to him after they ditched him, Edward lied and said he just went back to their pad for the night. Like hell was Edward was going to reveal that Victoria ended up being a Victor instead…_

"Yeah, I guess we can go to their show. We are off that day so it's cool." Edward handed Emmett the card back to him and he closed his eyes on the couch. Too lazy to pick up, he fell asleep on his couch for the afternoon.

_Saturday, July 26th….the morning of the car show._

Bella's alarm had broken the peaceful silence to which she was sleeping so soundly. Her arm poked out from under her covers and reached to throw her alarm off of her nightstand.

Silencing the obnoxious scream of the buzzer. She rolled over and fell back asleep almost instantly, until the even more obnoxious pounding on her door woke her once again.

"Bells! Get up! I need to get you ready!" Alice shouted through the door. Bella groaned to herself, hoping that Alice would go away if she didn't answer.

The pounding persisted this time by two sets of fists. "Listen bitch, if you don't open this door I'm knockin' it down!"

Rosalie's screams pierced Bella out of her trance. She cursed to herself and tossed the blankets off of her. It was one thing to fight off Alice alone, but not both of those crazy bitches at once. Especially at the ungodly hour of 6 AM.

"Alright, FINE! I'm coming." Bella trudged her way out of bed, her hair tangled and sticking up all over her head. She yawned into her hand as she reached for the lock on her door to let in the terrors known as her best friends.

Alice stormed in with her beauty kit, her short hair set into pin curls. Rose's longer, more luscious hair was pulled up into big loose curls set in soda cans.

Now, Bella knew she wanted to get into the spirit of things; hair, make up, the works. But never did Bella think she'd go as far as prepping herself in such a cliche way.

"My great-grandma once told me that soup cans or soda cans were the best in doing curls." Rosalie looked as if she was a walking science experiment, or some sort of satellite with the Pepsi soda cans pinned to her head. It would have been hilarious if Bella wasn't still waking up from her slumber.

Alice grabbed Bella by the wrist and insisted that she go wash her face while she got the curling iron ready to go.

Rose was setting up Bella's outfit and shoes for the day, placing them in a duffle so that she could change at the restaurant.

After Bella "thoroughly exfoliating" to Alice's standards, she was plopped down at her vanity so Alice could begin to pin curl her hair as well.

Once Alice had managed to tame and pin Bella's hair perfectly into almost two dozen curls, she wrapped her head in a red bandana to keep everything in place. She then began to transform Bella's makeup into a red lipped vixen meant to be seated on the hood of a rat rod.

After almost two hours of plucking, pulling and painting, Bella was ready to head out. The girls grabbed their bags and clothes for the event. Bella insisted that she drive her Chevy truck, and much to her delight, Alice said that with her ensemble for the day, it would go well together.

The drive to _B's_ was uneventful, Bella followed behind Rose and Alice in Rosalie's SUV. Since it was still fairly early in the day, not too many people were out.

_'__Probably still sleeping in their warm comfy bed….bastards.'_ Bella though to herself.

Once the girls pulled up into the parking lot behind their building, Bella went ahead and parked her truck next to the entrance of the restaurant near where they were going to have their booth set up for the event.

_B's Place_ was already busy like a hive with all of the staff on hand for the day. The kitchen had already been at the establishment since dawn baking and prepping for the day. A few of the little waitresses had come early to help set up and decorate inside for the event. All of them had taken the liberty to dress for the day as well. All so cutely dressed in victory rolls and saddle shoes.

Bella smiled looking at all of her staff and felt an immense sense of pride over what her and the girls were accomplishing.

Alice had insisted that Bella not get elbow deep into the kitchen for the day so that she wouldn't mess up her make up or clothes, insisting that Mike could handle today without her in the kitchen.

Bella didn't like the idea of not being in the kitchen to make sure nothing went wrong. However for today, she could fight the urge. Today was all about making appearances for _B's. _

After a few more hours of prepping inside and also the the car show booth was set up and ready to go outside, Bella started to notice a few straggling classic cars begin to show up. One of the younger bussers that Alice and Rose had hired was volunteering to help park the cars. A couple other members of the staff were assigned to help run the booth and raffle for they day.

The restaurants entire staff was on duty today, working inside or outside for the show. Rose's father had stopped by the night before and had dropped off the items for their raffle that were donated to the girls by his fellow colleagues.

The girls had disappeared into Bella's office around noon to complete their looks. While they were away inside the office, the car show was really getting into full swing.

Several more cars began to show up, Golden Oldies were playing over the loud speakers. A few news reporters had arrived early to take pictures of the cars arriving and interview a few of the employees.

As more people began to arrive, the fuller the parking lot became. At one point, a caravan of classics came rolling up down the main way, revving their sexy engines. Everything from Fords to Chevys, T-birds and Bel Airs filled the parking lot of _B's. _

Edward and the boys rolled up in the same line of cars. They drove into town and noticed a slew of cars headed in the same direction they were. Deciding to join the parade, they merged into the line of cars and followed in suit.

The new joint was packed to the brim with cars and car show-goers. The guys were impressed.

"Shit, the hottie wasn't joking. This place is crazy busy." Emmett said as he scanned the area. They were ushered into a spot towards the back of the restaurant sitting in between a 59' Chevy Bel Air and a 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner.

The boys got out of the Chevelle and started walking around. Dressed in just jeans and tshirts, they blended into the general crowd. They noticed that all the workers of the restaurant and show were dressed to the nines, trying to stick to the oldies style. Slicked back, greased hair for the guys and all the girls in victory rolls and curls.

"Not too bad, looks like this place is really taking off. I can't remember the last time I saw this big of a show." Jasper stuck his hands in the front pocket of his jeans as he scanned the parking lot admiring the eclectic display of cars.

Emmett lifted his monstrous chin into the air, taking in the whiff of the cooking come from the restaurant. His clutched his stomach, feeling it growl with hungry.

"Well, while we are here, might as well grab a burger. C'mon, I'll treat you both." Emmett started for the front door of the eatery with Jasper in tow. Passing up free food was never an option.

Edward held back a bit looking at the booth of different raffle prizes and tickets. He bought himself five bucks worth and also registered his Chevelle for the judging. After finishing up with his registration, he found Emmett and Jasper seated in a oval booth towards the opposite end of the lounge.

A cute little girl about 18 or so with a ponytail and bobby-socks took their order quickly and ran off to get their drinks. They received their order fairly quickly, much to their enjoyment.

Each ordering a burger, made with the freshest ingredients and beef the chef could find, as what the little waitress informed them.

None of them spoke while eating. Moans of pleasure from the taste was all they could hear from each other. The burgers were juicy and hot, fresh from the grill. Caramelized with just the right amount of seasoning.

The waitress, by the name of Caitlyn, recommended the garlic fries to go with their food. Those didn't disappoint either. Crisp on the outside and perfectly cooked on the inside. The garlic flavor bursting in their mouths.

"I know this is just a cheeseburger and fries….but oh my fucking God it's so damn good." Emmett said as he wiped a smear of ketchup off of his face. Jasper had ordered a side of onion rings for the table as well and he practically shoved the biggest round into his face, covered in house made ranch dressing. Everything was spectacular.

They never knew that the simplest of foods could taste this fucking amazing. They would definitely be returning for another meal.

From inside the restaurant, the men could hear the MC began to talk about the upcoming trophy awards for the car show. Emmett quickly paid for their bill while Edward and Jasper finished up their plates.

The girls were just finishing their looks up when they heard the loud speaker announcing that the judging of the cars was to take place.

Rose was fastened up in a red hot, sweetheart neckline number. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face. Alice wore the typical poodle skirt attire, complete with saddle shoes and a scarf wrapped around her neck. If if weren't for her off the shoulder blouse showing off a bit of cleavage, she'd be the epitome of the innocent Sock Hop chick.

Bella checked herself in the mirror. Again, Rose and Alice's skills showed off just what a knock out she could be. Dressed in a black and white polka dot halter dress with a red petticoat beneath. Her hair was curled and fastened into a gorgeous Pinup style. Red ruby lips and winged cat eyeliner. In this get up, she felt ready for just about anything.

"Okay girls, let's go get 'em." Rose picked up her white brimmed sunglasses and walked out the door.

Bella and Alice followed suit quickly, since they were all to be helping give out trophies to the winners of the show.

A large crowd had gathered around the booth, most of the patrons being older gentlemen, had gathered around in their lawn chairs, raffle tickets in hand and waiting to hear the winners of the show trophies. They all gibber-jabbered to one another, talk of cars and mechanics. They were mostly all grey-haired and deep laugh lines across their faces, some wore Veteran ball caps adorned with pins.

They were all being interviewed by the local news station, asking them about how they've loved the car show and the establishment. A lady in her late forties dressed in a two-piece blue business suit asked for the crowed to wave to the camera and also pose for pictures.

Once Bella and the girls took their positions as hostesses and Trophy girls, the same camera crew came over to interview them.

The reporter, known as Julie Collins, from channel 5 Eyewitness News came over to shake each of their hands.

"Today, as _B's Place_ breaks ground into the future as already predicted to be one of the most popular restaurants in the downtown area, we are here now with the three stunning ladies that co-own _B's Place_. Rosalie, Alice and Isabella, congratulations on your already great success!"

The reporter beamed at the ladies as they said their thanks to the reporter. Rosalie stood tall and confident while Alice waved at the camera. Bella stood brick still, her hands folded in front of her as she smiled softly, never looking to the camera directly.

"Now, from what I understand, the three of you went to college together and decided to combine your skills and open _B's_, is that correct," Julie pointed her microphone towards the girls, Rosalie the first to step in, thankfully.

"That's right. With mine and Alice's business know-how and Bella's incredible culinary skills, also the fact that we were inseparable, it just seemed like the wise thing to do was combine our skills." Rose smiled to the camera after giving her answer. The photographer was sure to get all of her good sides for the paper.

"Bella, is it? I also hear that you studied in Mexico for a time as well? What was your inspiration for wanting to study abroad and how do you feel that your training gives you that edge in this business?" Julie pointed her mic to Bella this time.

Bella stood there for a few moments, feeling terribly exposed and vulnerable under the camera's glare. Alice shoved her a bit, knocking her out of her camera shyness.

"Um…well I was always inspired by my mother and other women figure in my family for cooking. It just came natural for me. And when I decided to go to school for it, it just felt like that what I was meant to do for my life. I feel that with my time in Mexico it helped me be more well rounded, learned how to create food instead of just make it. I love to cook and I feel that you will surely find that in our dishes when you come down to _B's._" Bella smiled genuinely to the camera, the flash of the camera capturing her in the moment.

Bella couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with pride. Granted, she was nervous to speak to a big time news reporter, but she felt so strongly for her passion of cooking. It never bothered her to talk about her accomplishments.

"You heard it here folks, from God's Kitchen to your bellies, _B's Place_ is sure to satisfy all walks of life and all palates alike. This is Julie Collins with Channel 5 Eyewitness News." After Julie ended the interview she shook the girls' hands again before heading inside to grab herself a bite to eat. The camera man stayed behind with the photography to capture the last few events of the day.

Bella blew out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Relieved that she didn't have to talk on camera any longer. The MC started to thank everyone for attending that day and proceeded with the trophy awards.

Between the three girls, they each handed out a trophy for several categories; ranging from Coolest Car to Best Original and everything in between. Each gentlemen who won came up to receive their award and to take a picture with the girls for the paper.

Each of them finding that extra spring in their step when they were called up. Sure didn't hurt that three gorgeous women were each giving them a kiss on the cheek to congratulate them. Some even trying to stick around them a bit longer, Rose finally offering them an extra kiss on their foreheads to get them to return to their seats. Bella couldn't help but find it adorable that these older gentlemen were fawning over them.

"And finally ladies and gentlemen for Best In Show. On behalf of the girls and _B's_, we want to thank you whole heartedly for coming out today! We hope you enjoyed your time here and we hope to see you again in the future! Don't forget to stop on inside and bring home something sweet for the family!" The MC thanked the audience and they applauded with cheers.

The show was a great success, the greatest way to kick off the opening of Bella's restaurant. Bella couldn't believe just how lucky she was. Her girls beside her and their business taking off light a shot!

She reached beside her to pick up the largest trophy for the Best In Show category. She stood beside Alice and Rose who were smiling to the crowd.

"Car #102, a 1969 Chevelle….Eddie from Richmond! Come on down and receive your trophy!"

Bella scanned the crowed, waiting for the winner to make his way up to the girls to receive his trophy and a kiss on his cheek.

She didn't realize that the winner had come up from behind, he started with Rose who was on the end. She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, followed by Alice. Finally reaching her….she looked up.

Bella's blood turned from cold to hot and still the next. Staring down at her, even with her four-inch heels on, stood familiar green eyes. That incredible hair color she never could figure out what shade it was.

It couldn't be…..but some how, it really was.

Edward was standing before her. He stared at her, unable to think coherently. It was Bella…..standing there, stunning as ever and waiting to hand him trophy for having the best car in the lot.

The crowd disappeared around them, neither could take their eyes off each other.

"Con….congratualtions…", Bella said very softly, holding her hand out to shake his and give him his trophy.

Her voice knocked him out of his trance, Bella is here! BELLA IS HERE! In Indiana!

_'__Quick! Before you wake up! Do something! Before she disappears!'_

He shook himself back to the present, reaching for her hand, he couldn't take it any longer.

Edward pulled Bella to him suddenly, wrapping his arms around her. Without thinking, he crashed his lips desperately to hers, kissing her as if it was the last thing he'd ever do in this world.

The crowed murmured in shock and surprise, some even cheering for them. No one ever knowing the truth. The truth of just how long Edward wanted to kiss this woman. She tasted just as he'd always imagined. Sweet, feisty and incredible.

Bella didn't know what was going on, her brain completely shut off. Her skin burned with need and she dropped his trophy back to the table, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving herself over to his kiss.

_'__If this is really a dream…..I don't ever want to leave Dream Edwards arms again….'_

_A/N: Woot! We did it! They did it! And what a first meeting! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 8 is about 20% finished as of now. I'm hoping to get that chapter out probably by mid July, only because I now have a new beta! Thank you to AnakinSmom for helping a girl out! She will be on vacation for a while so until she gets back, I will be sending her things to review and help me out with! _

_Keep your eye out for some new projects, I have a few works brewing on the stove as we speak. Some things I do hope you will enjoy ^^) I'm looking forward to releasing them! _

_As always, if you liked this chapter/story, please review and subscribe to get updates on chapters and new fics! Until next time my lovelies, enjoy!_

_-GB_


	8. Life Could Be a Dream, Sweetheart

_A/N: Happy Saturday my lovelies! And here's Chapter 8! Things are getting super exciting now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A great big thank you to AnakinSmom for being my beta! You are amazing!_

_Also I want to send a shoutout to ALL the people who reviewed last month! Whether it was your first time visiting WA or you've been here since the beginning, Your kind words are what keep me going and I love having you here. And for those who don't review BUT still come around, HELLO! And Thank you so much for stopping by and showing us some love! _

_Anywyas, you know the jist…Stephanie Meyer is all great ruler and owns everything…and I dont….._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 8 : Life Could be a Dream, Sweetheart

This must be what heaven is like, the angels singing and the feeling of floating. If there was a higher level than Cloud 9, there'd be level 20. This is when you buy a dollar lotto scratcher and hit the $500 jackpot, one in a million chances! Flying without wings.

There had never been another kiss like this one. Well, maybe one other one. When Rhett Butler kissed Scarlett before he went to join the Confederate Army; the kind of kiss that made your breath hitch and your toes curl. Surely this wasn't real life, for no one could make your heart stop and begin again all within a few seconds time.

Bella's mind was in a whirl, nothing and everything made sense with Edward's kiss. He held her so tightly, scared himself, that he was going to wake up to reality. That this was just another dream.

With Edward's vice grip and the magnitude of his kiss, Bella was sure she'd collapse from lack of oxygen.

Reality soon became the rudest bitch when the flash of a high definition camera brought the two of them down from their high.

"Now THAT'S a first pager right there….," the now annoying photographer gave Edward and Bella a thumbs up and a wink.

It took everything in Edward not to turn around and punch the dick in the face. One, for being annoying and obnoxious, and two for making Bella pull away from him. She stepped back two steps. Now realizing what was going on. Edward was at her restaurant. Edward just kissed her in front of all of Indiana, and she allowed him to.

Her face burned fire engine red and she tried to compose herself, straightening out the invisible wrinkles in her dress. Grabbing the trophy again she quickly handed it to him and booked it for the door. Alice and Rose following suit, their faces reading every emotion. Shock, confusion, amusement. They chased her back into the restaurant and to her office. Thankfully, Bella didn't bother to lock the door, Rose and Alice crashed through like feisty hurricanes. Rose slammed the door behind her in a huff.

"Um…..what the fuck was that?" Rose stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, Alice began to pace back in forth in a frantic frenzy.

"Yeah! I mean for God's sake Bella, we didn't know you were seeing someone! I mean, by the looks of it you two knew each other! No one kisses some stranger like….like….THAT!" Alice fanned herself compulsively. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen! I mean did you see the look in his eyes? He looked like he wanted to devour you and protect you all at the same time."

Bella held her hands to her chest, afraid that her heart would jump out of her body. She bit her lip, unable to use her words. Either she was dumbstruck, or just kissed so well it made her stupid.

'SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN!' Her thoughts her screaming at her.

Before Bella could say a word, she whipped around at the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"What it is?!" Rosalie screamed to the intruder. The knob twisted slowly, the door opening just a crack to allow the head of the kiss stealer to peek through.

Clearing his throat, "Excuse me….can I interrupt you ladies?"

"If it's to molest my girlfriend again, you better think twice, you pervert!" Alice pointed to the exit, who did this creep think he was?! Following them into Bella's office just get another sample of Bella's goodies.

"Want us to take care of him Bells?" Rose turned around her hands on her hips. Ready to give this dude a piece of her high kick direct to the man jewels.

"N..no! It's okay….Rosie, Alice," Bella cleared her throat nervously. "This is Edward…"

Rosalie and Alice lost their words. Flipping their confused and intrigued stares between Bella and the kiss-stealer.

Rose finally laughed out loud, "Well shit, Bells! It's about time he came around! About time you told him you moved here!" Rosalie came over to place her hand on Edward's shoulders, pulling him into the office and closing the door behind him.

Alice went up to him to wrap her arms through his on his opposite side. "Yeah Bella! It's nice to finally put a face to the mystery lover-man! And boy…you weren't kidding about sex on legs." Alice gave Bella a wink while Rose giggled.

Edward's face turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Actually ladies, Bella failed to mention that she moved here…." Edward's stare bore holes into Bella like swiss cheese. Bella had never felt so little before. She was caught. He stared at her with so many emotions in his eyes. Her face burned like a hot tamale, her cheeks bright red. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

Rosalie and Alice looked between the two and themselves. The air becoming thick with awkwardness.

"Alrighty then…Alice why don't you come with me and we will let these two….aw fuck it c'mon we need to get out of here." Rosalie motioned for her cousin to follow her out of Bella's door.

After the girls left them alone, the air still hung thick. Neither wanting to speak first. Bella kept looking down at her hands, trying to keep herself from looking up in to the most amazing green eyes she's ever known. Why did she feel like she was caught in a lie?

Edward didn't know what to do. He still couldn't believe that this was reality. Bella was here in Indiana….more like is now LIVING here. She owns a restaurant in Indianapolis. Lord knows she's already been here for several months. And he's just finding out about it now!

Those gloriously chocolate eyes. Matching hair pulled up into such a glamorous do. He noticed her outfit for the first time. That black and white polka dot halter dress…he remembered.

One of the many conversations they've had over the years, his one request for when they'd meet for the first time, that she'd be in such a dress. And here she was. It was all he'd ever had hoped for. He could feel his body react to both his lust and want against his annoyance and confusion for her at the moment.

He thanked God that she was here, but at the same time….

"When were you going to tell me you were here?" He took one step towards her.

Not knowing why she felt afraid all of a sudden, she stepped once back away from him again.

"I…I don't know. I was just so busy with the restaurant, and getting it ready I just didn't want to bother you, I know you work all the time! And…and..and." Bella's nervous rambling made her even more anxious. She couldn't think of any other excuses, all were complete and utter bullshit anyway.

No one can make her feel like this. Except Edward. Nervous, anxious, needy…horny.

Edward took a step towards her again, she stepped back. He kept going towards her until she hit her desk. No where to back away now. He closed the gap between them, pressing himself to her body.

He knew she was shorter than he was. She stood just to his chin, and that was in the heels she was wearing. He could smell her perfume, it invaded his senses. Her sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla. If he wasn't stiff as a brick before, it was almost painful now.

"Suga….," her nickname from him sounded even better as he said it. He bent his head down to nuzzle her neck. This was the cruelest form of foreplay known to mankind. She could feel his lips grazing the sensitive skin just behind her ear, the heat of his breath tickling the hairs. She clutched the edges of her desk in her hands, her knuckles turning white. Her breath caught in her chest, making her press her ample tits into him.

He was deliberately trying to break her, and God knew he was achieving that goal.

"Suga….I would have made time for you." He almost growled at her. The vibrations shot right down to her now soaked panties.

Edward's hands found her hips, pulling her tighter to him. He needed to feel her against him, what he had wanted for so long was right there and fuck if didn't it make him want to jizz his pants like a God damned teenager.

It was torture, Bella couldn't think nor could she speak. She gasped when Edward bit down on her neck; damn her for telling him one of her weaknesses. Bella found herself being lifted to sit on the edge of her desk, Edward pushing his way between her legs. He needed her closer, damn it!

Bella's arms wound themselves around his neck, her leg wrapping around his waist. He could feel the heat from between her legs, his hardness pressing into her thigh. He brought his hand up for her neck to make her look into his eyes.

Glossed over in a haze of lust and want, her mouth parted. Still swollen from his first kiss. He captured her lips again in a frenzy. Their mouths and tongues danced with each other, hands roaming, feeling the planes of each other's bodies.

Edward's hips thrusted against Bella's aching center, wanting and needing to feel her more. Bella moaned into his mouth, his hand finding the swell of her pert breasts. He cupped the one frantically, rubbing his thumb over where her nipple stood at attention through the fabric of her dress. "Fuck, she's not wearing a bra!"

As if this wasn't frustrating enough, the sound of another knock on the door almost threw them both over the edge.

Edward growled to himself, letting Bella go. He stood away to the side of the desk, his back to the door. The last thing he needed was for the intruder to noticed the tent he was pitching in his pants.

Bella cleared her throat as she fixed her dress and tried to make herself not look freshly dry humped on her desk.

"Uh…come in!" She yelled to the door, her voice cracking a bit. She stood off her desk, her knees wobbly and trying to regain a steady ground.

Rose peaked her head inside noticing Bella's breathing labored and Edward's back to her, his fist clenched at his side, "Hey Bells…the event's ending. You should probably come out now."

Bella nodded, "I'll…I'll be right out." Rose nodded her head, taking one last look between the two and smirking. She closed the door without saying another word.

Edward turned around once Rose had left, he looked to Bella and stalked back to her. He cupped her cheek in his hand, bringing her up to face him. His forehead rested against hers.

"Six years, Suga…..six fucking long years."

Bella nodded, "I know….I know." She bit her lip, getting lost into his clover green eyes.

Edward's thumb reached out to pull her swollen lip from her teeth.

"Suga don't do that. I can't….I can't fucking take that right now. Not unless you want me to fuck you over your desk right now."

"Hell YES I want you to fuck me on the desk! Do it! Do it NOW!" Bella's mind screamed at the top of its lungs.

Edward breathed a heavy sigh, trying desperately to regain his thoughts.

"We're not finished here…" It wasn't a statement, more like, a very heated and desperate promise. Edward reached to cup her cheek, bringing her to look into his eyes. They held each other's gazes for what seemed forever. The last thing that Edward wanted to do was leave her. What if this was all just a crazy illusion, and it wasn't real. That Bella wasn't real?

He heard his phone ring in his pocket, recognizing the ringtone as Emmett's. Edward groaned at his brother's impeccable timing, as always.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Suga…," Edward crashed his lips to Bella's once again in a desperate lock. Leaving her breathless, Edward rushed out of her office back to his brother and cousin.

Later that night after the restaurant finally closed; Bella, Alice and Rose made it back to the house for a late night dinner. Rose picked up a pizza on the way, along with a bottle of cheap wine.

The girls gathered around the kitchen island. Bella poured their wine into a couple of red solo cups, not wanting to have to worry about dirtying any more dishes and glasses. The girls decided pigging out over the pizza box was good enough for the night. The day proved to be quite successful in all aspects.

They were thrilled with how the day's events went off without a hitch. They couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

Finally, Alice addressed the elephant in the room. "So…Edward seems nice, eh Bells?" The girls grinned at their best friend.

Bella choked on her wine as she sipped from it. Of course, they weren't going to let her escape this topic. It was too juicy, and they were too fucking nosey.

Rose reached for the wine bottle and poured herself another serving. The most devilish grin plastered on her face. Damn her for being so smug.

"Yeah…you two seemed to have gotten real friendly after we left your office."

Bella didn't know how to get herself out of this one, Edward now knew she was here and more so, Alice and Rosalie will not soon let Bella forget that HE was nearby as well. After so many years of hearing of this man, they were bound and determined that Bella open her eyes to all these new possibilities.

"Ooh, did you and Edward christen your desk?! Get it girlie!" Alice laughed out loud at Bella's expense.

"No! Nothing happened….he kissed me. Again…" Bella didn't have to disclose ALL of the dirty details to them. Lord knows Rose and Alice would forever remind her of the information if she did mention it.

"It's about time you had someone tickle your kitty, I was started to get worried you sworn off men!" Rose leaned over the island as she drank from her solo cup. Alice began to laugh hysterically at Rose's crude comment. Not to say that she wasn't worried for Bella too. Yes, it was Bella's dream to open the restaurant, but not at the expense that she'd have no one to truly share her success with.

Bella blushed immensely at Rose's comment. "Look, I don't need anyone to…I don't want…" She stumbled over her words. Was she REALLY just about to say she didn't want sex from Edward? Something seriously was wrong with her to try and convince her best girlfriends that!

"Look, it's not that I'm not excited to finally meet him. I just….I just don't want whatever we have already to get ruined." Bella never really knew exactly what it was that they had. All it had ever been was a online friendship….with a heavy helping of sexual frustration. People met people over the internet all the time these days. It was just the "thing".

"I mean…what if he's not everything I was hoping? What if I'm not his?" She spoke softly at that. Was that what she was really afraid of? Scared that Edward was just going to end up like any other male in the world? Afraid of disappointment, rejection?

"Please, Bells. I think that's the LAST thing you should be worried about. You weren't seeing what we saw when he just grabbed you and kissed you. I thought I was going to have to turn the hose on you two." Rose fanned herself.

Bella's phone began to vibrate at that instant. The screen flashed Edward's name on the caller ID. Bella snatched her phone up to answer it.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Hey Suga, did you make it home okay?"

His low monotone voice always sent shivers down her spine, although it was way better in person, now that she had heard her nickname spill from his velvety lips.

"Yeah I did. Me and the girls are just finishing up eating. Um…thanks for coming today."

"I'm glad I did…I'm glad Emmett saved your friend's card. Otherwise I don't think I would have gotten to see you so soon."

"I'm glad too. It was…a surprise." Bella began to bite her nail, trying to keep her cool composure under the watchful eye of her two girl friends.

"Is that a bad thing? Were you not happy to see me too?" Edward's voice held a hint of worry on the other end.

"N..No! It wasn't bad at all, in fact it was good. Really good…" Bella stopped to take a breath, her words flying out involuntary. "I was more than happy to see you."

"Great," Bella could almost picture the smile that Edward was sporting. His voice held happiness. "Because I want to take you out. I waited six, long fucking years for you to get here, and now that you are, there's no way I'm not taking advantage of this, Suga."

If words could make your body turn to jello, Edward's would do the trick. Bella bit her lip as she leaned against the kitchen island to keep her balance. God how she loved that name he gave her.

"I..I would like that a lot."

"Good. Next Friday the state fair will be in town. I'd love to take you there."

"Next Friday?" Bella looked to her two girlfriends who were watching her with big doe eyes. They nodded their heads frantically, urging Bella to say yes. "Yes…I think I can leave the restaurant to Ali and Rose for the night."

"Perfect. Just text me your address and I'll be by that afternoon for you. See you then, Suga."

"See you then…" Bella hung up her phone. She looked at it as if it were going to sprout wings and fly off.

She looked up to her friends. Alice and Rose finally let out squeals of victory. Their best friend just agreed to go on a date with Edward, it was about damn time.

_A/N: WOOO HOO! Date night, next chapter! Oh I'm so excited for this next chapter. I can already tell it's going to be my favorite. Thank you all for stopping by again and reading. You are my lovelies and I love you!_

_Also, I have a very special new project coming out THIS MONTH! It's in editing right now with AnakinSmom and I hope it'll be a fun small on the side project. If you'd like to follow me on Facebook, you can find my official page there, or I have put the link for my official page in my bio! You can follow me there for updates and also if you just want to hang out! I'd love to see you there!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-GB_


	9. Drunk on You

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Happy first day of August! Summer's almost over! I don't know about y'all, but I am SO ready for Fall and the cold season…and football. I'm just not made for the heat. But anyways, here is the next chapter! I think a lot of you will be pleased with this ;) ohh the nosebleeds about to happen! lol If you are under 18, you probably shouldn't be reading this but if you are…..I ain't your mom. Not my fault if you get caught ;) ANYWAYS! Hope you are all having an amazing day, a big big thank you to AnakinSmom for being an amazing Beta! _

_Again, Stephanie Meyer is Supreme Ruler of all Twilight. I own nothing….except this plot. That's mine!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Drunk on You

That following week seem to drag on for years. The days carried on without end, and the restaurant was busier than ever. After the car show, business for B's Place had taken off like a bottle rocket! Bella was so pleased to see tables filled with customers enjoying her food. Even with the rapid success of her restaurant, Bella couldn't shake the thought of her date with Edward. All week long, she was caught day dreaming numerous times, having almost burned an apple pie, catching the oven on fire. Thankfully it was diminished quickly as Mike grabbed the fire extinguisher and jumped to action.

Bella had excused herself for the rest of the day after that….she clearly could not keep her mind on anything else. All except for the copper haired mechanic….

Friday finally arrived. You'd have thought Bella was about to go to her Senior Prom with how Rose and Alice buzzed about primping and pampering over Bella. She was beginning to wonder who was more excited for her to go on this date, Edward or her best friends?

Alice had gone and bought Bella a brand new outfit for the occasion, much to Bella's dismay. Although she really had no complaints on Alice's choice of clothing. The skinny dark wash jeans, white tank top and the purple flannel she tied off at her waist, Bella felt comfortable. Not to mention she silently thanked God that Alice had approved of her just wearing her Chucks.

"You're going to the fair Bells. Although I'm totally for dressing the part…which you are…..but for tonight, it has to be ALL about comfort." Bella couldn't argue.

Rose had instructed Bella to sit down to set her hair into a loose french braid and did her make up very softly. Just enough to accentuate her eyes and give a shine to her lips. Bella was pleased with the girls' work; they managed to make her look incredible in just very simple steps.

Rose and Alice had made their own plans for the evening as well. Alice was heading out with Rose and planning on staying the night at her house. "Just in case…", Alice said giving Bella a wink.

"He's not going to stay the night! We are going on a date! That's it…." Bella was getting so flustered at her friend's assumptions of her and Edward getting busy beneath the sheets that night, she had stamped her foot trying to persuade them otherwise. Rosalie and Alice just laughed.

"Sure, Bells. Anyway, just in case, I picked up a box of rubbers for you. You never know when you'll need them." Alice smacked her friend on the butt as she made her way out the front door, blowing her a kiss as she and Rose drove away.

Edward arrived only minutes later. The knock on the front door rang through the empty house. Bella ran to the door, stopping before taking a breath. She opened the door for him, "Oh….fuck…"

Standing before her, Edward was fitted into a loose pair of wranglers and a crisp white button down with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing the ink on his left forearm. A trinket he had done while stationed over in Asia when he was still active duty.

He was absolutely mouth watering. Bella swallowed thickly, as she looked up from his glorious physique and into his emerald eyes. He smirked at her.

"See something you like, Suga?" He was casually leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over the other. Damn him, of course she saw something she liked! He was purposely trying to turn her on, and it was starting to annoy her.

Bella shook her head clean of her dirty thoughts, "You wish…" She couldn't help but bite her lip to keep from smiling. Grabbing her bag she stepped out onto the stoop and locked the door behind her.

Bella turned to face Edward, he hadn't stepped away an inch as she shut the door. He stood with his arm rest above his head still against the frame, looking down at her. Bella's eyes met his, radiant green captured brown and time stood still. She could smell his cologne. Who knew the scent of a freshly showered and Old Spice was so damn sexy? "…oh fuck."

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head at the closeness to the woman before him, those legs in tight skinny jeans, accentuating her luscious thighs and hips. The peek-a-boo glance of her cleavage above her tank top. The woman was trying to kill him. She didn't even realize it.

Clearing his throat, he broke their staring contest. Bella won…..hands down.

"So, you ready to go Suga?"

Bella shook her thoughts back to the present, "Yes. I'm ready!" She smiled as they made their way over to his car. Edward had borrowed Emmett's SUV for the night and had gotten it detailed and cleaned before coming to pick up Bella.

They situated themselves in the car and Edward gave Bella free range of the radio. She flipped it to several stations before landing on a country station. The ride down the highway was easy and smooth. Being as it was already a bit late in the afternoon on a Friday, there was hardly any traffic.

"I can't believe you finished the Chevelle, it looks amazing. You've been working on it for so long." Bella tried to make small talk. Why it seemed so hard to talk in person, when all they've ever done was talk before. Granted it wasn't in person, but they were always so comfortable with each other.

"Yeah! We just finished it not too long ago. Emmett was the one that suggested we come to the car show, figured it'd be a good place to bring her to." Edward reached over to grab her hand in his, lovingly stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "Didn't ever think that it'd lead me to you too, Suga."

Bella felt her face flush like a cherry, her heart leapt into her throat. Lord, the man had a way with words. Who knew it was possible to have your heart stop and restart at the same time. She entwined her fingers with his. She could feel the calluses on his hands from long days of working in the shop or on his car. They were rough on her skin, but he was ever so gentle with her. Caressing her skin as if it were fine silk.

"Yeah…do you always kiss the trophy girls when you win top prize?" Bella chuckled to herself.

Edward's laugh rang out, sending delicious vibrations down Bella's body. It was full and deep, full of light.

"Only those as beautiful as you." Bella bit her lip, it had been years since she was on a date that made her feel giddy as a schoolgirl.

The ride to the fair seemed fairly quick. Edward had taken the SUV to the far side of the fair to the back entrance where the worker's cars were parked. Edward had mentioned that a friend of his was going to get them into the fair for free, so they were to meet this friend by the employee entrance. Edward and Bella parked the car towards the back of the grassy lot under a willow tree.

Edward instructed Bella to stay seated as he jumped out of the car and rushed to open her door. Bella accepted Edward's hand to help her step out of the vehicle and stood off to the side as he locked the doors. Edward held onto her hand still, leading her towards the security entrance.

Edward had sent a text message to his friend, who met them out front. Jack was part of the security unit for the fair and he got both Edward and Bella onto the fairgrounds easily through the employee check-point.

Edward thanked his friend, promising to have him over for a BBQ soon and they were off. They walked along the long corridor of food stands. Like any normal fair, the greaser and crazier, the better the food! Bella's foodie side was doing flip flops, wanting to try everything. From smoked turkey legs, to deep-fried butter. All the different scents were intoxicating.

"Oh man…I don't know what I want to try first. I swear I ate before we got here, now I'm hungry all over again!" Bella's eyes scanned all the options. Edward smiled at how adorable she was. A kid in a candy store wasn't as cute as Foodie Bella at the State fair.

Bella and Edward conquered every food vendor they could get to. Soon enough, they had enough food to feed an army. They found a picnic table located near the bandstand and claimed a spot.

Edward was more enthralled watching Bella try the different crazy treats rather than eat for himself. Every moan that resonated from her made his dick spring to life. Damn this woman…

After having sampled every bit of food, Bella had come to a stand still. The food was too good, and now she was too full to continue. "I don't normally eat this way, but good God those fried Oreos were so amazing." She licked her finger of the chocolate syrup the vendor and drizzled over the fried puffs of chocolatey-oreo goodness. Again, with the moaning. Edward swallowed hard as she watched Bella lick her lips after suckling her own finger. He had never been so thankful to be in a public place right now, for he may have just taken her over the table right then and there.

"Oh believe me Suga….I could tell you were enjoying yourself. Maybe a little too much…", He raised his eyebrows to her. Blushing, Bella bit her lip trying not to laugh.

She began to feel more comfortable around Edward now, nothing felt awkward. It actually felt like it normally did. Only this time, they were face to face. Bella felt bolder too, she took her finger again into the paper boat where the remnants of chocolate syrup pooled. She gathered a smear of it onto her finger and took it into her mouth again.

Moaning again, she eyed Edward. She noticed his eyes trained on her deeply. His jaw was clenched as he tried to remain in his spot. She swore she heard him growl in frustration. There was that ache between her legs again. Did she really want him that badly tonight after all? Only time would tell. And right now, if she kept up these antics, they probably wouldn't make it back to her place…..back of the SUV….maybe.

"Suga, I think you've had enough. C'mon let's go walk the boardwalk area…" Edward stood abruptly taking her empty plates and paper boats to toss into the trash. She stood with him, knowing well that she had him wound up tight like a swiss watch. She inwardly high fived herself as she let him take her hand again.

For the next few hours, they walked the fair and enjoyed the excitement. Especially just enjoying each other's company. They talked and teased each other, feeling all the more natural with each other. Just like they both had hoped would happen. They held hands, and held each other at times. Edward had won her a stuffed lion, with the biggest cartoon eyes she'd ever seen, from a shooting game. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

The sun had set already, the stars twinkling across the midnight blue sky. The fair lit up with neon and white lights along the shopping center. Edward led them towards the band stand once again. A group was up on stage singing covers of country songs, they were about done with their set for the night and encouraged all the couples to grace the dance floor for their final number.

The words to Luke Bryan's hit, "I Don't Want This Night To End", filled the speakers. Edward led Bella to the floor and drew her close to him. They swayed to the beat, with Bella's head resting against Edward's chest. She could feel his heart beat and she soon lost herself to him and the music.

The lyrics to the song rang true, it was a perfect evening and Bella wished it didn't ever have to end. Edward was everything she hoped he'd be. He was kind, smart, funny and ever so tender. His hand rubbed her back as he lead her across the floor, gliding across as if they were on a cloud.

"This has been an amazing night, Edward…..thank you." She snuggled tighter to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He rested his chin on her head, giving her hair a kiss.

"You got that right, Suga. I'm not ever letting you go…"

Edward lifted her chin to meet his eyes. The air left Bella's lungs entirely as she was captured in by Edward's spell. Moments like this only happen in the movies, music and slow dancing under the stars, in the arms of the man you've longed for for years.

Edward dipped his head low, his lips slowly introducing themselves to Bella's. This was different, nothing like the first initial kiss they shared at the car show. This was the kiss to end all kisses. Slow and tender, adventuring and discovering. This is what a real "first kiss" was suppose to be. And in a way, this was Edward and Bella reintroducing themselves. They tasted each other, their lips dancing in tune. Heaven.

The band finished their set and said their goodnights. The fair was closing for the evening now, but Edward and Bella were reluctant to move from their spot on the dance floor. Soon they pulled away from each other, breathless and flushed.

Edward lifted his head to watch as the fair patrons were asked to vacate the lot by security, sighing he smiled down to his girl.

"C'mon….let's get you home."

Bella nodded as they made their way back to the exit closest to where they left their car. Never in all her years had Bella had such a good date. She was thankful that it was with her Edward this time.

* * *

The drive home was quiet, except for the radio softly playing their Love-Songs After Hours program. Edward had decided to take the main road as far as he could go, before turning off onto a back dirt road. Not wanting to end the night so quickly, he took the long way back to Bella's.

They held each other's hand all throughout the car ride. Neither wanting to let go. For an official first date, it went swimmingly. Bella felt like she was floating on a cloud, she didn't know she could be so happy. She knew Edward was someone special, but in person it was almost too much to handle. She wished she could read Edward's thoughts right at that moment. His face held a sweet smile all evening, his eyes read something so much deeper whenever he looked at her.

"I have to tell you, I don't think I've had a better first date before. Tonight was just perfect," Bella gave his hand a squeeze. Without taking his eyes off the road, Edward smiled brighter.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Suga." He squeezed her hand back.

Bella's house was still a few miles away from their current location, it was already getting late and the weather seemed to take a sudden turn for the worse. The skies filled with dark storm clouds. Drops of rain began to fall almost immediately.

"Probably a good thing the fair closed at the time it did. Do these freak storms always pop up like this?" Bella watched as the sky lit up with a bolt of lightning. It was dangerously beautiful.

"Yeah, for Indiana it's pretty normal. No worries though, we aren't too far from your place now." Edward looked her way and gave her a wink.

Edward hadn't planned on the car running out of gas.. Of course something like this would happen, even with such a perfect night so far. Edward pulled the car off to the side of the dirt road just as the engine died.

"Fuck! I could have sworn we had more gas than this. Emmett's going to kill me." Edward took the key from the ignition. Emmett had made Edward promise that he'd bring the SUV back with the tank topped off, but failed to mention that it didn't have that much gas in the first place.

"Shit, how far are we away from the house?" Bella looked outside her window, watching the rain come pouring down.

"We technically aren't far now. Only maybe like half a mile."

They sat and looked at each other for a minute, contemplating on what they should do. A tow truck would take forever to reach them right now because of the lateness of the hour and the weather. And they couldn't stay in the car either. They both came to the same conclusion, they were going to have to make a run for it and Edward would just call for the tow truck in the morning.

Edward and Bella gathered their things from the car and made sure to lock the doors. They both took off running down the road, wishing the weather hadn't decided to dump on them now. The rain fell so hard, the thunder and lightning crashing through the sky. Edward took Bella by the hand as he led her through the rain towards her home. They made it to the main road and headed in the direction of Bella's neighborhood.

They reached her address finally and ran up the stairs to the porch. They were soaked through their clothes, mud splattered all over their jeans and stained their shoes. They were a mess.

They leaned against the house trying to catch their breath from running. They looked to each other, out of breath and soaked. Bella started to giggle uncontrollably. Of course it'd be her luck that the night would end up with them both in such a predicament.

Edward soon followed suit in their laughter. It was the perfect scenario of Murphy's Law. He stood then, his laughter slowing down.

He looked to Bella's beautiful features, a smear of mud had made it's way onto her cheek. He reached out to wipe it away with his hand. Bella's laughter ceased as she caught Edward's eye. He closed the space between them, his hand still cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes to feel his tender touch on her face.

Her heart began to flutter uncontrollably, her breathing labored. It was the delicious spell of Edward again, she was helpless against it. She took in his appearance. His white shirt was soaked through and she could see his skin through the wet material. It hugged him and outlined his toned body in such a teasing way. She reached to touch him finally, her hands running up his stomach to his chest.

He took her one hand in his free one, leading it up to wrap around his neck. He stepped closer then, pressing her into the wall. Bella felt herself become more bold as she tilted her head to him to capture his lips with hers. He groaned into her mouth, kissing her as if to take her breath away. Their kisses grew more frantic by each passing second. Edward's tongue took the leap, asking for entrance into her mouth. Seeking the sweet taste of the girl he'd longed for so many years.

Bella, without hesitation, opening for him. Allowing his tongue to find hers in a sensual dance. They tasted each other, adventuring into new territory. Neither of them ever imagined such a kiss could stop time. They remained that way for several minutes, kissing and exploring each other. Edward's hands traveled all along the curves of her body, feeling the swell of her hips down to her thighs, finally reaching around to rest his hands on the cheeks of her ass. Giving them a squeeze, he pressed her into his own body. She could feel the bulge of his crotch against her, knowing well that he wanted her.

Lighting crashed above the skies, so loud it shook the windows. Edward and Bella jumped at the surprise and they broke their heated make out session. Bella's lips were swollen from Edward capturing them, nibbling them and suckling them.

Bella knew that Edward had no way to get back home tonight, since he still lived over an hour away. Nor was she about to let him go right now.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

Edward gave her a quick peck on her lips, giving his answer. Bella reached to open the door with her key, she kicked her shoes off in the doorway, not to drag any mud into the rest of the house. Edward followed suit as Bella reached for the lamp on the side table next to the couch. When the house was filled with a soft glow, Bella turned to Edward standing directly behind her. She gasped lightly as he recaptured her lips with his.

They resumed what they had begun outside, this time, they were not to be interrupted. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as Edward lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging tight to him. He headed for the stairs, carrying her as if she weighed nothing more than a feather.

He took the steps two at a time and Bella managed to blurt out the right direction to her bedroom. Edward all but kicked her door open, he closed it with his foot and pressed Bella into the wall. His hands roamed her body to tangle into her soaking wet hair.

Bella reached for the buttons of his shirt, fumbling to undo them as they continued their attack on each other's lips. Bella opened her mouth to him again, allowing his tongue to taste her sweetness.

"God, Bella…I need you so fucking bad." He reached for the knot of her flannel shirt and untied it, pushing the wet material off her body. Her white tank top was soaked through like his own shirt, he could see the voluptuous swell of her breasts and the dark circles of her nipples through her shirt, the woman seemed to have forgotten to wear a bra. They stood at attention, aching to be released, he captured one in his hand rolling his thumb over the pert nub. Edward felt his dick harden even more at the thought.

"Then take me, please. Don't make me wait anymore." Bella gasped at Edward's ministrations on her nipple. It sent waves of lighting down to her core, feeling her pelvic muscles clench in excitement.

Edward then turned to carry Bella to her bed, throwing her down onto the plush comforter. Although being rough with her, Bella was turned on by Edward's primal behavior. He crawled over her, pressing her deeper into the bed. She reached to finish unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He wore a thin white tank under the shirt and she reached for the hem, pulling it out of his jeans. He assisted her in pulling it off over his head, revealing the delicious body the Army helped him obtain. Deep plains and crevices of his abs could be seen in the faint light of her bedroom, the even deeper "V" indentation disappearing down below the hem of his jeans. Bella felt her mouth water, wanting to taste him.

After discarding his tank top, Edward reached for her own. He couldn't contain himself, he took the thin, weak fabric by the neck and ripped it down the middle. The cold air hit her breasts instantly and Bella moaned deep. That was down right, the most erotic thing any man had ever done to her. Alice would have a fit later….but she would get over it.

Bella's back arched as Edward tore away her shirt further off her body. He took her breast in his hand again, tweaking and pinching the swollen nipple. Bella's moans became louder the harder he pinched. They stood so hard at attention like little soldiers. Edward dipped his head down to capture the pink mound into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, flicking it back and forth causing Bella to writhe beneath him. Her moans turned to groans, unable to keep her eyes from rolling into her head. She tasted of rain water and vanilla, so sweet. He bit down on her nipple, sending shock waves of pleasure to her aching center.

"Edward, please…." Her pleas were coming in short, needy pants; she could feel her panties becoming soaked from her own body now.

"No way, Suga. I'm going to make this last as long as I fucking can…..I'm not letting you get off that easy." He blew a puff of hot air on her now sensitive nipple and switched his attention to its twin. He couldn't get enough of Bella's sounds she made when being ravished. If only it was socially acceptable to have such a glorious sound as your cell phone ring tone.

Bella's arms reached to encircle his back, her nails digging into him. His hand traveled down lower to the button of her jeans. He undid it professionally, pressing his hand to the slight swell over her pelvic region. It was warm and smooth. Edward released her attacked nipple and began to trail open mouthed kisses down her torso, stopping to flick his tongue into her naval.

When reaching her jeans, he unzipped them and began to strip her of the wet denim. She wore simple cotton boy short panties. He could see they were already soaked in between her legs, he could smell her essence. It made him growl deep in his chest. He continued his actions of leaving kisses all over her skin. All for the one place where she desperately wanted it. She opened her legs for him, and he knelt like a servant to his Queen before her. He knew what she wanted, fuck he wanted it too. He kissed her in the junction of her legs through her panties and she mewled in response. Her scent engulfed his senses and he needed to taste her.

Edward reached to slide her panties off her body, throwing them off to the side. There she was before him. Naked as the day she was born, opened for him to claim her.

"You're so gorgeous," his words became muffled as he finally buried his face into her wet pussy. Bella arched her back, feeling his tongue sweep along the length of her slit. He tasted her and worshiped her body in ways she hadn't felt before. He took his time, wanting to remember the outline of her. Her clit was throbbing to be touched, finally he found it. He latched onto it like a hungry babe, suckling and licking it. The incoherent sounds Bella produced rang through the room, not holding back the pleasure she felt.

"Yes….Oh God yes, Edward don't stop."

He could feel that she was already getting close. Her body gave off all the signals. The flush color of her skin, her toes curling, her breasts had swelled as well.

He dipped a finger into her folds, they disappeared into the wet cave of her pussy. He could feel she was tight. Her walls latched onto his finger as he began to pump it, curving in a "come-hither" fashion, followed by another as he stretched her.

"That's right baby….just feel it. Do you know what you do to me? I'm going to fuck you like you should be fucked. Do you understand?" He asked as he pressed his fingers harder into her sweet spot.

She screamed out a yes, begging him to make her cum.

"As you wish baby…" He lowered his head again, his mouth finding her clit again. His tongue began to swirl uncontrollably over it, his fingers pumping her faster and harder. It didn't take Bella long to feel the pooling of nerves in the pit of her stomach. With one final firm press into her walls, Bella came undone. Her orgasm rocked her as Edward continued to milk her of her juices. She cried his name, God's name, the saint's and the Virgin Mary all in one swoop. Never had an orgasm been this powerful.

Bella's head was swimming as she felt Edward extract his fingers from her entrance, licking them clean of her cream.

"Baby you are even more beautiful when you cum for me. As if that was even possible…" He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, retrieving a silver condom packet. He placed it between his teeth as he went to unzip his jeans, pushing them down his hips and kicking them away. He opened the packet and slid the slippery latex cover down his erection. He was so hard it had become painful, the head was tinted purple. He needed her now, she was ready.

He instructed her to lay on her stomach, helping her gently as she was still not fully composed from her first orgasm. He kissed her shoulder, pushing her hair to the side as he came up behind her.

"Are you ready baby? I need you so bad. Will you let me show you how real loving is suppose to feel?" He kissed her cheek. Bella whispered her yes, she desperately wanted him too.

Edward sat back on his haunches, helping her to get on her knees, her head still laying on the bed. He positioned himself to her entrance, and slowly began to push into her from behind. Slowly but surely he sheathed himself into her tight pussy. His eyes rolled back into his head, he knew if he were to go fast now, he'd finish before he was ready for it all to end. Bella's voice went up an octave, the feeling of Edward filling her to the brim was the most intoxicating sensation.

"Fuck, Bella…..you're so fucking tight. You fit right around me."

Bella bit her lip, her breathing deep. "Edward please…..you feel so good. Please…"

She begged him again….she sounded so good drunk on sex.

Soon Edward began to pump his hips into her, thrusting his dick in and out, stretching her wider to fit his girth. She needed no coaxing, her pussy still drenched from her orgasm. He slid easily into her, picking up his pace the more she moaned his name. His name on her lips was the sexiest thing.

"Yes….Edward yes! Harder please! I need to cum again." Bella cried out, her body beginning to build into a crescendo. Edward leaned forward, reached to her front to rub her clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust, taking her as if she owed him money.

"Yes, baby. Take it….oh God you feel so fucking good. I'm going to cum so hard!"

Edward continued to thrust into her harder, his thumb circling her clit faster. He could feel her walls begin to clench as her orgasm took her again. She screamed so loud, it surely could wake the neighbors. As she began to orgasm, her walls clasping onto Edward's dick threw him over the edge as well. He shot his load hard, causing him to cry out Bella's name over and over.

They shared their final spouts of their orgasms together with moans and cries of pleasure. Bella collapsed full onto the bed, taking Edward down with her. They remained connected for several seconds before Edward pulled out of her. He disposed of the used condom into her waste paper basket. Bella couldn't move, her body still sending tiny seizures of pleasure throughout her body. Edward managed to fold back the blankets of her bed, climbing back in with her. He gathered her into his arms to help her come back down to Earth. She snuggled into his chest, quickly drifting off to sleep. He followed her soon after, not before kissing her forehead goodnight. Swearing silently to her that he was never going to let her go now. Too many fucking years, and she was the best thing he could have ever asked for.

Not knowing how he became so lucky to know this incredible woman….he wasn't a believer in fate or destiny. But who ever was in charge of his life, he sure as hell was grateful they led him to Bella.

* * *

_A/N: CLEAN UP IN AISLE TWO! *fans self violently* Dang, anyone else need a cigarette? I don't smoke, but dang. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you haven't already seen, I got another project up and running as well, Priority Mail - The Key. Next chapter of that will be up soon as well. Thank you to all you follow, favorite and review this story. You are my lovelies and I love you all!_

_If you wish to follow me on all my social medias you can! Find me on Facebook, Tumblr, and Twitter. You can find all my handles and links in my bio. Come hang with me on Facebook! :D Stop by and say hi and get all the latest updates for all current and future projects!_

_Thanks for reading! Until next time!_

_-GB_


End file.
